The Inevitable
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Justin and Brian run into each other after five years of living apart. They are meant to be, so nothing stays in between them and their fate. Justin doesn't need much convincing to return to Pittsburgh, where they start their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my first multi-chapters QaF story! So excited to share it with you!  
>I have to thank L.A.91 for the beta work, Yulliah for pre-reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

"I'm just saying that you need to sleep too, at some point," Daphne muttered, stomping down the stairs behind me.

"Not when I have this huge event in only a few days and one of my best pieces was…" I trailed off, biting my cheek not to say something I'd regret.

"It was you who brought him in. The least you could have done is lock your art room or simply close the door. I bet he can't reach the door handle," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I groaned, stopping on the first step of the landing. "Stop, okay? I'm not mad at a…_dog_. Fuck, Daphne! It's my fault for being paranoid and not sending my paintings beforehand, only a couple days before the show."

"So you're not blaming the poor puppy?"

"No." I sighed, resuming my descending. "Anyway, I'm on my way to meet with Liam and beg him to push the opening to next weekend. He'll probably cut my balls."

"Or…you go without that piece," she reasoned.

"That's the center piece. Damn. Why did Cupcake have to claw at the canvas then pee on it? Why did I put it on the floor?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead. I was so tired. Focusing on painting something close to a masterpiece, while running on coffee and two hours of sleep, didn't work. Not at all.

"Stop worrying. Just go and tell Liam the truth, and that next time you'll bring only great paintings like the one ruined."

"There won't be a next time! Daph, he saw that one. That's what made him give me his card, an invitation to dinner and an opening at the gallery. And I fucked up."

We stepped outside our building into the chilling winter air. I tugged the zipper of my jacket all the way up then fastened the scarf around my neck.

"You're coming back later?" she asked as we reached the corner of the street.

"I'm not going to sleep at the gallery," I joked. "Why?" I added suspiciously. She only checked if I returned before nightfall when she wasn't going to make it.

"We don't want the puppy alone for too long, right?"

"Definitely not." I shuddered. I really didn't need another accident. "You're not coming back tonight?"

"If the date goes well, then definitely not." She beamed at me, making me laugh.

I remembered how I ended up with her here in the big New York City. The day I left, I went to say goodbye, and she could tell I was upset, so when I said without thinking "Come with me" she had rushed upstairs and returned half an hour later with her clothes packed. I had promised her parents to take care of her, and we were off. It was still like a dream in my head, how her parents had accepted for her to leave with me to New York. But then again they knew me and trusted me.

When we had arrived, I intended to check in a hotel for a few days until we sorted the living arrangements, but the contact person said I already had a place rented. That was how we ended up in the studio we lived in now.

"Colton?" I checked, though I already knew the answer from her huge smile. It still didn't cease to surprise me how she had run into an old high school classmate a while ago and they hit it off.

I even had the misfortune of walking in on them making out on the couch. He seemed to have grown up from the jock he used to be in high school.

"So see you tomorrow." She winked at me.

"Yeah, right. Have fun." I kissed her cheek and with a wave over my shoulder, I walked toward the gallery.

Luckily it wasn't that far away from where we lived. After five years in this city and I still got lost.

My meeting with Liam went better than expected. He was actually going to call and ask me if it was alright to push the opening by a few days. I left his office feeling a lot better. I had another whole week to redo my ruined painting.

As I walked down the street, I thought of what I could do tonight. On such nights, when Daphne spent the night with her boyfriend, I missed Brian more than I ever thought possible. No matter how much I tried to get over our relationship, it didn't work.

Every time I went out and hooked up with someone, I tried not to get attached. Without actually meaning to, I was becoming a younger, blonder version of Brian with the way I treated people I met in clubs, the way I protected my heart. I feared allowing anyone close because of our failed relationship and how it hurt when I left. It had always hurt. Even when we were together, he treated me like I didn't mean anything to him, and when he got the courage to show me, it was for all the wrong reasons. I had never meant to change him; I only wanted him to love me.

But after pushing away every guy I fucked, I always wondered if leaving Brian was the right decision. We could have been happy. He was opening up to me, more than ever. Heck, he said the magic words, he bought us a house and the most important part—he proposed. That was huge, coming from the guy who never believed in commitment.

Cutting off all communication and every road that led to Brian hadn't helped one bit. My mother never mentioned him in our phone calls, and the odd call from Debbie, Emmett or even Michael on my birthday and at Christmas was short and awkward as hell. I always itched to ask them about Brian but never got the courage, and they didn't bring him in discussion. It would be nice to know if he was happy at least. I really hoped he was, not sulking around, stuck in the past—like me. I wished I could get over him, but that wasn't possible, not when I loved him so much.

Distracted by the turn of events at the gallery and lost in my thoughts, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was walking so when I crashed into someone, I was surprised it happened. His hand reached out to steady me as I nearly fell on my ass.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, afraid to even peek at the person. He looked dressed smart, and I was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. But I couldn't help notice a strain on his expensive beige coat. Fuck I spilled his coffee.

When he didn't say anything, probably angry at me having ruined his expensive coat, I chanced a look at his face.

What a contrast. Business men usually had clean, shaved faces…not beards. His brown eyes looked tired and slightly familiar. I couldn't place where I'd seen that glint before.

He kept opening and closing his mouth, as I fished for a paper tissue in my pocket.

"Here. I'm sorry," I repeated, dabbing at his brown coat.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and I froze. My eyes met his again and my mouth dried. I knew that touch oh-so-well.

"It's just a coat, Sunshine." Brian gave me a reassuring smile.

Fuck.

My hands started shaking. Despite my promise to him, we never talked or met after I fled from Pittsburgh. I'd tried to imagine this very moment thousands of times, but it was never like this.

"Brian," I croaked out. _What's wrong with me? The second he appears, I lose control over my body._

"Justin," he said in his soft, warm voice. "How have you been?"

I swallowed thickly, walking a few feet away, dragging him by the sleeve so we wouldn't get bumped by the people milling the busy street.

"I'm good. Busy. Painting." I shrugged. "You?"

He smiled widely. "Much better now."

I could feel a blush spreading down my neck. "So…you're here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm on a business trip. I have three meetings next week, but decided to come early and enjoy the city. I even hoped to bump into you."

"Not quite so literally, I hope." I laughed, relaxing. It was always easy to be around him.

Brian looked at the stain on his coat. "Definitely not." He returned his eyes to mine. "You're free?"

"Yes," I answered quickly, not thinking twice. I'd take whatever time I got with him, even if it would hurt once he returned to Pittsburgh. I'd missed him too much, thought of him constantly to say no to this chance.

"Great. Know any good place?"

"A few. One is a few blocks away. Where are you staying?" I wondered.

He scrunched his nose. "Cynthia booked me a room at Pennsylvania. She said it's near Time Square, and I have Metro stations nearby."

"Not a good hotel?" I asked, not knowing anything about accommodation. I was lucky to have the apartment served to me.

"Not exactly. I think she chose it because it was cheaper. Anyway, I can always take a cab back. I'm here for a few hours and I think I'm already lost," he said amused.

"You definitely are. I have no idea how much you walked, but you're in Brooklyn…from Times Square. You crossed the bridge." I laughed at his look.

"I did, but only because I asked for directions to Starbucks and I think the old man pointed me in the wrong direction."

"I bet you passed many Starbucks places on your way here."

"Or I wasn't paying attention. Anyway, I'm glad I got lost."

I bit my lip, and unable to hold back anymore I threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you," I whispered in his ear.

He squeezed me tightly, making tears spring into my eyes. Being there in his arms once again almost made the last few years disappear. Brian rubbed my back, placing his cheek on top of my head. It felt surreal to be near him after all this time.

Our reunion was interrupted by the loud ringtone of my phone. I pulled back, apologizing and answering.

"What, Nick?" I muttered.

"You're not home?"

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your puppy is barking like crazy. The old lady from second floor came to me to ask what was going on."

"Oh, fuck! I forgot about him. Again." I slapped my forehead. "I'll be home soon. Thanks."

"Anytime. Bye."

We hung up and I gave Brian a nervous smile. "Uh, I'm really sorry but I can't show you around now. Cupcake needs me, he's all alone."

"Cupcake?" he echoed me, looking mildly surprised and disgusted at the same time.

"Yeah, I had the genius idea to bring in a stray puppy last month."

He relaxed; I could only guess he thought Cupcake was the nickname of my boyfriend.

"But if you don't mind, you can come with me. I have beer." I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

"Who's Nick?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "My neighbor. If you're worried about a boyfriend, don't. I'm all for no strings attached. I learned from the master." I winked, reaching for his hand. _All strings attached when it comes to you, though_, I added in my head. "Come on. We should stop by the pet store too."

Brian glanced at our clasped hands, before squeezing it. "Lead the way, Justin."

After a while, he started chuckling and I gave him a confused look. "So you got a puppy?"

I pursed my lips. "So you grew a beard?"

He grinned widely, wrapping an arm around me. "It just happened."

"You ran out of shaving cream?"

"Ran out of time. I'm trying to expand my areas of business. I recently got into cosmetics, museum exhibitions and Linz recommended me to the new owner of the gallery in Pittsburgh. Juggling between jobs, trying to meet my friends at least twice a week and catch some sleep…there's little time for anything else—even shaving."

"Whoa!" I gaped at him. He was working too much, just as I remembered, but he always made time for fun. "No Babylon?"

"It's not as much fun when I own the place. Add that to the pile of my troubles."

"It must be difficult," I noted.

"I'm coping. I leave early morning and return late at night, I wouldn't make that long drive more than twice a day."

"What long drive?" He lived fairly close to his work place, if I remembered correctly.

"Oh, you don't know? Your mom didn't tell you? I moved into the new house a month after you left."

"I had no idea. I thought you sold it."

"I had already bought it, besides Jenny had found me someone that wanted my loft. It was time to move away—to act like an adult."

_If I'd known…_ He looked so sad speaking of the events that had occurred after I left.

"Yeah, but you're alone there…in that big house," I protested, feeling responsible for his solitary lifestyle.

"Who said I'm alone?" Brian teased, bringing me closer to his side.

"I assumed…" _Wrong_. He probably brought his nightly tricks home, though considering his earlier confession it resulted there was no time for that.

"You got a puppy. I got a cat. She keeps the sofa warm so I can crash there after a long day at work."

I couldn't help but laugh. The Brian I knew would have brought a man to keep him warm at night. This new adult version of him was amusing, but also heartbreaking from the lack of social life.

"I thought you were anti-pets."

"People change." He shrugged.

"We're here," I said, self-conscious at the state the old building was in. "I'm on the sixth floor. We're taking the stairs." I led the way inside.

"I know you hate me, but not that much."

"The elevator never works. And I don't hate you. I can't. You know that, Brian."

We climbed in silence, saving out breaths. When we reached my floor, I saw Nick in front of my door, looking worried.

"You made it! He's been barking like crazy."

"I heard him on the way up. Dunno what's up with him. I'll take him out for a walk. Thanks for talking to the neighbors." I pulled my keys out.

"Don't worry." He waved his hand around, finally noticing I had company. "I see you're alone tonight."

_Yes. At last, no Daphne_. Grinning, I answered him, "Yep. I bumped into an old friend. I'm taking advantage of the peace and quiet."

"I'll tell Daphne!" Nick joked.

"You wouldn't!" She'd be so upset and take it personally.

"Later!" He went into his apartment, on the other end of the hallway.

"You're living with Daphne?" Brian sounded shocked.

"Yeah. We split the rent." I unlocked the door and was immediately assaulted by Cupcake. He jumped at my feet, yapping loudly. "Make yourself at home. I'll take him out. Beer's in the fridge."

Once Brian was inside the apartment, I grabbed the leash, strapped it on the puppy's collar and we were off.

Fifteen minutes later we were back and Cupcake was much calmer. I guessed he needed to run around for a while and pee at every tree he found on the way.

I found Brian in my art room, staring at the work-in-progress. His fingers were wrapped around the neck of a bottle of Beck's.

"This is truly beautiful, Justin."

"You should see the original." I pointed to the corner of the room. "I don't usually like my work, but this one…" I walked to the painting and stared at the ruined canvas.

"Is that a beer strain?"

"Try pee strain," I grumbled.

He smiled, nudging my ribs. "I thought you outgrew that phase."

"Ha fucking ha. The pup peed on it after clawing at the cloth, but it's all in the past."

We moved to the living room and the place I usually slept. Daph had the other room. We sat on the couch, exchanging stories. He updated me on the gang's life, on Mom and Molly who apparently he met every Saturday—I'd have to talk with Mom about that. How could she keep such a secret? She never mentioned seeing Brian.

He also told me that Linz and Mel had decided to spend the upcoming Valentine's Day in Paris, so they were shipping the kids to their respective dads. The thought of spending a whole week alone with Gus seemed to terrify him.

"I'll come help," I offered. It shouldn't be that difficult. If my math was good, Gus was about nine years old.

"You'd do that for me?"

"For Gus. I don't want you arrested for child neglect. Not even Mel could save you."

"Why, Justin, your faith in me is astounding. I'd never harm Sonny Boy."

"Not intentionally, no. Anyway, I have to come back. I need to talk to…what's his name…the new manager of the gallery back home. They're interested in a show."

"Thank you." He leaned closer, and I turned my head so his lips landed on mine instead of my cheek. I had no idea why I did it.

I was instantly transported back in the past. We put our beers away before I straddled his hips, took his face between my hands and kissed him furiously. I poured every feeling I had accumulated over the past five years—anger, joy, sadness, love, despair, shame at my foolishness.

He kissed me back, just as passionately, making sounds deep in his throat. They went straight to my groin.

"Justin," he murmured against my lips, smoothing my hair out of my eyes, "Oh, Justin. How I've missed you, Sunshine."

I couldn't help but smile at the old nickname. No one had called me that ever since I left Pittsburgh. "Me too, Brian. I'm so sorry for not keeping my promise."

"I'm willing to forget the last five agonizing years if you are. We can start all over again. Please say yes."

Baring his heart to me was so unlike him. He truly meant what he said. "You still want me?"

Brian looked intensely into my eyes. "I love you. Always have."

He still loved me, and God help me I'd never stopped loving him.

An embarrassing choking sound left my mouth, making me bury my face into his neck as tears trickled down my cheeks. He smelled of home, which made me cry harder.

"I love you too, Brian," I managed to say into his neck.

He hugged me tightly, rocking me through my sobs as if I was a small child.

"Where do you sleep? I want to put you to bed and make you some tea."

That was so sweet of him, but I couldn't form words.

"You need to calm down," Brian said soothingly, kissing my head, his hand rubbing up and down my back.

I took a deep, cleansing breath of his scent before pulling away enough to look at him. "I sleep here, on the couch. It's a pull-out."

He helped me unfold it, then made me stay put while he went to make tea. No one had made tea for me, besides Mom when I was sick, but that was ages ago.

After he returned to my side, we both snuggled under the blanket and watched TV, drinking tea. I realized in that moment how much Brian had changed—and it was all because of me. For me. He was a better person because he was determined to show me how much he loved me. Even back then, I should have known why he was acting out of character—it was all for me.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't beat yourself up. We weren't ready for that step."

"Do you still have them?" I asked after a while.

"Have what?"

"The rings?"

Brian whipped his head around to gape at me. He nodded as he undid the top three buttons of his shirt. I saw a simple necklace lying against his chest, but when he pulled it out of his shirt, my heart stopped. Both rings were dangling off the chain.

"I always wear it." He gave me a small smile.

"Can I have mine?" I whispered, my mouth going dry.

"No." He smirked. "I want to do it the right way."

"No church will marry us."

"I meant this." He slid off the couch, kneeling at my feet. "Marry me, Justin."

"Yes," I gasped out, tackling him down and kissing him all over the face.

It was so surreal what was happening, but I wasn't going to ruin my chances again. Career be damned. Brian was all I needed to make me whole and happy.

He slipped one of the rings on my finger, making goose bumps appear on my skin, and then I put the other ring on his finger. We grinned liked two idiots, just staring at each other. Until the cold floor made us move to my bed.

Under the covers, we got reacquainted with the other's body. His was similar to what I remembered, maybe not as toned as he used to be from the lack of time to exercise, but mine had changed. My biceps were bulging, my chest was well-defined and I was steadily working my way to a four-pack.

Brian noticed all the changes and took extra time exploring my chest and abdomen before pulling my pants and underwear off. I moaned in relief when his lips wrapped around my erection. It's been weeks since my last escapade in the backroom of a club.

He teased me for endless minutes, while I ran my hands over his back and arms.

Suddenly, he sat on his knees, unbuckling his belt then unzipping his pants and taking them off.

"Do you have anything?"

"Shit!" I cursed my lack of judgment. On my way to the bathroom to grab lube and condoms, I teased him. "What, Brian Kinney not prepared?"

"It happens a lot these days."

"Ah, poor baby," I cooed at him, tossing the bottle of lube at him. "Work your magic."

Smirking, he flipped me on my chest before giving me a strong sense of dejà-vu as he kissed down my spine. "Do you like rimming?"

So it wasn't my imagination. "Love it—now that I know what it means," I answered cheekily.

"Hmmm. Something to explore later." He eased a lubed finger in my ass, making me hiss, closing my eyes.

"Easy…" I had no idea how to tell him I'd never had anyone there…besides him.

When he stopped, I glanced over my shoulder to meet his stunned face.

"No one else?"

"No." I shook my head, biting my lower lip.

"Oh, Justin!" Brian covered my body with his, devouring my mouth.

My confession turned him even sweeter than before. I found myself on my back as he slowly made love to me, never breaking eye-contact.

My lids kept shutting in pleasure but I forced them open; to stare at the most beautiful hazel eyes on the earth—so soulful, honest and loving.

I was home again, and I wasn't leaving this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Posting schedule: every Friday. ;)<strong>  
><strong>I will add pictures in my group in facebook (Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Brian's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and to a warm body draped over mine.

As I blinked my eyes open, trying to remember what I'd done the previous night, I was met with a well-known mop of golden locks right in front of my nose.

Justin. It wasn't a dream.

Closing my eyes again, and hugging him tightly, I let myself think back on how he bumped into me the day before and didn't even recognize me at first. I wouldn't have recognized myself either.

I felt rather than saw Justin's smile. He didn't wake, only got more comfortable, placing his hand on my chest. The morning light caught the glint of the ring. Had I subconsciously worn the rings around my neck every day in hopes I'd bump into Justin at some point and he'd take his back?

I couldn't believe he had accepted my proposal last night. Spontaneous and honest seemed to be what he wanted.

We had a lot to talk about if he hadn't changed his mind overnight. I even let myself fantasize about waking up in his arms every morning, having him by my side all the time. It would be a dream come true.

I couldn't stay in bed any longer, so after carefully disentangling from him, I went in search of the bathroom then headed to the kitchen where I started preparing coffee. They had no coffee maker, so I guessed the kettle was the only option. I'd never done it this way so it took me a while to figure out how to work it.

I was in the middle of pouring the freshly brewed coffee in a mug when the door of the apartment opened_. It must be Daphne_, I thought worried. She had no idea I was there.

The kitchen was right across the front door so she had a clear view at me. We stared at each other for a long minute before she gasped, both hands covering her mouth. Then, faster than I thought possible, she was across the hallway and wrapped around me.

"You're here! Was this an impromptu visit?" she whispered, glancing toward the living room where Justin was still asleep.

"Hello, Daphne," I greeted her warmly. She'd always taken care of my boy. "We bumped into each other yesterday. I'm here on business."

"Oh, so this…" She gestured between her friend and me, at a loss.

"We're going to give our relationship another shot." As I reached for my mug, she grabbed my hand, squealing loudly.

Then she frowned. "It's _that_ one, right? Or did you marry someone else?"

I laughed, having forgotten how she used to be. As curious as Justin. "It's the same ring."

"And I have the other one. Go alert CNN. I'm trying to sleep here!" Justin's muffled voice came from his make-shift bed.

Daphne squealed louder as she rushed to him, jumping on top of him. "You got married without inviting me!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't make out what he answered but it made her pout and slap him playfully. He swatted her back, keeping the blanket wrapped around him. She asked something else I didn't hear but it made Justin groan loudly.

"Yes, I'm fucking naked under here and I'd like to sleep for another hour. So you two keep quiet."

Daphne stomped to the kitchen and slumped in a chair. I closed the door, trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you actually here on business?" she inquired.

"Yes," I admitted, frowning at her question.

"Where do you stay? Here in Brooklyn?"

"No… What's with the questions?" I felt guilty for not telling Justin the truth yesterday, but if he knew Jennifer had given me his address he might have never invited me to his house, or accepted me back in his life.

"Last I heard, they gave people like you hotels in the downtown area. So what were you doing here? Searching for Justin?" She didn't sound mad, only curious and slightly amused.

"I was searching for Starbucks," I lied, sticking to my story.

"Yeah, right. So his mom didn't give you the address or anything like that?" She smirked at me. Her question made me choke on my gulp of coffee. "I _know_." She giggled. "I told her of how Justin missed you, how he'd never gotten over you. I always tell her that when I answer his phone—it happens very often since she usually calls when he's either in the shower or talking to important people at his galleries. It's like voodoo, I swear."

"She did," I admitted. "Jenny told me where Justin lives but…I wasn't sure if I had the courage to come here. I was only walking around when he bumped into me, lost in thought. I had no idea if he was single or seeing someone or maybe he had gotten over me." I shrugged, telling her all my fears.

"Pshh. He never got over you." She looked sad. "You know what will make him really happy?"

"What's that?" I'd do anything to make him smile that special smile of his that lit up the room.

"First, you need to tell him the truth about the reason why you were in Brooklyn. Starting a relationship based on a lie is never a good thing. Second, which you do first actually, is go to the corner of the street and tell Maya I sent you there and to give you the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. Justin will love the gesture."

Flowers were a romantic gesture, something I usually avoided. But it didn't sound bad. I knew Justin would appreciate them.

"I guess I'll leave again so you two can spend the day together. Don't worry about it. I was back only to get a change of clothes, anyway," Daphne said, winking.

Before leaving with her, I told Justin I'd be right back. I hoped he heard me and that he didn't wake while I was gone, thinking the worst. I also took his key so I could get back in the apartment.

Daphne walked me to the flower shop and talked with the woman selling them, she mentioned the flowers were for Justin, which made Maya grin. Everyone loved Sunshine.

Daphne left, saying she'd call before coming back. I hoped Maya wasn't paying attention to our conversation. I'd prefer a stranger not knowing about my personal life.

She started working on the bouquet telling me about each flower she added. Iris meant admiration, faith and courage. A few wild flowers meant spontaneity and thoughtfulness. Lilac for youth and innocence, Orchid for love, beauty and strength, and a single ruby red rose in the middle adding that touch of romance. After thanking her on the lesson of flower symbolization, I paid and made my way back to Justin's place.

Justin was still asleep when I let myself in. Cupcake barreled into the hallway barking and nudging me with his muzzle. I wished I had been inspired to take him out when I went after the flowers. So after another trip down the stairs, only imagining the way back up, we returned fairly quickly. At least, the puppy listened to me.

It was close to noon when we walked back into the apartment. I had stopped at the pizza house in the corner and bought two, not sure if there was food in the fridge. What better breakfast at noon than pizza?

Sitting next to Justin, I traced his jaw with my finger, making him grumble and turn away from me. Laughing, I plucked the Iris from the bouquet and stroked it down his spine. I repeated the gesture until he burst in a fit of giggles.

"Stop, it's tickling," he complained, squirming away.

Chuckling, I kept trailing the flower's petals over his lower back. Justin turned around, seeing the flower. He met my eyes with a large smile on his face.

"You bought me a flower?" he asked softly, never taking his eyes off mine.

"More flowers." I pointed to the bouquet on the table in the kitchen.

"Oh, Brian. I really appreciate it, but…did Daphne talk you into this?"

"Maybe? But it's something I wanted to do, as a forgive me."

He frowned. "It's me who left and hurt both of us all those years ago."

"Actually, I want to apologize for yesterday," I told him. As his eyes widened, I went on quickly before he could think I had second thoughts. "I didn't get lost searching for Starbucks. I knew where you lived. Jennifer told me."

"Figures. The way she's suddenly Team Brian, she could be your mom. She never told me anything about you two talking, let alone meeting regularly."

"Don't be upset. I'm sure she didn't want to cause you any more pain, besides you never asked about me…not her, or anyone else. I always asked everyone who talked to you."

"Don't make me feel like an asshole," he grumbled, taking the Iris from my hand he twirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I didn't mean that. So am I forgiven?" I begged, cupping his cheek.

"Your story wasn't very believable as it was. I should have known. Was Daph involved too? Is the world conspiring against me?"

"The world wants us back together and happy."

"The world achieved their goal." He beamed at me, pushing me back on the bed and kissing me deeply.

I spent the whole weekend with Justin, talking and kissing and making love. We promised to see each other again during the week, whenever I had some spare time. He also had to finish his painting, which he'd tried to work on a few hours in the past couple days, but I always distracted him. I couldn't even feel bad at taking him against the table and almost spilling all his precious stuff all over the floor.

We said goodbye on Sunday night in front of his building while waiting for my cab. I arranged with Cynthia to extend my stay in New York for the next weekend too, so I could attend Justin's show. I also had one week to convince him to pack up and fly back with me. I was determined not to leave without him.

Convincing him seemed to be the easy part on Tuesday over lunch. Abandoning Daphne worried him. But she put his worries at ease, telling him a couple days later she could move in with her boyfriend. That settled it.

On Friday evening I dropped by his apartment to see if he needed help packing. He answered the door shirtless and with his workpants on—they were splattered in all colors. I could hear Daphne laughing from somewhere in the house.

"Hi, Justin." I kissed a clean spot on his cheek. "Is this your new look for tomorrow's opening?"

"Don't." He shook a finger at me. "I'm going to kill that puppy."

"Oh, no. What's he done?"

He led the way to his art room. There was a large suitcase with his clothes in but the problem was the can of blue pain turned upside down, covering most of them.

"He ran into the table and the paint fell in my fucking suitcase. Lucky I have my suit spread on the couch," he said, glowering at his ruined clothes.

"You might rethink that one," Daphne said in a small voice. "Oh, hi." She waved to me.

"What has he down now?" Justin groaned exasperated. When she didn't answer, he stomped out of the room.

"You've got one crazy pup," I noted.

"You can say that." She giggled.

"No fucking way!" Justin yelled from the other room.

"Pee accident?" I whispered to Daphne.

She shook her head. "Paint covered paws."

_Oh, shit._ I rushed after Justin and found him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "We're going shopping." I pulled him up. "Do you still have some clean clothes?"

"Only these pants, and a t-shirt that is in the bathroom."

"It's okay. Don't worry. We'll go and buy a few clothes. But the first thing we do when we get home is spend money in training Cupcake."

He cracked a smile. "I can always leave him here with Daphne."

"No way!" she shouted from the other room.

"We're taking him to Pittsburgh. Hopefully, he won't try and kill my cat," I added thoughtfully.

"We can only hope it's the other way round."

At least I made him smile. "Let's go."

The shopping trip was brief but Justin got a new suit, shirt and tie, and a pair of jeans along with a few t-shirts. I offered to keep them at the hotel, and he accepted, even following me there. On the way to my hotel, he called Daphne and apologized for bailing and that he needed some time away from the pup.

On Saturday evening, at his opening, Justin kept me next to him all through the show, presenting me as his boyfriend. As much as that thought would have scared me some years ago, now it made me happy. I was so proud of my boy, all grown-up and living his dream. Maybe the time spent apart had helped him accomplish his dream of being a painter, and now we could have a relationship without me worrying about him not being happy or accomplished in his career. He was well-known and he could paint from anywhere.

When the event was over, Justin thanked Liam for the amazing opening he had organized. He'd sold five pieces, one of them being the trouble painting he had to redo.

I was so proud of him. I couldn't wait to take him back to my hotel room and show him just how proud of him I was, but my plan didn't go as it was in my head.

In the cab, before I could say my hotel's name, Justin rattled off an address to the cabbie then leaned back into my side, hugging me.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, running my hands through his hair.

"Celebrating. Have you heard of Therapy?" He smiled at me, his eyes shining.

"Uh, not exactly. Unless you mean I need therapy."

Justin laughed. "No, no. It's _the_ spot, the best gay club around."

_Did I even want to know what he'd done in there? Who he'd done?_

We arrived fairly quickly due to the late hour and little traffic. I threw the cabbie some money before allowing Justin to drag me out of the car and into the club.

He knew his way around, which made me realize this was one of the clubs he frequented. The bouncer clapped his back asking how he was; the barman was all over him, hugging and kissing him, anticipating his drink with a wink.

"And for you?" the exuberant bartender asked, turning his eyes on me.

"Same."

He nodded and disappeared to bring our beers.

"Don't mind Pete. That's how he is with everyone," Justin told me seriously, leaning against the bar. "The only time I saw him sad—and I mean sobbing full snot—was when his pet parakeet died, last year."

"That is sad."

"Yeah. I come here often enough for him to know what I usually drink. And he even knows what I'll have depending on my mood, which is freaky."

"Well, he should have offered you champagne, or bubble wine, or whatever he has."

"We'll end the night with that, in your room," he whispered, stepping in front of me and kissing me slowly. "I thought we could use some fun. You wanted to see how a club here was…here we are."

"One last hooray before we're off to our married life?" I joked.

He beamed, hugging me tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am we ran into each other last week."

"And that we could work it out. I was so worried you'd say no to another shot at our relationship," I admitted, kissing up and down his neck. "If you want to dance, let's dance because if we stay here any longer, I might drag you to the backroom."

"No backroom here. Just back alley." He laughed.

"Your beers," Pete said loudly from behind me.

"Thanks!" Justin grinned at him, grabbing the bottles. "Let's dance."

Holding our beers, we danced for a while. The music these days wasn't what it used to be, but Gaga had good songs for clubbing.

Justin had his arms around my neck, mostly grinding into me with a permanent smile on his face. Being on a dance floor with him reminded me of Babylon and all the times I danced with him there. We always had a great time.

As _Born This Way_ ended, and the first sounds of the next song thumped around the room, he froze in my arms. I didn't recognize the song, but it seemed to affect him.

I'd only once seen that terrified look on his face—it was when he was out in public after being released from the hospital.

_Shine I'll stand by you  
>Don't try and push me away<br>'cause I'm just gonna stay  
>You can shine I won't deny you<br>And don't be afraid it'll all be ok_

The song was vaguely familiar. That voice, too.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his cheek.

He gasped, but it seemed not to work. "Air," he gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut.

I immediately led him out of the club, depositing our bottles on an empty table. "Tell me. Are you okay? What happened?"

He leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground, still breathing erratically.

"Justin," I begged him. His behavior was really scaring me. I crouched at his level and took his hands. "Sunshine?"

Taking a huge gulp of air, he met my eyes. "That song…" He jumped, tumbling forward in my arms when a honk blared loudly in the street. "Shit. I haven't heard it in a while."

"And that's why you reacted like this?"

He bit his lip, tears springing in his eyes. Fuck. This was serious. His arms wrapped around me as he sagged in my embrace.

"You weren't there…only after. I remember…I always liked Cyndi Lauper…and this song…it used to be my favorite."

"Not anymore apparently." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"No, not after…" He met my eyes and gulped thickly. "She was playing it when Babylon blew up. You came back as soon as you heard of the bombing. When you told me you loved for the first time."

I froze, not having expected that. "You remember that?"

"Which part?" Justin raised an eyebrow, stifling a smile.

"All of it? I thought people usually forgot unpleasant memories."

"Only when they're bashed in the head," he joked, taking another deep breath of clean air. "I don't think I could forget. Even though you weren't there…I was having fun. As I said, I always loved _Shine_. One minute I was there singing and joking with my friends and the next…" He shuddered. "I ruined the night."

"No, you didn't. I had no idea you felt like this. You never told me."

"You distracted me too much. I was in shock after the events of the night, and then you came and confessed your love to me. I was overwhelmed." Justin chuckled, kissing me.

I helped him stand. "Let's go back to my room. We can walk there."

On the way to my hotel, he admitted to having heard the song a few times over the years and every time he reacted the same. I had no idea if any of my other friends had the same problem. They never mentioned it.

Though, I understood him completely. I had the same reaction every time I heard the song they played at his prom—it made me think of the events that had followed the most romantic night we ever had.

I had an arm around Justin's shoulders, keeping him tucked in my side as we walked the quiet streets. It was really late at night, and besides the cars zooming by, or the random group of people or lone person, it was a pleasant walk.

By the time we reached the hotel, we were both exhausted.

"How about we celebrate my opening and me returning when we get back to Pittsburgh?" he suggested in the elevator.

"Best plan ever." I kissed his forehead.

"Good, because I'm tired."

"We can sleep. We need to wake early and go say goodbye to Daphne, grab the puppy and catch our plane in the afternoon."

"I hate to say it," Justin said amused. "But I'll be tired tomorrow too. Just imagine that's how it's going to be when we live together."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't expect to fuck every day. We've done this once—lived together. We can do it again."

He rubbed the back of his neck, following me out the elevator to my room. "I guess I finally understand your fears… Monotony. Losing interest."

"That won't happen to us, Justin. Trust me." I pushed him into the wall, kissing him deeply. "I love you. We'll make it work. We both want this badly."

"Love you, too." He pecked my lips, smiling bashfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the amazing response! I might not always have time to respond, but know that I read and love all your words.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, worried.

"Everyone will be happy to see you, Justin," Brian told me lightly, keeping his hand around mine.

The gesture gave me enough courage to keep walking down Liberty Avenue towards the diner and stopped me from running back to where he had parked the car. I was still surprised he had gone back to owning a big car—Mercedes G class. I guessed it was for the times he had Gus around, like this time. Though, he'd kept the Corvette; it was in the garage.

We were back in Pittsburgh for two days, but we'd been busy with unpacking my things and exploring every available surface in the house.

He stopped at the front door of Liberty Diner, turning to place his hands on my shoulders. "We don't have to go in if you don't want."

I couldn't help but snort out. "After the lengths you've gone to bring me here? Dragging me out the bed and down the stairs, then strapping me in the car before more or less carrying me down the street?" I took one of his hands from my shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm just worried of their reaction. They're probably upset with me."

"Nonsense. They missed you too."

Sighing, I looked at the door, feeling a churning in my stomach. Over the phone they'd all been nice to me, but what would they think of me being back? And the most important part—Brian and I back together, for good this time.

"If anyone has anything to say against this, which I highly doubt, I promise to put them in their fucking place." Brian grasped my chin in his free hand before planting a loud kiss on my mouth. "Come on, Justin."

I let him walk in first, while I stayed behind him mostly obscured by his winter jacket. Besides a few customers, most of the occupants of the diner were Brian's friends—I wasn't sure if they were still mine—and to my surprise there was Mom with Molly, and that guy she was still dating, Tuck.

"Did you plan this?" I hissed at Brian. It looked like something he'd do.

"No, I swear." He turned to give me his most honest look.

"Look, Gus! Daddy's here!" I heard Linz saying in a loud voice. "And he's brought help. How much are you paying the poor fellow?"

Leaning my forehead against Brian's shoulder blade, I inhaled his cologne for courage. Clearing my throat and stepping away from his back, I revealed myself with my hand still firmly glued to his.

Every mouth opened in shock as they stared at me in disbelief. I really wanted them to say something, do something; instead they just gaped at me.

"Surprise? I brought a souvenir from New York," Brian said jokingly.

"You didn't say you were visiting!" Mom was the first to react.

"You didn't tell me you almost adopted my boyfriend. Now, it's all awkward," I bit back, but tried to keep my voice light.

She had the decency to look guilty, at keeping secrets from me.

"Hey, Justin!" Molly came to me, hugging me tightly. She'd grown so much, she was a teenager now.

"Hi, honey." I hugged her back, one-armed, kissing her head. I still remembered how annoying she used to be when she was little, but now as Mom once told me, she probably needed me considering she couldn't talk to Mom about some stuff. I never believed it when Mom said in some years Molly would come to me, but maybe this was that time.

When we separated, I was dragged into a big hug from Debbie. "Sunshine…You're really back?" she asked, taking my face in her hands.

I nodded, grinning.

That seemed to be all she needed to know because she caught me in a choking hug, mumbling about what an idiot I was. I'd missed Debbie. I'd missed everyone.

Slowly, everyone took a turn at hugging and kissing me. I felt like the main attraction at a circus show.

After Michael hugged me, praising that I finally grew a brain, he went to Brian and whispered something I couldn't hear. Brian chuckled and met my eyes before turning to look at his friend, and shrugged.

I was curious of what that'd been about, but I was pulled into Emmett's arms. "Good to have you back, sweetie! I haven't seen Brian smile like that in ages," he whispered in my ear.

_Did everyone have to say something about Brian never being happier?_ It made me feel like shit because I'd tried, and almost succeeded, at having a life without him, but it seemed he'd been unable to go on without me. Even though I'd missed Brian every day and thought of him constantly, I also achieved my goal—the reason I left in the first place, to have a successful career as an artist.

Mom was the last to hug me. I'd seen her only a handful of times over the past five years, and being back in her arms made me truly realize what an idiot I was. The moment I stepped away from Mom, it felt exactly like before.

Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett were at a table laughing and talking; Linz and Mel were all over the kids; Mom was pushing Molly to eat, and Debbie was shouting toward the cook to make me fries because she knew how much I loved them.

All my fears of being rejected were silly. They still loved me.

Brian led me to an empty booth, behind the one where the Peterson-Marcus family was sitting. He draped his arm over my shoulders, turning to talk to Linz about last minute notes on how to take care of his son. She kept telling him all of the instructions were on the paper packed with his clothes, and that it wasn't difficult to take care of a young boy for a week.

"But you never left him alone with me more than a few hours," Brian protested, glancing at Gus who was slouched in the corner of their booth, playing on his PSP.

"Oh, stop worrying! You're an amazing father. I'm sure Justin will help," Mel commented.

I turned around, placing my hand on Brian's arm, and scowled at her. "It's not like I know a lot more than him about kids, but we'll manage," I said.

"See? Positive thinking. That's what you need." Linz beamed at us. "Besides, Gus is a big boy now. Right, honey?"

He ignored her, making me laugh. It reminded me of myself when I was his age. It shouldn't be so difficult to take care of him.

"So pretty!" Jenny Rebecca exclaimed. "Are you married like Daddy and Ben?" She pointed to my hand.

I quickly dropped it on my lap and Brian fisted his hand, sharing a panicked look with me. We definitely weren't ready for that kind of attention.

"Who's married?" Debbie appeared at our table with a big portion of French fries. My mouth watered at the smell. She held the plate out of my way. "Who's married?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

I became aware of all our friends and family staring at us.

"We're not married," Brian finally said.

"Yet," I added, winking at him.

"The rings are just—"

"—to show the commitment."

"And we were hoping to keep it a secret—"

"—since we're not exactly ready for that. We just got back together," I added.

"Fabulous. Are you going to finish each other's sentences all week?" Gus grumbled, not looking up from his game.

I burst out laughing, remembering how freaked Brian was the last time it happened. I'd been playing around that time, but now I didn't even realize I was doing it. And by the surprised look on his face, he didn't, either.

"I think they're cute," Jenny Rebecca said sweetly. "Just like Daddy and Ben."

Michael started laughing, making everyone join in.

We stayed at the diner for hours. I told our friends most of the important stuff I'd done, I shared with them happy and sad stories, told them how difficult it was to leave Daphne behind, but I knew she was in good hands. In turn, I learned more about their whereabouts—Ted joked about his boss working his ass hard at which we all laughed, and said boss promised to bring a whip at work. That comment moved the conversation to Emmett and one of the parties he had to organize not so long ago; eventually Michael got his turn and mentioned that more and more people were asking about _Rage_.

"We'll continue it," I promised. "After I see what I have to do for the gallery here, we can brainstorm for a new issue."

"You wrote _Rage_?" Gus asked, for the first time looking up from his game. There was awe in his voice.

"I drew it. Your uncle wrote it." I gestured to Michael.

"How cool!" Gus said excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating the author of _Rage_?" he questioned Brian, frowning.

As my boyfriend opened his mouth to answer, Linz beat him to it.

"How do you know about it?" she demanded.

"He just said so." Gus pointed to me, grinning.

"You know what I mean, Gus. You're too young for that comic book!"

"Oh, don't be a bitch," Brian groaned, lighting himself a cigarette.

"Excuse me?" Linz hissed. "Gus is way too young. I thought we discussed this. We'll allow him to decide who he likes—and by introducing him to _Rage_…"

"Are you joking?" Brian snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "A comic book won't make him gay. Besides, Mikey and I were about his age when we first read _Captain Astro_."

"And look how well they turned out!" Debbie beamed at them, pinching her son's cheek.

I truly hoped my mother would never become like Debbie. As much as I loved her, she was probably suffocating Michael.

Brian and Linz kept arguing until Gus stood up, causing them to instantly shut up. "I found the issues in a box in the attic when I was looking for my old toy car…you know for Jenny?"

"You keep them?" I asked, truly shocked and touched.

"Of course. Despite the nature of them, they're very artistic," Mel said with a smile.

"Can I help you with ideas?"

I looked from Gus's imploring eyes to his parents, and then shrugged. "Sure, kid."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. It started a verbal diarrhea from Gus all through our remaining time at the diner, on the way home and it continued until we stepped inside the house and he saw Cupcake and Brian's cat—who didn't have a name. He insisted he didn't call her anything, and it was probably too late to name her, she responded to "here, kitty."

"Promise me one thing," Brian whispered in my ear.

"Anything."

"Don't tell him who inspired you to draw Rage or that the other characters are based on real people."

"Sure, but you must know he sees you as a hero already." I looked at him pointedly.

"Justin…he already knows too much about us without even realizing."

"Oh, right. I think I see where Mel and Linz come from; it may be too graphic for him."

He leaned closer, kissing up and down my neck. "Maybe you can send Rage and J.T. on their honeymoon."

"Or…I can start with the moment they come back from the honeymoon and Rage has to take his superhero duties right up…saving the world."

"Hmm…Good ideas, but I bet the long honeymoon will raise suspicions."

"It's their private time." I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Finishing each other's sentences and being all gross—just like my moms. Point me to the TV and you won't even know I'm here." Gus smiled at us innocently, enjoying interrupting our time.

"I have something better than TV." Brian winked and took his son's hand. "I have an entertainment room with a home cinema, many movies and a Wii gaming system."

"Really? Show me! What games?"

They went off toward the stairs. I remembered how perfect Brian looked holding baby Gus, but now as he kept a hand on his older son's shoulder and they talked about games, it made my heart swell. He had no idea how amazing he was.

"I'll heat the food Debbie sent with us!" I called after them highly doubting they heard me.

I had no idea how Brian could think he was a bad father—he was the best. I would bet all my money that he bought the Wii system and games for this week because he knew Gus was going to stay over.

**oOo**

"So how was your day?" Brian asked as our second day as babysitters came to an end. He'd left early in the morning, and I was woken up some hours later by Gus telling me he was hungry.

"Of course, it took me a while to convince him to wait for me in the kitchen. When he finally picked up on why I was clutching the blanket to my chin, he turned red and left in a hurry. After our rocky start of the day, I asked what he wanted to do; besides staying locked in your entertainment room. I kept prompting him, giving him ideas of fun stuff to do until he exclaimed he wanted to help me work on Rage's comeback."

"That's what you did?" Brian raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous. "For twelve hours?"

"We started around noon so that makes it about ten hours. We even called for take-out food…and it got here an hour later than promised."

He laughed as I pouted. "Yeah, the delivery guys get lost a lot. I have no idea why; it's not difficult to get here."

"Anyway, what about your day?" I started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly peeling it off him.

"I had a day from hell. I'm really starting to wonder if the only reason I had so many and loyal clients in the past is because I used to fuck them in the men's room."

I stopped undressing him, simply staring into his confused hazel eyes. "If that's the reason, they're idiots. You're so smart, and I've seen your advertisements. They're great, Brian."

"Well, Darren doesn't think so. I haven't worked with him in ages, but when he called a while ago, I scheduled him—like I do with all my clients. The first thing he said to me today was 'Now I'm on a waiting list' then he told me about his product." He sighed, shrugging out of his shirt, flinging it across the floor. "I sent him away to have lunch while we put something together. It's the best ad you'll see for headphones, but when he sees it he just smiles and gives me one of these looks…"

"Like, I want to fuck you look?" I guessed, feeling a surge of jealousy fill me.

"Something like that, yes. When the meeting was over, he even said loudly that he was headed to the toilet. I didn't realize what he meant or why he was announcing it to the whole world until I was alone in the office with Cynthia. She gave me a questioning look, asking if I was going to follow Darren or not."

"Did you?" I whispered fearfully. This was Brian after all.

"Yes, but only to tell him either to take the deal or never to come back to me. I also told him I was in a relationship and I loved my partner very much."

My heart swelled. He'd truly changed. "I love you, too."

"So." He smirked, burrowing his face in my neck and peppering kisses between my ear and shoulder. "Who did Rage save this time?"

_To tell him or not to tell him?_

"It was all Gus's idea," I started in a defensive tone. "And he has no idea you're Rage."

"The suspense is killing me," he said around my nipple.

"He suggested Rage save a baby whose homeless mom had just been murdered by the bad guy."

"I didn't take him for the parental type," he said distracted.

"Me neither, until yesterday when I saw the kid in him playing a Wii bowling game with his son."

Brian stopped kissing me. He looked at me seriously. "Does Rage keep the baby?"

"We stopped brainstorming for ideas when Rage told J.T. he brought home a gift."

"I bet J.T. would love the gift."

"Dunno. I'd like to make J.T. a little angry about Rage bringing home a baby without telling him first."

"You're turning yourself into the bad guy?" He chuckled, tracing a finger along my jaw.

"I'll have to talk to Michael about this."

"Do talk to him. If it was real, I can swear you wouldn't act like that. You'd probably ask how high I was when I decided to get the baby. Or, you'd faint from the shock."

I laughed, hugging him tightly. "Probably the latter."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a fluff HEA, just so everyone knows. As little drama as possible.<br>**

**If you want something angsty, I posted a new little story Hanging in Limbo (co-written with my friend, ebbj9891)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little drama ahead. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brian's POV<strong>

I was in the middle of trying to find the best way to promote the local gallery's shows, wanting to create the most impressing advertisement so when the time came I could help Justin, but I couldn't concentrate. Nothing seemed to work and a headache started to build up.

I refused to call Justin again to give me ideas of what galleries liked promotion-wise. I'd already bugged him enough over the past few days. Also, I was determined to figure out today what the advertisement would look like so I could enjoy the last two days I had with my son.

We'd even planned a play-date at Mikey's. After seeing Gus sulking, I confronted him last night and he admitted to missing his sister. Besides seeing her at the diner whenever Justin took him there, or at Michael's store, he wasn't used to being apart from her for so long.

Cynthia knocked on my door making me frown at her through the glass. She poked her head inside my office.

"The representative of the construction firm is here."

Fuck. I'd forgotten about them.

Looking between the pile of papers on my desk and her, I nodded. "Let them in. Who were they again?"

She shook her head amused. "Hobbs Constructions."

I nodded, turning my attention back to the files on my desk. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but I decided to worry about that later. Before the official arrived, I scribbled more ideas of what I could do for the gallery.

The door opened again and I knew my time was up. Pushing back from the table to stand, I lifted my head and froze. My mouth clamped shut as I was about to greet the official.

Hobbs—it was all clear in my head. Of course I knew the motherfucker.

He was the asshole who bashed Justin in the head at his prom. And by the look on his face, he recognized me too.

Cynthia led him to my desk, asking if he'd like anything to drink, but her eyes were on me asking silently what had me rooted in place. I finally snapped out of it, waving her away.

"You know you can leave if this is against your standards," I said snidely, slumping back in my chair.

He only shook his head, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I shouldn't even accept you. Your company was scheduled months ago for an interview and you kept rescheduling until we didn't get any word from you."

"There are problems in my family," he explained, talking at last. "My father was sick and it was over quickly. I barely had time to put everything in place. I only came across his agenda the other week and found he had an appointment at Kinnetik."

If he expected any sympathy from me regarding his father, he was seeking it in the wrong place.

"Okay, so you decided to honor his appointment without even calling ahead and seeing if we were busy or not?" I muttered, glaring at him.

"Can we act professional and forget about the past?" he asked in a small voice.

That was the last straw. His words made me stand so violently I sent half the files on my desk flying to the floor. "You want me to forget you almost killed Justin?" I thundered.

Hobbs shrunk in his chair. "I'm here to discuss the company's need for an advertisement. I guess we need it badly now that we haven't worked in months…"

"You want me to help you after acting so nonchalantly about injuring my boyfriend? You must be insane." I couldn't believe my own behavior. I had my fair share of clients I didn't like, but my differences with Hobbs had another nature.

"I think whatever was left of the past was put to rest when that lunatic, Taylor, threatened me with a gun." He stood too, regaining some confidence. "If you refuse to help based on our past, I'll sue you."

His last statement almost made me laugh, but his first sentence was news to me. I wanted to call him out on his lies, but a sudden bone-chilling thought crossed my mind.

Had Justin really threatened him with a gun? He used to hang out with that dangerous guy, and at one point he even had a gun.

I had no idea what to say to him. "We're professionals here." I sat back in my chair, taking a deep breath. "Tell me what you want for the advertisement, but keep in mind that we're overly-booked at the moment."

He pulled out a stash of papers from his briefcase and searched for a place to spread them. I pointed to the coffee table in front of the couch. If I survived this experience without punching him in the face, I had stronger will-power than I previously thought.

After a while, I got the hang of what he wanted and started treating him like any other client. I was in the middle of telling him how I wanted to do the ad when the door of my office opened with a bang.

_Seriously, it was made of glass. If one more person…_

Fuck. Justin was gaping at me, his eyes moving from me to Hobbs and back.

I quickly crossed the room and hugged him. "Hello, Sunshine." I kissed his cheek, trying to relax him. He was too tense in my arms.

"What's he doing here?" he hissed, pushing me away.

"Hobbs is my client." I couldn't help but notice the asshole was afraid of Justin, which reminded me of his admission from earlier. "I'm still busy, and he wasn't scheduled," I added in a defensive voice, thinking he was here to ask why I hadn't come home yet.

We were living together for a week and I missed more dinners than acceptable.

"There goes my plan of going to drown in Ohio River."

"Uh, what?" I gave him an amused look.

"Your son is driving me crazy. It makes me question my sanity on ever wanting a baby. They all grow up and turn into little bastards."

"What's Gus done?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Give me a minute," I said back to Hobbs before leading Justin out of the office.

"For some reason he only listens to you. We were best friends when he helped me work on Rage, but now when I went to that important meeting with Mr. Wanger about the show, he's possessed."

I looked around, not seeing Gus. "Where is he? And what has he done? I did offer to keep him here today while you went to your meeting," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that meant you had to wake the kid at six in the morning. Not cool." Justin sighed. "Anyway, I was chatting with Mr. Wanger about the theme of the show, and lost track of Gus. I made the mistake of allowing him to wander off."

"Did he destroy something?" I asked fearfully.

"Someone from the back room brought him to us asking if he was mine and saying he'd made a stack of old antiques fall. I have no idea what he was doing, probably hiding or something. Anyway, I took him to Michael's to stay with his sister for a while."

"Good. Sorry about…" I waved a hand behind me. "I didn't make the connection until I saw his face. We exchanged a few words I wouldn't repeat then got to work."

"It's old news. Fuck him. I was just surprised to see you together, talking." He shrugged.

"He mentioned something, though."

"Probably lies," Justin mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"He said you threatened him with a gun. Is that true?" I dropped my voice, lifting his chin with one finger. "Because it's a serious accusation, Justin. If it's true, you risk…"

"He won't tell anyone. We both put his actions to rest when I went after him with Cody." He sounded agitated. "It's over. Forget it. If you want the truth, I regret it. Besides, it made me feel bad. At least I didn't go all the way as Cody wanted."

"Cody? The guy you used to hang with when you were after homophobes?"

"Yes. What's with the questions? Come on, Brian."

Maybe he was right. If he was at peace with the past, and so it seemed Hobbs was too, maybe I should give it a rest, as well.

"Let me wrap up the meeting with him. We're going to dinner."

"Alone, please," he begged, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sure, Sunshine. I'll have a talk with Gus when we pick him up later."

"Must we? He can spend the night at Michael's. We'll be alone, at last."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like a plan. Come in. You can call and give him the news while I finish off with Hobbs."

"That plan sounds fabulous. Finish off with him, baby." He teased.

"Justin!" I groaned, opening the door of my office. "Mikey's number from the store is somewhere in my phone."

"I'll find it." He pecked my cheek before walking to my desk and throwing himself in the chair. He spun a few times, before stopping and fixating Hobbs with his eyes. Justin wasn't glaring or smirking, he was simply staring blankly at my client, which distracted him.

It also got on my nerves. I had no idea who I wanted to slap—the fucker next to me or my boyfriend.

I chose to bring my client back to our discussion by snapping my fingers in front of his eyes. He jumped, looking at me startled.

Justin started chuckling, but when I turned to look at him, he immediately busied himself with the phone. He was having too much fun with the power he now held over Hobbs.

It didn't take long to finish our meeting. We had both lost the concentration after Justin interrupted us with his impromptu visit, and he was making it difficult to continue too.

While he was on the phone with Michael he talked too loudly, then he found chewing gum in my desk drawer and started munching soundly, even creating balloons. When I thought he was done with acting like a brat, he started clicking on my computer until he found a song on YouTube probably and played it loudly, even asking if we liked the song.

"I'll let my assistant call you for our next meeting," I told Hobbs before closing the door after him.

"That was very rude. If it was any other client you wouldn't have done it," I said upset, stalking to where Justin resumed spinning on my chair.

"He's boring. Besides, I thought you were busy with the gallery's ad," he said lazily.

"I am. I have more than one team. We can take more than one project at a time." I stopped the chair from spinning. "I think Gus's behavior rubbed on you."

"How so?" he asked innocently, chewing noisily.

"You're such a brat, Justin. I missed this attitude of yours."

"Good. You're gonna see it a lot more if you don't make appointments on time. We're together now, and I want you home every night for dinner. If you don't make it, you'll get bratty Justin. I might as well send you to sleep on the couch."

"Aye!" I saluted, squatting to his level and kissing him softly. He wound his hand around my tie, keeping me still and kissing me back, his tongue invading my mouth. When I tipped his head back to get better access, he pulled away coughing.

"Fuck. I swallowed it. And don't you dare laugh," he threatened me lightly.

"Well, serves you right." I ruffled his hair. "A gum won't kill you. Drink lots of fluids and you'll be fine."

"I can start with _your_ fluids," he teased, tracing the front of my pants with a finger.

"Or, you can wait for later. We're still at work. Want to see my ideas for the gallery's ad?"

He grabbed my dick, squeezing. "I want you here."

"Justin…" I protested feebly.

My warning went unheard. Justin pulled me even closer, slowly unzipping my pants.

I looked over my shoulder, worried of what my employees would see. Thankfully, they were all otherwise occupied.

"Sit." He stood up, pushing me down into my chair, before dropping to his knees under my desk.

_Jesus Christ. He is actually going to blow me._

Opening my pants, Justin pulled my hard dick out, licking his full lips. He'd always been amazing at blow jobs, a natural talent. I'd missed his mouth as much as I'd missed his person, or close enough.

"Head will be fifty, but considering the risk of getting caught, I'll take a hundred." He smiled sweetly, meeting my eyes.

I gasped, before schooling my features. He wanted to play? Good.

I was all for PDA, but not at work; at least, not in a public area like my office. The bathroom was a different and old story.

"I'll decide how much you deserve after you're done."

His eyes widened. _Yes, two could play a game, Taylor._

"I usually collect up front."

"You'll make an exception this time." I placed a finger under his jaw, tugging at his chin to open his mouth.

He seemed to regain his wits. "I always swallow, Mr. Kinney."

I nearly jizzed myself like an unexperienced preteen boy…something only Justin could make me do.

"Touché," I mouthed.

He winked, wrapped his hand at the base of my dick and went for the kill. He licked around the head, sucking it into his mouth with loud, obscene sounds, until I could taste blood from biting my lip to keep from moaning.

Then, he engulfed my entire dick in his mouth. I could see his throat expanding from swallowing me. Justin peered up through half closed eyes, and hummed. My eyes crossed in pleasure.

I pressed a hand at the back of his head and guided him over my erection. _Jesus, it felt so good!_ The sounds he was making were ripped out of a pornographic movie, but he knew exactly what I liked, how I liked it. As he reached a hand for my balls, my phone rang loudly.

We both jumped, and Justin nearly hit his head on the inside of my desk.

"Stop," I hissed, pushing against his shoulder. "It's Michael."

He pulled away with a loud pop, frowning. "So answer him. I'm just enjoying my Brian-flavored lollipop."

"Justin," I threatened him through clenched teeth, daring him to go back to sucking me. When I picked up the phone, he squeezed the base of my cock, smiling innocently.

"Mikey," I greeted my friend with a hitched breath.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yes." I gasped when Justin gave me a long lick, flattening his tongue over the length of my dick.

"I'm headed home. Any idea when you're coming?"

"Soon." I moaned, as Justin took me back in his mouth, blowing me with renewed vigor.

There was a short pause from Mikey, before I heard a long sigh. It meant he caught on to what I was doing.

"Really, Brian? I mean, _seriously_. What the fuck are you doing?"

He knew me too well. I probably couldn't even roll my eyes without him knowing. "I'm at work," I breathed out, trying to lie as best as I could while being deep-throated.

Michael snorted. "Yeah, right. I hoped this time was for real—you and Justin. No more bullshit. No more fucking around."

"What the fuck are you talk… Yeesss! Fuck. Like that!" I grunted when Justin pressed a finger under my balls, slowly circling my hole. I shifted lower on the chair to give him better access.

"Brian, I'm serious!" Mikey snapped, reminding me I was on the phone with him.

"Mikey, can't talk…now…ahh." I panted as Justin doubled the effort to get me off. "Later… Call you…" I threw my head back, gritting my teeth when he ducked his head to suck on my real ball. It amazed me that he remembered which one was real.

I could hear Michael was on a roll, but I hung up. I'd deal with him later.

Besides, he really had to have more faith in me. I'd never cheat on Justin.

"Suck me." I moved Justin's head to the tip of my dick.

"Greedy, aren't we?"

"Needy. Suck me, already, or God help me, I'll take you against the desk."

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Is that a promise?"

I stroked his cheek. "Maybe another time…when we're alone in here…after hours."

"It's a date!" He grinned at me, going back to work.

It didn't take long for me to explode down his throat. As promised, he swallowed every last drop. Licking his lips, Justin got up from under my desk after tucking me back in my pants and planted his hands on the armrests of my chair. He leaned over and kissed me deeply, never breaking eye-contact.

"I love you," he murmured, pecking my lips repetitively, unable to separate.

"Should I pay you more for the affection?" I joked, running my fingers through his hair.

Justin plopped on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Way to ruin the mood, asshole!"

I peppered kisses on his neck, stopping at his ear. "I love you, Justin." I caught the lobe between my lips. "Always have, always will."

"Forever." He turned his head to kiss me, smiling.

Cynthia chose that moment to unceremoniously barge into my office. She gasped, turning red when she noticed the compromising position we were in. Lucky for her, she hadn't interrupted us earlier.

"I can…come back…later?"

"I'll be gone _later_. What is it?" I asked, holding Justin against my chest. I wasn't ready to let him go.

"I need your signature here." She placed a paper on my desk.

After scanning the document, I signed, pushing the paper to her. "Go home. It's Friday. We're leaving, too."

"Thank you. See you on Monday. Have fun!" She winked, waving over her shoulder as she walked out of my office.

"We will!" Justin said in a singing voice, making her laugh.

**OoO**

We had dinner at a nice restaurant. Justin kept eyeing me with an amused expression all through our evening, but I didn't question his behavior. I had learned my lesson long ago not to question him, unless I wanted one of his babbling speeches on one thing or another.

When we walked to the car, he stopped at the flower shop in the corner of the street and brought a red rose. I waited a few feet away, watching him with interest. If he wanted a rose, he could have said.

Justin offered it to me, smiling shyly. "Be my Valentine?"

My eyes widened.

It was today. I was such an idiot. I never cared for this stupid holiday, or any other love-related event.

When I didn't answer fast enough, his smile disappeared and he dropped his hand. "Too much?" He bit his lip, not meeting my eyes.

I cleared my throat, tilting his head with one finger. "I'd love to, Justin." I plucked the rose from his hand. "I forgot about today."

"I thought so, but don't worry." I could tell he'd lost some of his excitement.

"We don't need Valentine's Day, Justin. No one does. It's just for media."

He bristled, looking hurt. "It's for people who love each other!"

"I'd rather show you all year long what you mean to me, not only one day." I took his hand, rubbing my thumb over the top of it. "I love you every day, not one day every year."

It was still new to me to admit my feelings so openly, but at the same time, it was freeing to let him know how much I loved him; and to see him smiling his special mega-watt smile.

"Oh, Brian!" Justin threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

Our display got the attention of passer-byers and they cheered. Justin took the advantage of that and grabbed my face in his hands, kissing me full on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him, kissing him back furiously.

I wanted nothing more than to take him home, but we had to go to Mikey's and beg them to keep Gus overnight.

The drive to Michael and Ben's was quiet, except Justin humming along to the silly romantic songs on the radio.

"How did you get to town?" I asked suddenly, realizing I'd left early and took the car, obviously.

"The Fairy Godmother," he answered seriously.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I found your old car…"

"She doesn't have gas."

"I know. So when I accepted our fate to be stranded there, we got a surprise visit." He beamed at me.

"From the Fairy Godmother?" I joked.

"It was only Mom, actually. She drove us to the gallery."

We stopped at a red light and I turned to face him. "If you want the 'Vette, I can have someone look at it and buy gas." I knew how much he liked that car.

"Really? If it's not too much, I mean. I'll help you pay for it."

I rolled my eyes. "Nonsense. Consider it a house-warming gift." I winked, leaning to peck his cheek.

"I thought the housewarming gift was you fucking me in every room."

He looked mock-hurt, and it made me laugh, but I didn't correct him.

At Mikey's I wasn't planning on staying long. After talking to Justin—which meant him forgiving Gus, we'd decided to bring Gus back home with us. We'd have time to be alone once he was gone, and we'd miss him. It wasn't often when my son visited.

I hated when the little shit was right.

Justin rang the doorbell as I inspected a lit up pink, heart-shaped object on their porch. They were both insane. I truly hoped I'd never cave to anything so ridiculous if Justin happened to like it.

The door opened to reveal Hunter. I had no idea he was visiting. He was studying to become a doctor at _Northwestern University._

_"Hi, Hunter!" Justin said excitedly._

_"Hey. Come in," he mumbled, stepping aside._

_"Something wrong?" I questioned his sulky tone._

"They're acting like kids."

"They _are_ kids," Justin reminded him.

I stifled a smile. "Hunter's talking about Ben and Michael," I explained.

"You got it." Hunter pointed at finger to me. "I'll be in my room."

We went to the living room to find their once spotless place turned upside down. They seemed to be in a game of tag seeing as everyone was running, and JR was squealing loudly.

Gus was the first to see the guests. "Dad!" he shouted, rushing to me. "Play with us!"

I shared a panicked look with Justin, who chuckled and pushed me to join the crazy people. Michael caught my eye from across the room, and frowned.

Oh, he still thought I had a trick earlier, which made me grin at him. I read somewhere that smiles confused people, and I loved keeping him confused about my personal life.

"We were wrapping up the play-time. The adults are tired," he said loudly. "Honey, why don't you go change Jenny's clothes? She's sweaty," he added to Ben.

"Sorry, buddy. Maybe tomorrow." I winked at Gus, hoping he'd forget about it. "Go, get your stuff. We're going home."

"I'll change her shirt," he offered, taking his sister's hand and walking toward the stairs.

It was just us, the adults, and I could feel the tension building up.

"Want a drink?" Ben offered, breaking the silence.

"Sure, honey. Go with Justin. We'll join you soon," Michael told him.

I nodded to Justin, knowing I had to face Michael and his questions. I had to explain what he had heard wasn't exactly what he thought.

He advanced on me the second we were alone. "Are you fucking stupid, Brian? How many people have to tell you how much that guy loves you?" he whisper-shouted, not being very credible.

It was actually quite funny how concerned he was about Justin all of a sudden.

"About as much as I love him, I suspect." I shrugged.

"Then why the fuck would you go behind his back to your old ways?"

I chuckled, patting his cheek and leaving my hand resting there. "Believe it or not, it was all Justin's doing…what you heard."

Mikey's eyebrows shot up. "You were whacking off at work thinking of him? You're falling in the other extreme—fast."

"He paid me a visit—a satisfying one." I winked.

"Christ. In your office, Brian?" He made a face. "Were you…fucking? That would be so you. Talking on the phone while getting your rocks off."

I laughed, wrapping my arm around his neck. "No. Let's just say, Justin was thirsty." I steered us to the kitchen, smiling.

"You have no shame," Michael mumbled.

"Like you haven't done that at the store with Ben." Justin offered me a glass of amber liquid when we reached them. I downed it in one gulp. "It's late. We'll have to catch up next week. Promise," I told them, ready to get home. "Gus, hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Oh, yes. We can swap stories of how was our week with the kids." Ben nodded.

"I'll tell you now—long," Justin answered.

"Which reminds me, Gus is off TV or games until he apologizes," I added, remembering what he'd done earlier to Justin.

"Don't be mean. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Sunshine, you came to me with suicidal thoughts after spending a few hours alone with Gus."

"Try spending a day with JR. You'll start searching for your coffin," Michael joked.

"Bummer. I didn't keep your present from my thirtieth birthday." I laughed

"Or less macabre," Ben added. "You'd want a one-way ticket to a far-away country."

"That bad?" Justin asked worried.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs, clearing my throat. "GUS!"

"I'm here. Chill." He descended, scowling at me.

"Good. Let's go." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Ben bid us goodbye, before going to check on their daughter.

Michael led us to the car, and as Justin buckled Gus in the backseat, he came to my side. "Nice." He pointed to the rose sitting on the dashboard.

"Justin's other present." I grinned.

"He was always a romantic."

"I can do romance too if I want. I'll see you on Sunday when we give the kids to their mommies." I took his face in my hands. "Have a nice night, Mikey." I pecked his mouth.

"You too. As much as possible." He smirked.

"You bet."

On the way home, Gus fell asleep, making Justin paranoid. He insisted I drove slower so Gus wouldn't fall between the seats, considering he was lying on the bench.

It made me wonder of the way he'd act if we had a child of our own. But I pushed that thought away quickly. I was nearing an even scarier milestone age, and being the father of a baby wasn't on my To Do list. Though, if it was something Justin wanted, I wouldn't think twice.

When we arrived home, I carried Gus to his room while Justin went to ours, to wait for me.

It didn't take me long to wake Gus enough to change him in his pajamas, before tucking him under the blanket.

I expected Justin to be naked and all playful, ready for another round, but what I found on the bed made me snort. He was fast asleep, lying on the covers in only his boxers.

I tried pulling the covers from under him, but gave up when he wouldn't budge. I wrapped him in the cover and lay on my side of bed with the blanket. It would be funny in the morning to find Justin still wrapped in the covers, if he didn't kick it off the bed during the night.

I'd forgotten how agitated he was during the night—one of the few things I didn't miss.

The last few days I had with Gus were mostly spent at home, playing Wii games. I was getting pretty good at bowling, something I detested. Gus kept begging me to bring Justin to play with us, but I knew he was busy with figuring out what to paint and drawing Rage. He and Mikey wanted to publish the next number by the beginning of March.

Eventually, Justin joined us. The three of us had fun, and it gave me dreams of doing this more often. The downside was Gus living many miles away, which made me think again of having a family with Justin. He'd most likely think I was joking if I brought it up, but one of these days I might as well let him know my wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Justin's POV**

"Are you sure you want to change the roses to orchids?" Emmett asked for the fifth time in the past hour.

"Yes!" I almost shouted, throwing him a glare over my shoulder.

"Now, don't become an agitated bride. I hate that kind," he reminded me soothingly, waving a finger around in a circle, in true Emmett-style.

"I'm calm. Oh, this is bullshit!" I squeezed the phone in my hand. No one I called was picking up.

Emmett came to me, pried the device from my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "Now, tell your best wedding planner what's the matter. Is that future husband of yours being an ass…more than usual?"

I cracked a smile, relaxing in his hug. "Brian's perfect—as long as he doesn't wake up in the middle of night deciding to change stuff we carefully planned for months now. Then there's Daphne too. Why did I ever agree to that insanity?"

"Justin, you're just stressed. When's the last time you relaxed?"

"What's that mean? I forgot the concept of relaxation when I agreed to marry Brian the day he decided to pop the question in front of everyone at the diner, three months ago."

I still couldn't believe he'd actually asked me officially in public where everyone would know he was definitely off market.

_I was waiting for Brian at the diner to have lunch when I decided to help Debbie clean around since it was rush hour and her new employee wasn't there. She tried protesting, but I took the tray from her hands, going to clear tables. I'd done this for years, I knew what I had to do._

_Not long after I was back in my element, with Debbie smiling gratefully at me, the gang entered the diner. Michael was amused when he noticed who was taking their order._

"_I'm helping your mom since her employee is late," I explained. "Now, what will you have?" I tapped the pen to my notepad._

_They rattled off the usual stuff and after I placed their order to the cook, then I turned to ask Debbie if she needed anything else. But at that moment Brian stepped into the diner. His eyes zeroed to our friends' table, and he frowned when he didn't see me there._

_Laughing, I walked over as he shuffled in their direction, visibly upset I wasn't there._

"_And what will you have, Mr. Kinney?" I grinned at him._

_He looked at me surprised, and I couldn't help but laugh._

"_I'm helping Debbie."_

"_Well, you can help her another time, there's something I want to tell you," he said confidently. Grabbing me by the loops of my jeans, he tugged me closer. "I've made a decision."_

"_You're going straight!" Emmett gasped, clutching at his heart theatrically. _

"_Shut up, Honeycutt!" Brian threw him a dirty look before focusing on me._

"_What decision?" I asked, searching his eyes. I couldn't read him, and it kind of scared me._

_He cleared his throat, glanced around, and no thanks to Emmett's obnoxious exclamation, everyone was looking at us, then he took my left hand, holding it tightly._

"_Will you marry me, Justin?"_

_My jaw unhinged and I stared at him in shock. He _didn't_ just propose in front of the whole diner. Our friends and family knew we were going to marry, of course, but now the whole gay community would know._

_It was Brian's way to say he was taken—forever. _

_Brian squeezed my hand, narrowing his eyes at me._

_Oh shit. I didn't answer._

"_Yes!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. _

_He hugged me tightly. "You got me worried there for a second."_

"_No way! Brian Kinney, worried?" I teased, kissing his cheek soundly._

"_It happens on occasions." He returned my kiss, before sitting down next to Michael, and pulling me on his lap. I guessed helping Debbie could wait. _

Emmett pulled me out of my daydream as he led me to the couch. I had to admit, he was very professional when it came to working on the wedding. I knew he was great, but the last time I hadn't realized what the fuss about having Emmett Honeycutt as a wedding planner was. He was simply amazing.

After leaving me on the couch, he disappeared back into the kitchen, only to reappear ten minutes later with two cocktails.

"Now." He sat next to me, offering me a glass. "What about Daphne?"

"You know what." I gave him a pointed look.

Daphne was another unbelievable thing that happened to me in the past few months. I'd forgotten how hectic life in Pittsburgh could get. In New York, it was as if I lived in a shell, protecting myself from the best things in life.

Not long after making our engagement public and official, Brian and I, somehow—still not sure how—got talking about babies. The odd and funny part was he brought up the subject…out of nowhere.

Of course, when I reluctantly admitted I'd like to have a baby with him, he immediately said I'd be the father. He already had Gus, and he doubted any doctor would accept his sperm after his history with cancer.

Sometime after that conversation, I found myself in the hospital being tested and checked to see if I could be a father. When we got the green light, we had one tiny problem left—a woman to carry the baby. With Melanie and Lindsay in Canada, and both too old to conceive without risks, we lost hope. The excitement had died down fast.

I was ready to forget about our lost dream when one night, a while ago, I got a call from Daphne telling me to pick her up from the airport. It was one in the morning and I was tired. Initially, I thought it was a joke, but then I realized she was actually back.

Brian and I quickly got dressed and drove to the airport to pick up a distressed Daphne. She was done with New York and idiots who promised stuff only to break their promises. It turned out her boyfriend was still a jerk, like I remembered him from high school, and hadn't shown his true face until after I left.

The first morning she stayed with us, I found her and Brian in the kitchen discussing something seriously. He mentioned our desire to have a baby to her. To my surprise, Daphne offered, saying she'd do anything for me, and having my baby would make her feel important and forget about New York.

A few weeks later, she rushed into Michael's store where we were brainstorming for Rage, to let me know she was pregnant.

It was then when the nightmare began. She was sick every day and seemed to have forgotten all about being happy to have my baby. Her parents, who had always loved me, tried to talk sense into her, saying I was using her and I'd toss her to the curb the second I had what I wanted. That was the last time she'd seen them, about a month ago. At the moment, Daphne was living with us, but I could tell she wasn't happy about the arrangements.

On top of this, Brian was constantly busy with work and when he got home, I tried talking to him during dinner, but that was short lived. After eating, we simply crashed from a long day.

Exactly what he'd feared was happening—routine, busy lives, no time for fun, monotony. I hated thinking Brian was right when he knew why he kept himself away from all these things from the beginning. At least, I knew he was mine and I had him next to me every night.

Emmett had listened patiently to everything I said, nodding in understanding. He patted my hand when I was done.

"You need a few days away from this madness."

"That's settled. I have to attend an event in San Francisco this weekend. My friend from New York has a show there."

"Is Brian going with you?"

"I hope so," I mumbled, sipping from my cocktail.

"He should. You both need to get away from this routine."

"I'll talk to him tonight."

"Allow me. I love involving the groom in the wedding planning. And relaxing the bride is part of my job." Emmett winked.

"Why does everyone see me as the wife?" I scowled at him. "I'm going to be Brian's husband! His partner."

"Don't fool yourself, sweetie. Look at Michael. He accepted his role."

"Can we move on? We need to discuss the flower arrangements, then I have to get a hold of Daphne to see if she's staying with her friend or needs a lift back here—"

"You're doing it again. Stop stressing over the wedding." He pursed his lips. "You're not doing anything for the wedding until after you return from San Francisco. Let me handle it. As for Daphne, forget about her. I'll talk to her." He pulled me up. "Go, take a relaxing bath. I'll prepare a romantic dinner for you and Brian then leave you two lovebirds. You both need to loosen up."

I was about to freak all over again.

_Forget about Daphne? _

_Forget about the wedding?_

_Take a bath?_ Huh, I couldn't remember the last time I soaked. If Emmett's plan worked, I might get laid by the end of the night. Even sex had been part of the routine lately, which scared me the most.

Brian had always been right, and I'd been too young and in love to understand how right he was.

When I finished my bath, I wrapped a bathrobe around me and went downstairs to check on Emmett.

He was gone, but there was a note on the counter.

_Sunshine,_

_Daphne's staying at her friend's for the rest of the week._

_Enjoy the food!_

_Relax._

_Have fun in S. F.!_

_Keep Brian on his toes, you're doing an amazing job!_

_Love, Emmett xoxo_

_P.S. There are strawberries in the refrigerator _

I chuckled, leaving the note there. I was on my way upstairs to change when the front door opened to show me a disheveled Brian.

"What's wrong?" His appearance made me think of the worst.

"You," he whispered, coming closer and pressing his forehead to mine. "You're okay."

"I am."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me when you didn't answer the phone. I was in a meeting earlier when you called, and my phone was in my office charging."

"Oh, that explains it. Well, I took a bath and didn't hear the phone," I answered sheepishly.

"I can see." He smirked deviously, loosening my string tie.

"No. No. No." I slapped his hands playfully. He pouted adorably. I leaned up to kiss him. "Food first."

"You cooked?"

"Emmett offered to make us dinner."

"He's a decent cook."

I grabbed him by his striped tie and led him to the kitchen.

I doubt either of us tasted the paella dish. We inhaled it, eager to continue where we left off in the hallway.

Brian found Emmett's note and grinned. "He left the strawberries he brought for tasting. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You want?" I asked innocently.

"Do you have to ask?"

I dropped a kiss on his cheek on the way to the fridge. The plates crashing to the floor made me turn surprised, in time to see Brian clearing the table. He tapped the wooden top. "Hop on."

Stepping carefully around the mess he'd made, and trying not to get upset over broken plates, I climbed on the table. He untied my bathrobe, took a strawberry and trailed it over my chest, circling my nipples before going lower. It stopped at my navel, where it dipped in making me squirm. Brian leaned over me and bit from the fruit, coating my stomach in strawberry juice, then proceeded to slowly lick it up.

The teasing and the long wait for this moment were too much for my tormented body.

"Please, Brian. I need you." I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"Let me have some fun first." He nipped at my stomach.

I sat up on my elbows, awkwardly pushing his jacket off his shoulders then unbuttoning his shirt. "How about you fuck me against the table, or on the table whichever you prefer. _Then_ you can take your sweet time."

"Scoot over," he commanded. After locating the bottle of lube I had strategically put in a kitchen drawer for times like this, he placed my knees on either side of his shoulders pouring generous amounts of lube over my crack. I gasped at the cold sensation, but his fingers warmed it up fast as they stretched me.

I helped by ripping the condom foil open and handing it to him. "I'm ready." If he kept teasing me I'd finish before he even began.

Brian unzipped his pants, pulled his dick out, rolled the condom over it and pushed into me, his hands bracing on the back of my thighs.

I groaned loudly. I missed having him inside me, filling me so completely. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he moved slowly, smiling. My fingers grasped at his back and he seemed to understand I needed more, because his rhythm changed.

Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust back fast only to repeat the motion again and again and again. My head fell back on the other side of the table as I shouted in ecstasy. This was what I needed—a good fucking, the way only Brian knew how to deliver.

The table moved a few inches as he kept his maddening pace, but I didn't care.

All too soon for my liking, the tell-tale signs of my impeding release started to show. My balls tightened, my stomach muscles clenched, my toes curled, my fingers dug into Brian's back no doubt leaving marks, but that was the last thing on my mind, especially when he changed the angle a little, nailing my prostate. My back arched as I exploded over our chests…without even being touched.

Brian stopped momentarily, sweat falling from his hair on my chest as he eyed my twitching cock kind of surprised, then his eyes rolled back and his hips jerked erratically a few times until he came, collapsing on top of me.

He nuzzled against my ear, breathing hard against it. "Love you."

I stroked his sweaty hair, smiling widely. "Why can't we do this every day?"

"We don't want routine. Next time we could fuck in the hallway," he suggested, nipping at my ear.

"Or you could show me your sweet side and make love to me in front of the fireplace."

"As long as you lock the dog away. The last time we did that he decided to rim me."

He shuddered at the horrifying experience, but I burst out laughing. He'd looked positively terrified and I hadn't been supportive at all, rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"Well, there's bad sex too," I said lightly.

"That's true, Sunshine, but the dog interrupting wasn't bad sex. It was plain and simple cockblocking."

I chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Alright. I'll lock Cupcake away before we test the rug in the living room again. Now, take me to bed."

"You greedy little shit."

**OoO**

The event in San Francisco was one of the best gallery shows I'd ever seen. Brian didn't admire the paintings as much as me, but even he could appreciate the artist's talent.

I'd made some great friends through the years in New York, and they always invited me to their shows, just like I invited them to mine. Simon wasn't the exception. He was my best friend, though we hadn't talked much in the past few months. He'd been busy preparing for this show.

"Do you want to go to the after party, too?" I asked, distracting Brian from ogling the waiter who was mingling, offering champagne.

He grinned at me. "Sure. I want to experience this."

"It's not very exciting. They're usually held at a rich guy's house, there's chamber music, drinks and boring talk."

"Sounds fascinating." Brian winked, taking my hand. "We can go back to the hotel if you don't want to go."

I could tell he wanted to go, and I reminded myself he wasn't used to this. I used to attend at least five parties like this per month when I was in New York. "It's okay. I forgot it's your first time in such environment."

"I've been to your opening in New York, and the one Linz organized for you all those years ago."

"Oh, right. But this is different. This is a posh event. I didn't have an after party. Never."

"Too bad. I'll take notes and throw you a fabulous party after your next opening." He leaned closer, kissing me softly.

I still marveled at how much he'd changed. "That will probably be after the wedding. I'm still not sure what I'm going to paint. I need a new theme."

Brian faced me, tapping his lips with a long finger. "How about…_love_?" He said the last word so softly, but holding so much meaning it made my heart stutter. "I promise to inspire you every day." His lips pressed against mine, his tongue sneaking into my mouth.

It made me dizzy. Only Brian could make me lose my head in a room full of people. "Let's not steal Simon's moment of glory." I laughed nervously, pulling away.

He realized people were staring, and shrugged. "Let's hit that after party. If it sucks, we can find a bathroom."

"Always the romantic." I wrapped my arms around his waist, walking outside the gallery.

"I'm not sure if they want to turn the party into an orgy, because if that's the case, I'd take you in front of everyone."

"Don't," I begged, trying not to burst out laughing. "You'll ruin my reputation of a good boy."

One hour into the boring party, I'd talked to all the right people, congratulated Simon on his work and was ready to politely excuse ourselves. Brian brought fresh drinks, kissing my cheek as he handed me the glass.

I couldn't get used to this sweet and romantic side of him. It was still the Brian I knew and loved, but more open about his feelings which made him adorable in such moments. Of course, I'd never tell him that, he'd probably bite my head off.

Simon clinked his glass, getting everyone's attention.

Damn. He was right next to us and it would be impossible to leave. Heaving a sigh, I leaned against Brian's chest. He kept an arm around my shoulders, his chin resting on top of my head. It gave me a feeling of contentment.

Simon started a speech about thanking everyone for attending his show and joining him at the party, before he started praising his boyfriend. We had yet to meet his boyfriend he spoke so highly of; he was the surprise.

I tuned Simon out, waiting for our escape, imagining the glorious night we were going to spend at the hotel. Brian had promised to put the DO NOT DISTURB sign to good use.

My daydreaming was interrupted by a name Simon said excitedly.

"Without further ado, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, the amazingly talented violinist—Ethan Gold!"

I felt more than heard Brian's quick intake of breath, then his hand clamped on my bicep. I was too tense to feel any pain.

I'd never thought our paths would ever cross.

When my ex-lover stepped into the room, stopping in the circle that had formed, his eyes found his boyfriend and he smiled. He hadn't changed at all—the same curly black hair, same dark eyes, skinny and with that air of importance and arrogance he always had. Sometimes I wondered what the hell I saw in him.

As Ethan raised his fiddle to his shoulder, our eyes met for a fraction of second. He looked alarmed, his mouth dropping before he quickly schooled his features, closing his eyes and starting to play. I recognized the song from the time we were together. He used to play it a lot.

"Air," I breathed to Simon who nodded absentmindedly, his focus on his boyfriend.

Linking my hand with Brian's, I pulled him outside on the patio, sliding down the brick wall.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I was probably in shock. It was the only explanation of why my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Raising my eyes I found Brian staring at me with a frown and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"We talked about quitting smoking," I said automatically. "It won't be good for the baby."

"Justin." He crouched in front of me, placing a hand on my knee. "Are you okay?"

I looked down, sighing. "I don't know."

"We can leave." He glanced inside through the glass ceiling-to-floor walls. Ethan was still playing.

"No. It will make me a coward. I guess if he seeks me out…I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to. The asshole hurt you." He was getting upset and I didn't want to ruin our night.

"He did promise me a lot, but he chose his career over our relationship, over his true nature. The part that made me leave was the cheating. Though, I understood him completely the day I left you…why he decided to hide who he was and take whatever was thrown at him…it was his only choice to make a name of himself."

"Do not compare yourself to him! Your reasons were different, and I might have had a say in all that." He squeezed my knee.

"Maybe our break was good. We both grew up." I reached for his hand. He stroked my palm, smiling.

"It's been the worst years of my life…living without you," Brian admitted.

A throat clearing from above us announced us Ethan was done playing and he'd sought me out.

"Am I interrupting?"

_Yes_, I thought. "Hi," I chose to say.

"We were discussing you, actually," Brian told him, flipping my hand over to show him my ring. I liked this possessive side of him.

"I'm sorry, Justin. Hiding wasn't the best idea." Ethan rested his shoulders against the wall, a few feet away from us.

"Hiding is never a good idea," I admitted. "It blows up in your face, eventually."

"That's what happened to me. A couple years back I was invited to play with London Orchestra Symphony. I met a cute guy who played cello. He showed me around during my stay—mostly pubs. One night we both got plastered and I forgot I was the youngest newest oversees sensation and papz were on my ass day and night. Short story, we gave the locals quite the show in the pub, in the street and in the hotel's lobby. Needless to say, the news hit the media and the next morning I was contactless."

I really felt bad for him.

"You got what you deserved," Brian said acidly.

"Hey." I squeezed his hand. Before I could add anything, some sympathetic words to Ethan, my phone rang.

Daphne.

Every time I saw her name flashing on the small screen, my heart jumped in my throat, making me think the worst.

"It's Daph," I whispered to Brian, walking a few feet away. During my conversation with her, I kept my eyes on Brian and Ethan, hoping Brian wouldn't do anything stupid. It turned out Daphne only wanted to check on us, because she was bored.

She was housesitting and also taking care of the pets. Cupcake was still crazy, but the money we spent in training him started showing it wasn't in vain.

I rejoined them, standing next to Brian who was smoking another cigarette.

"Daphne okay?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, just bored."

"Good. Shouldn't she be asleep?"

"She's a night bird." I caught Ethan staring at us, confused. "Remember my friend Daphne? She's pregnant, and Brian worries too much. He'll have gray hair soon." I stroked his hair adoringly.

"Don't joke!" He said horrified. "Besides, you should be worried too. It's your child she's carrying."

"I trust her to take care of my baby. Like you trusted Lindsay."

"You're having a child?" Ethan's question was lost to Simon stumbling out of the house, slightly intoxicated.

"There you are!" He wrapped himself around Ethan. "Oh, so you met Justin. He's very talented, too. I'm sorry I missed your opening a few months ago. We'll be there for the next one. I miss New York."

"Uh, I moved back to Pittsburgh," I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. After the wedding I'll focus on the next show."

Too late, I realized what I'd said. That brought even more questions.

Eventually, Brian managed to keep the situation under control. A little while later, we said our goodbyes, promising to send them an invitation to the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>If I don't always answer your reviews, just know that I read all of them. Life can get in between me and answering. I'll do my best. ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Justin's POV**

We were back home for a few weeks and things had changed for the better.

The routine that had once settled upon us was long gone. Brian loved surprising me every morning or evening, and I kept things interesting by meeting him for lunch.

I usually called or e-mailed him telling him a restaurant or hotel name, reminding him of our affair. The first time I'd sent him such a message, he was confused, but when we met at the little café, and I acted all coy and kept telling him I was better than that boyfriend of his, he caught on.

_**1 PM at the small café on Fifth Ave, near Mellon Park. **_

_I hit send, hoping this worked. I remembered this method of spicing things up as Mom mentioned it long ago to me when she was trying to work things out with Dad. It didn't work for her._

_Truthfully, I never thought I'd need to spice things up with Brian, but life managed to ruin what we once had. It was time for an intervention with role-play._

_His reply came promptly. __**1:30 I have a meeting at 12.**_

_I arrived first and ordered two coffees, sitting at a window table. As I waited, I doodled on a napkin, wondering if I'd lost my mind. I hadn't drawn a smiling sun since I was like five._

_Someone appeared in my personal space, and a pair of lips kissed my neck. If I hadn't smelled Brian, I'd have probably started screaming._

_He placed something in front of me, but my eyes were on him as he took a seat across from me. Then I looked down, and my heart skipped a beat. There lay a pink rose, not quite bloomed, but not a bud either. It was so beautiful, and the gesture spoke a million words I knew he still struggled to say._

_I picked it carefully, sniffing delicately. The fragrance made me dizzy. _

"_Why pink?"_

"_You're a fag," he joked._

"_Oh, that explains it. I was wondering why I found you so hot. Thanks for making it so painfully clear." I rolled my eyes, laughing. "_Thankyou_. It's so beautiful." I touched the petals carefully, stroking them._

_Brian smiled, taking a sip from his coffee. "Thought you'd like it. Anyway, why are we here?"_

Now how the fuck do I tell him I want to break the routine…without having him laugh his ass off at me.

"_So no one finds out about our affair," I blurted out._

"_You're a few years too late. Did you take any drugs?"_

"_Especially that princess you call a boyfriend. I thought no one will find about us here."_

_Brian frowned, looking at me concerned. "Where did you take the drugs from? Must have been the bad shit."_

_I almost ruined my pretense game, but tried one last attempt at making him see what was going on. _

_My foot rubbed his ankle under the table, as I reach for his hand, smiling. "I thought I was your dirty little secret, your cock whore…that's what you told me in San Francisco."_

_And I waited, and waited for him to catch on. He'd mentioned how much he liked our time there, away from Pittsburgh, because when you were out of town you could do whatever without anyone knowing who you are or judging you too harshly. I took it like a game back then._

_Brian's mouth opened, forming a little circle, before a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, now I see what you're doing."_

_Finally. I wanted to shout. _

"_This was so sneaky of you, but still. Why here? Are you going to suck me under the table?"_

_His question threw me off. I should have expected it from Brian, but I hadn't thought so far._

"_We can try their bathroom," I said after a long time of staring at Brian._

_He downed his coffee before standing._

"_Don't go!" I scrambled up. Shit. He didn't like my game._

"_You promised sucking my dick. Come on. I don't have much time before I need to get back to work."_

_I snorted, following him to the men's room like an eager puppy, having the sole purpose to make him forget about his stupid job. He was driving me crazy with how much he was working._

_Sadly, the small café had only one stall and we took full advantage of it. The space was so small we shuffled a lot before I finally managed to find a good position—sitting on the toilet while he stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders._

_As I started sucking, Brian began moaning, his fingers clenching in my hair, hips bucking._

_I pulled away, enough to warn him about being quiet. "We're not in the Backroom of Babylon. Be quiet."_

"_Shut up and suck." He pushed me back to his dick._

_When he found his release, he mumbled my name, before falling back against the door, breathing harshly. I leaned forward to tuck him in his pants, grinning up at him._

"_Next time, you better choose a place with a bed."_

"_Duly noted." I stood, kissing him long, hard, full of passion._

"_Your turn." Brian spun me around, pressing my back against the door, opening my cargo pants and reaching inside. He started jerking me off and my head fell against the door as I bit my lip. "I want to hear you." He sucked at my earlobe, rubbing faster._

"_Fuuuuck!" I cried out when he squeezed me hard, tugging harshly. It was exactly what I needed._

_I hadn't done such dangerous things in years._

_The door of the men's room opened and I bit my fist. Brian pushed my hand away. "Let them hear what a dirty boy you are."_

"_Brian," I whimpered._

_I was too far gone in my lust daze to marvel at how he'd managed to kneel and take me in his mouth, but it all I needed. I exploded in his mouth, gasping loudly, my head banging repeatedly against the door._

"_You alright in there?" A deep voice asked._

_Fuck. "Yes," I managed to squeak out as Brian kept sucking._

_When my tremors finally subsided, Brian stood, kissing me roughly, opening the door. I nearly spilled out but he grabbed my elbow, laughing. We both froze upon seeing the man waiting a few feet away._

_He gave us a disgusted look, leaving the room, forgetting he probably needed to piss._

"_Asshole," Brian muttered, keeping his arm around my waist. His lips kissed at the side of my face._

_We returned to our table and after a few minutes of simply staring at each other like two lunatics, grinning, his phone rang. It was the end of our fun._

_**oOo**_

_Not long after the café rendezvous I saw an ad on the Internet about cheap rates at a hotel downtown. Deciding to be spontaneous, I booked us a room and shot Brian an email._

_**To**__: Brian Kinney_

_**From**__: JT_

_**Subject**__: Midday rendezvous?_

_Hello lover,_

_Find attached the details for our room at Hampton Inn Pittsburgh. _

_Don't let your boyfriend hear about this. :-P_

_I'll be waiting in our room._

_JT_

_PS: Clothing is optional._

_PPS: Should I order Champagne?_

_I had to wait one hour for his reply._

_**To**__: JT_

_**From**__: Brian Kinney_

_**Subject**__: New email address?_

_I'm wondering if I should have you committed. You do realize you are both my secret lover and my boyfriend/fiancé, right?_

_Anyway, I'll see you there. Could have found a better hotel, though. Might as well live big._

_Order anything you want. I'm paying._

_Brian Kinney_

_CEO Kinnetik _

_PS: Don't forget lube and condoms!_

_I burst out laughing scaring the poor cat who was perched on the desk next to my laptop. She shot me a dirty look before trotting out of the room._

"_Sorry!" I called after her. "Your daddy is crazy, not me."_

_Packing us a small bag of supplies and other things I thought we might need, I went to the car._

_That had been another wonderful unplanned meeting, which brought some of the best sex we ever had._

_**oOo**_

Brian loved to play these games as much as me.

He'd even initiated one of these meetings by sending me an email not long ago asking to meet him at Babylon as quick as possible. I thought something had gone wrong, of course.

**To**: JT

**From**: Brian Kinney

**Subject**: Meet me at Babylon

Whatever you're doing, drop it and meet me at Babylon.

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik

I arrived like the wind at the club, wondering what could have happened to go so early at the club. It was almost four in the afternoon.

I stepped in the club, looking around the deserted dance floor.

"Brian?" I called loudly, curious and confused.

He appeared from behind me, his arms wrapping around me tightly, lips at my neck. "I'm horny as hell."

I gasped, slipping out of his grasp. "I left a meeting with Emmett about our wedding so you could get your rocks off?"

He smirked. "What about the times you dragged me different places."

"We've fucked in Babylon before."

"Oh, we're trying new places? I had no idea we had a rule."

"Since it's empty…" I averted. "I always wanted to fuck on the bar."

"Sunshine has kinky fantasies." Brian laughed, tugging me to the bar. "Is the fucking preceded by body shots?"

I only managed to shake my head. My little fantasy was a silly dream meant to never come true.

"Too bad." He went behind the counter, pouring Beam in two glasses. "To kinky little Sunshine."

I laughed, toasting. "To more sneaking around like this."

A few drinks later, Brian had me bent over the counter, then later on top of it. I'd never look at the bar the same way again.

We didn't indulge in these special secret meetings often, but lately I needed our rendezvous. These past few days had been crazy busy and I was losing my mind.

The wedding planning was going perfectly. Emmett had managed to find decent prices for flights and a nice, cozy cabana in Vermont, where we decided to have the ceremony. They had recently legalized gay marriages, and we didn't want to go to Canada only to run in the same problem Ben and Michael had all those years ago.

Emmett talked to the owner of the cabana who'd promised to help organize everything.

The wedding was in July, the only month Brian found a window in his hectic schedule, big enough to accommodate traveling out of state and maybe a pseudo-honeymoon. As much as I wanted to marry him, I told him I didn't need a honeymoon. He insisted we needed one, and he'd take care of it, and that was the end of the short argument.

The only problem we encountered so far was Daphne. When I called her excited to tell her about Emmett booking flights and renting the cabana, she nearly lost her shit. She wouldn't be able to fly being pregnant. We hadn't thought of that, which brought me to my current stressing.

I was fretting over the Daphne issue, not sure how we could solve the problem, thus I needed a break.

I decided to visit Brian at work and take it from there. We could play one of our games, or simply be us, either way was cool with me as long as I didn't think of the wedding for a few hours.

When I arrived at Kinnetik, the place looked deserted, which was odd. There was usually a flurry of activity and Brian shouting at the top of his lungs at everyone who screwed up.

Maybe there was a meeting over the new account they got. Brian had been talking about it for weeks.

At the corner of the hallway that led to Brian's office, I bumped into Cynthia. She flushed, her eyes widening.

"Justin!"

"Hi." I grinned. "Is Brian busy?"

She bit her lip. "Kind of."

"I'll wait in his office." I walked closer to his quarters, Cynthia hot on my heels.

"He's in there with someone," she said hurriedly.

"Oh." I stopped near the doors, contemplating whether I should wait or simply leave him a message to meet me somewhere.

But before I could think of a plan, I heard a loud groan, unmistakably Brian's. I knew that kind of groan oh too well.

My blood ran cold.

No way. He wouldn't.

Yet another moan, louder, longer.

Cynthia reached a hand as if to stop me, eyeing me worried. "Justin…" She rushed after me as I marched to his office, my heart beating out of my chest.

I stopped at the glass doors, staring at the scene in front of me. Brian was sprawled on the couch, face down, shirtless. A black, muscly guy was straddling his hips, his hands on Brian's back.

_Seriously? Bottoming? _I stared in disbelief at him, my heart shattering. A lump formed in my throat right before my vision was flooded with tears.

Brian chose that moment to turn his head to the door. His eyes were closed, but I could clearly see the mixture of pleasure and pain on his face.

"Right there," he encouraged the black dude. "Oh. Just like that." He groaned loudly, his body relaxing.

I pushed against the glass door, slamming it into the wall, as I stepped inside his office.

Unfocused hazel eyes found me, and he gasped, startled. "Justin?" Brian frowned when he realized I was crying. He shrugged off the other guy, and it took me only a moment to realize what a fool I was.

They were both wearing pants.

Brian's back was glistening with something. He was having a massage.

I wished the earth could swallow me whole. Why couldn't I trust him? Why?

"Justin? What happened?" Brian asked worried, trying to sit up, but he groaned in pain, grabbing at his back.

Fuck. He was hurt.

I brushed my tears away, giving him a nervous smile. "I'm an idiot. Don't mind me. What's wrong with you?"

I half expected a make-up story, but surprisingly he went with the truth.

"I bent after a pen fell to the floor earlier, and couldn't straighten my back. Cynthia knew Dwayne. He offered to come over and give me a massage." He gestured to his companion, who was hovering at the end of the couch.

"Oh. Don't let me interrupt," I mumbled, edging away.

Brian held a hand to Dwayne, who left his office. His eyes found mine, soft and concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm an idiot. I saw…I heard…you moaned…he was on top of you… You get the picture."

He sighed heavily. "The story about the boy who cried wolf applies to me."

I knelt in front of him so we were eye-level, then I took his face in my hands. "Listen to me. I trust you." I kissed his forehead. "I forgave you everything." I kissed his cheeks. "I love you." I kissed his mouth.

"I don't deserve you, Sunshine." He pulled away gently. "Why did you come here anyway? I thought you were busy with Emmett."

"It's a long story."

"Can you bring Dwayne back? I'll listen to your bedtime story while he works my back."

Dwayne joined us again, taking his previous place, straddling Brian's ass.

I tried to keep my temper in check, especially when I saw the relaxed look on Brian's face—he seemed to be experiencing the greatest pleasure imaginable.

"So you bent after a pen and…what happened? You got a pain in your back?" I watched the man above my fiancé carefully, wanting to learn and do it myself later. Even though he was helping Brian, I wanted to break his hands.

"Technically, I was stuck—bent over in my chair, head down, ass in the air." He chuckled, his eyes dancing on my face. Of course he'd find it funny. "I think I scared Cynthia, but I simply couldn't move an inch."

"Huh. You know what caused it?" I ran a hand through his hair, loving the silky texture under my fingers.

"Straining himself, stressing himself, a mild cold from the draft, his position at the desk, and his age."

I gaped at Dwayne as he drawled out the words. Brian cringed at the last part of Dwayne's enumeration.

"Should I take my pick? Or all the above mentioned?" I asked, reaching over to squeeze Brian's hand in reassurance.

"All of them. You need to take it easy, Mr. Kinney. I'll write down some pills for you to take and no exercise for a week or so."

"Can I fuck?" Brian caught my eye, smirking.

"I'm afraid that falls under the category of exercise. This massage should be enough to help you go home, where you'll be on bed rest." Dwayne gave me a pointed look, realizing I'd be the one in charge to keep the beast tamed.

I nodded, pinching Brian's cheek. "Guess I'm going to practice for when the baby comes…on a bigger baby," I cooed, kissing his brow. "Which reminds me. We need to think of a way to get Daphne to Vermont."

"Didn't Emmett find flights?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She won't be able to fly. Remember, she's pregnant! It's like us and Vermont are cursed."

"No shit? Well, some of us will drive." He shrugged, and then winced, closing his eyes.

"Does it hurt badly?" I hated seeing him in pain.

"Only when I breathe."

I gave him a skeptical look, but soon realized he wasn't joking.

Holy shit. It must hurt him really badly for him to admit how much it hurt. It was so unlike Brian to talk truthfully about such things.

I excused myself from the office to call Debbie and ask for two chicken soups to go. She thought we were having a romantic dinner planned. With chicken soup? It was too funny. But I didn't correct her.

Half an hour on the clock it took me to get Brian from his couch to the car. Even a slug moved faster, but I kept my jokes to myself. One of his arms was around my shoulders and with his free hand, he braced himself on every available wall, desk, door. He bit his lip so hard I was afraid he'd draw blood when I helped him inside the car. After buckling him in, without getting any protest, I slid behind the wheel and drove away.

"What are we doing here?" Brian demanded when I parked in front of the diner.

"Getting food. Don't go anywhere." I kissed his cheek, before getting out of the car.

Before I closed the door I heard him mumbling about planning to make a few rounds of the neighborhood for the kicks while he waited.

Debbie stared at me in surprise when I slumped against the counter, asking how much for the soup.

"I don't like your face, Sunshine."

"You need to talk to Mom about that," I joked.

"Something's wrong. Where's Brian? What has he done?"

I snorted at the Debbie Inquisition, as I grabbed the food from the counter. "He's fine…or getting there. How much?" I insisted.

"It's on the house." She waved me off.

When I turned to leave, she appeared at my side, grabbing my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Hold it, Sunshine."

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek, hoping that was all she wanted.

"Justin." Shit. She used my name. She meant business.

"You know Brian will castrate me, but fine. He's not well—overworked himself and has back pains."

"That man will never learn."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"Give him a hug and kiss from me."

In the car, Brian was fiddling with his phone. "Finally," he muttered.

I placed the casseroles on his lap before taking his face in my hands and giving him a wet, sloppy kiss.

"What was that for?" He protested, pushing me away, wiping the excess of spit.

"Debbie sends her love. She insisted I kiss you from her."

"I doubt she'd be that moist."

"She didn't have a special request for the kiss. I took liberty." I pinched his cheek. "Ready to be coddled?"

He shuddered. "I have terrible flashbacks from some years ago. You almost handcuffed me to the bed."

"I only decided against that idea because you had to make a dash to the toilet every few hours. No one wants to sleep in vomit."

Brian laughed, but stopped promptly. "Don't forget to stop at the pharmacy. Fuck. This is all I needed."

"Well, with a certain age…"

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd show you what I can still do at this certain age!"

"Promises, promises." I chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brian's POV**

For the following week, Justin kept me on bed rest. The slightest hint of leaving the bed for anything else other than the bathroom, he'd get all bossy and snappy. Any other time I'd have found it hot, but it was driving me crazy. Not in a good way, too.

Between the pills and Dwayne's daily visits, including Justin's attempts to massage me; which didn't compare at all to what Dwayne did, but I didn't have the heart to tell him no, my pain let up.

This morning I'd adventured to the kitchen—or tried to, because I barely reached the door of our bedroom when I found myself calling for Justin. He rushed upstairs, eyes narrowing.

"Get back in bed!" he'd demanded.

"I'm sick of that bed. I want to have my coffee in the kitchen."

A small glaring contest later, he helped me down the stairs. Thankfully, we drank the coffee on the couch when I could lean back, ignoring the shots of pain coming from my lower back muscles.

I was grateful when Dwayne appeared for my eleven o'clock appointment. With his help, I returned to the bedroom—a place I started to hate.

Justin spent most of the day in the attic, where he'd installed his art. He only emerged to bring me food a few hours ago, saying he had to return to his painting while the sun was still shining and he was inspired.

I bided my time on my laptop. Working from home was never my favorite past-time activity. At the moment, the cat was the only thing making me feel better. I never believed that cats could heal people or make them feel better. Since my backache started, she never left my side, staying curled on my lap, or my chest, depending on my position in bed.

After Dwayne's last session, this morning, I felt close to no pain, which made me brave enough in the late evening, to go in search of Justin.

As always, the cat jumped off me, before trotting out of the room as if she hadn't been a real help. It reminded me a lot of myself—doing something good for someone else but not assuming the action.

She hadn't been something planned, because everyone knew pets and I didn't mix. But then one day she somehow ended up on the windowsill of my window at Kinnetik. It was quite high, and I still have no idea how she climbed there. The thing is she kept mewling until I stormed out of my office, went outside and with Theodore's help I pulled her down. When he put her in my arms, I was ready to freak at the hair and the idea of having something small and alive curled in the crook of my arm. But something happened. She mewled softly, rubbing her head on my expensive suit, starting to purr, and I knew I couldn't let her go.

All my friends decided getting the cat was a definite sign of me going crazy, but I didn't care.

I made my way carefully to the attic, pleased when my back didn't hurt. The cat was already curled on the only ray of light entering the room, making me smile. My attention was quickly diverted to Justin.

He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hang low on his ass, accentuating what was hidden underneath. That bubble butt of his would be the death of me. The hand holding the brush was flying over the canvas while the other held a painting pallet smattered in a variety of crazy colors. I couldn't see what he was painting, and I knew I'd be in deep shit for seeing it before he finished.

I stifled a chuckle as he scratched his blond hair, leaving a streak of blue on his strands.

"Go away, Cupcake. Not now," he muttered, not turning to me.

It made me laugh harder. He thought I was the dog.

"Aw, why grouchy, dear?" I walked closer wrapping my arms around him.

Justin jumped, tensing up. "Fuck, Brian. Why aren't you in bed?" He turned around.

"Not that entertaining without you there." I fingered his blue hair.

"Well, go back. I'll join you as soon as I figure out what to do with my painting."

After a quick glance over his shoulder at the abstract art work, I found his eyes searching my face. "I was thinking of changing my quarters. Do you want to watch a movie?" I was desperate to leave the bedroom.

"Sure. Just don't…strain yourself," he said softly, cupping my cheek. I could feel something wet on my skin, but it didn't matter. The disadvantages of living with a painter were dirty clothes and stains on everything. "Oh, oops." Justin extracted a handkerchief from his pocket and after spitting on it, he started scrubbing at my face.

I had no idea what surprised me the most—the fact that he possessed a cloth handkerchief or that he used it in a way only Debbie would when Michael had his face covered in ice cream when we were younger.

"Sunshine, what the fuck are you doing?"

He froze mid-scrubbing. "Shit. Sorry." He dropped his hand. "I fucking hated when Mom used to do that. I can't believe…"

I laughed. "Don't worry, but next time you decide to pass your saliva on me it better be covering my cock."

He chuckled nervously, pushing me gently to the door. "Go now. Be careful, okay?"

"You're making me feel old," I complained, taking the stairs down one at a time.

"You _are_ old!" he called sweetly after me.

"Twat," I muttered.

As I reached the kitchen, an accomplishment it only took me about ten minutes, Justin breezed past me, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He grinned at me before drinking.

I scowled. My small victory of walking on my own from the attic to the kitchen in ten minutes was stomped on by the young twink in-mate.

"Why the long face? Something hurting?"

"Yeah, my pride," I grumbled, sitting in the first available stool. "Could you not skip around while I'm in pain here?"

"I thought you said you were okay." He came closer, standing between my legs. "Want me to rub your back?"

"I want to do something, _anything_ that doesn't require going in the bedroom."

Justin threw his head back, laughing loudly. "I lived the day to hear Brian Kinney saying he wants to avoid the bedroom."

I grabbed his chin, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, in that case…" He smirked. "Are you up to—"

"Always am, Sunshine." I winked.

Justin rolled his eyes at my antics. "I was going to say if you want to go to Woody's, or maybe even Babylon?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." Not like I could get out of the bed for the past few days, but I'd avoided talking to our friends. They didn't know any details on my sudden back injury. It was going to be mortifying admitting my age was taking a toll on me.

Justin palmed my forehead, frowning. "Do you have a fever or something? This back pain affected your brain."

"I grew up, remember?"

"Oh, right." He placed his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. I was going to get a lecture à la Justin. "That's bullshit. Going out isn't off limits after a specific age."

"Yeah, because no one looks at bears, unless they're into that."

"By asking if you wanted to go out, I meant to go together, as a COUPLE!" He spat the word. "And I'd be offended if you danced with anyone else, let alone take them to the Backroom."

"I was joking, Justin," I explained.

"I hope so." He pecked my lips.

"That means we're going?" I looked at him hopeful. I missed going out with him, and I needed the distraction.

"Woody's?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, palming his ass. Damn, if I was sure my back wouldn't burst in flames at the first strenuous activity, I'd take him right there, against the table.

**oOo**

Woody's was as packed as ever on a Saturday evening.

As we stepped inside, Justin fisted my shirt at the small of my back. I knew it was his silent way of telling me he was there.

I could tell my back pain had freaked him out, and it was my first time out and about since the faithful day.

Wrapping my arm around his waist, I walked to our friends, but Justin slipped away to get us drinks.

Emmett was the first to spot us. "Lookie who decided to join the outside world!"

I scowled, carefully sitting on a chair next to Mikey, and stealing his beer.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired immediately.

Rejecting his calls had been my favorite distraction while I was on bed rest.

"I'm still breathing. It was nothing." And so the fun began, dodging the questions.

Justin snorted, appearing at my side with two beers. He sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. For unknown reasons, I didn't push him away. Instead, I pulled him closer, nuzzling that spot behind his ear. He sucked in a breath, making me smile. Two could play a game.

"I know what back pain is," Theodore said seriously. "Being unable to move an inch, or see anything else besides the ceiling of your bedroom can get old fast."

I gave him a tight smile, not ready to admit he was right.

"Old being the key word," Justin whispered in my ear, giggling.

"What exactly happened, anyway?" Mikey demanded.

"Oh, you know Brian…we tried something new in bed." Justin absolved himself of all the being old teasing by taking my side so gracefully.

I turned his head to me, kissing him deeply, gripping tightly at his hair.

"Well, you know you're not a young stud anymore," Emmett reminded me in his airy fashion.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was sick and tired of these grandpa jokes. "I can still have anyone in this bar." When Justin stiffened in my arms, I added quickly, "Not that I'd do anything. I want to make my point."

"You're on. I bet you twenty, you lost your touch." Emmett placed the bill on the table, smirking at me.

"Let me up, Sunshine. I'm going to school young Honeycutt in the art of seducing—no matter the age you are." I gave him a pointed look.

Standing, I looked around the room and spotted my prey. He was at the pool table looking abandoned by his friends.

"Watch and learn." I winked, making my way to the pool table.

The young man was arranging the balls, preparing to play alone. I stopped behind him, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. I could have used any of my pick-up lines, but I couldn't go through with all the promises, and I never lie. So I went with an easy, slightly inoffensive one.

"Need a partner?"

He glanced over his shoulder, smiling nervously. I knew the moment he recognized me—his eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"Sure. Do you…do you want to break?" He handed me a cue stick.

"Always." I smirked, pushing him out of my way.

I should have thought my move through, so when I bent over the table, I would have realized my back wasn't up for such a gesture. Pain shot through my lower back making me grasp at the end of the table.

"Fuck," I hissed, grabbing my back.

My prey said something about not being into grandpas before hightailing it from there.

_I'm in pain, asshole!_ I glared after him, trying to straighten up.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. "You said you were feeling better." Justin sounded accusatory, but worried.

"I was."

"I can see that, Brian. Come on. I'm taking you home."

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Stop acting like one!" Justin pushed me against the pool table.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey called from our table.

It was then I realized the silence in the bar. Not ready to admit defeat, I took Justin back to our friends, glaring at anyone who dared look at me the wrong way. It was none of their business what was going on with me.

I was surprised Emmett didn't squeal he'd won, but then I noticed the pitiful look in Theodore's eyes, the curious and amused look on Ben, the worried look on Mikey.

"Quit it," I muttered to them.

Emmett managed to break the awkward moment by calling me a drama queen, always being in the center of attention.

"It's my natural good looks." I winked at Justin when he groaned loudly. "Though, they do me no good when I can barely move."

The night went on smoothly with the usual lame jokes and many shots of JB. I only had one glass because I was still taking meds. Around midnight, most of the crowd started leaving for Babylon. I was proud of my baby still bringing as many clients as ever. And even though any other day I'd be there supervising them, lately I hadn't found that urge to join in the thumpa-thumpa.

"We're going home," I announced loudly.

Justin stopped putting his jacket on, one arm in the sleeve, one out. "You said your back stopped hurting."

"I'm better, yes. I don't want to take any chances. That's all. Besides, I want to go home and be alone with you."

"That's so sweet!" Emmett gushed.

Justin cringed, probably thinking I wanted to go over table seating, flowers or anything wedding related. Being unable to do much, I'd engrossed myself in the wedding preparations.

"Next time you come over to discuss the wedding, Brian's your guy." Justin patted my shoulder, smiling tightly at Emmett.

"That's wonderful, Brian! As I always say, the groom has a very important role in organizing the wedding, not only appearing at the ceremony in that penguin suit and saying 'I do'."

"Excuse me!" Justin growled, shrugging his jacket on, straightening it and glaring at Emmett. "We've been over this. Several times. I am the groom, too! And I'll be wearing said penguin suit, too."

"Easy with the claws, Sunshine," I whispered, placing my hand on the back of his neck. "Look at Mikey, accepting his role with dignity."

"For that one, you'll be screaming in pain and I won't rub your back!"

"Could be worse. You could withhold sex."

He raised an eyebrow at me in challenge.

"You'll come begging," I said seriously.

"Wanna bet?" Justin dared me.

I shrugged. "There's always the Backroom of Babylon."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would. I'm a man—a gay man. I need sex in my life. I don't know about you, but I won't be held responsible for my actions if you deny me your bubble butt."

Emmett wrapped his arms around our necks. "Now, now."

"Can you discuss Sunshine's behind at home? Privately," Theodore begged.

"Yeah, we don't want to hear about that," Mikey added, scowling.

Sometimes, I wondered how Zen Ben could accept that his wife was in love with another man as well. It was the truth, I loved Michael, but my feelings for him didn't come anywhere near as much as I loved Justin. Even when he irked the hell out of me, like at the moment.

We slowly migrated outside Woody's ready to say goodbye.

Emmett heaved a sighed, wrapping an arm around Theodore. "I guess the married, or soon-to-be married couples prefer to cuddle in front of the fireplace. It's just you and me, Ted."

"Actually," Theodore said quietly, slipping away from Emmett. "Blake's plane probably landed. He's back from the meeting he had in San Diego."

Emmett scowled. "More for me. So long!" He waved to us, walking in the direction of Babylon.

We split in different directions. On the way to the car, Justin pulled one of my hands from my pocket and intertwined our fingers.

"You know I didn't mean it, right? I just hate…" He leaned into me, wrapping his other hand around my arm.

"…being called the bride?" I guessed. "I understand you. It hurts your male ego."

"It does!"

"It's a joke, Justin. Really, take a leaf out of Mikey's book—"

"Stop comparing me to Michael! Why am I the wife? Because I bottom?"

"Correct." I smirked, kissing his head.

"Wrooong! You do too. To me. Seldom. But you do. And you don't see me calling you names."

"Justin…" I looked around worried someone might have overheard us.

"Oh, now you're worried about your reputation?" He laughed. "God, Brian."

"Can we talk about this at home?" I almost begged.

"Sure. Whatever you say, _honey_."

The car ride was tense, and all I could think of was I might have gone a notch too high with the teasing about Justin being the bride. It was a silly joke, and I planned to prove to him that I saw him like the man he was, the second we got home.

I was so happy Daphne had made peace with her parents and was staying with them. We could have the house to ourselves.

The second I parked the car, Justin was out, not looking back. He was truly upset.

I caught up with him when he was already in our bedroom.

"I'm sorry," I dragged the words out. My hand went to his hair, playing with it.

Justin froze, lifting a shaky finger and pointing to the bed.

"What?" I looked in the pointed direction and gasped. My hand fell limply to my side. "What's he chewing on?" I asked suspiciously.

"I think it's a shoe."

"One of mine, of course, because he has great taste. Not even the dog would touch your sneakers." I bumped his shoulder on the way to the bed.

Cupcake pulled away from his new chew toy and growled at me.

I raised my hands to show him I didn't want my shoe back. It would be the fifth pair gone to trash since Justin returned to me, along with his crazy puppy.

"Brian, I don't think it's a shoe," Justin said slowly, approaching the bed and placing his hands on my shoulders. "You don't happen to have any red shoes, do you?"

"Of course not!" I frowned at Cupcake.

"What's that, boy?" Justin asked gently, trying to pull away the object only to get a loud growl.

I got up, and started getting undressed. "Can you at least chew whatever you have there on the floor? I'd like my bed back."

"Brian!" Justin squeaked, making me look at him amused. "What was in that box?" He pointed to an empty shoe box poking from under the bed.

The blue box.

My eyes widened as I stared at the dog in horror.

"You fucking _animal_! That was my favorite dildo!" I lunged on the bed, forgetting about my upset back, which seemed to be on my side not acting up at the moment.

Cupcake jumped back, clearly startled. He abandoned his new chew toy in the process.

I picked what was left of the nine inch plastic dick with two fingers, lifting it in the air and fighting my gag reflex.

"Fuck!" I chucked it at the dog, groaning.

He wrapped himself around the dildo, going back to digging his fangs into the head, already missing parts.

Justin slapped me upside the head, before crawling to the dog. "Don't! Let go of it. Did you eat that?" He turned to me, looking scared. "You do realize he ate what's missing from the dildo, right? That's silicone."

"So?" I glared at the animal who was busy ripping through my favorite sex toy.

"Brian!" Justin moaned, turning white. "We need to take him to the vet."

"You're kidding. Fine, we go, but you explain what he ate."

He rolled his eyes, turning back to the puppy. "Come here, Cupcake. Drop that."

He got a loud growl in response and a warning bark when he reached to the dildo. I grabbed Justin's hand.

"Don't be stupid. He could bite you."

"Then what do we do? We need to take him to the vet. Why are you keeping the sex toys under the bed?"

"Oh no. Don't blame this on me. I always keep them under the bed, they're handy. And you know it. It's not my fault he decided to poke around and found my favorite dildo, claiming it as his new chew toy."

"We can buy another one. Cupcake is more important. Here, boy. Come here." Justin patted his thigh.

Cupcake stopped chewing, watching Justin for a few moments, head cocked to the side then resumed chewing.

"This is useless," I mumbled.

What felt like hours later, Justin managed to pull the dog away from the dildo long enough for me to chuck the chewed sex toy to the bathroom before we went to the car. It was after midnight, and there was only one clinic opened at that hour.

I'd needed it last year at some point when the cat was sick.

As we stepped into the clinic, Justin watched me worried. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure lots of dogs do this. The doctor will take care of him."

When said doctor appeared behind the counter, I suppressed a groan. It had to be the same guy I fucked last year, didn't it? He recognized me too, but Justin was already babbling about Cupcake.

Dr. Wilson led the way to a room to examine the puppy, while Justin kept talking. I knew by now he talked so much when he was nervous.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"You think?" His tired, scared blue eyes looked at me, searching an honest answer.

"I hope so."

"What exactly happened? Can one of you hold him down?" Dr. Wilson nodded to the table in the middle of the room.

Justin walked there, putting Cupcake down and rubbing his back soothingly. The puppy had calmed minutely, probably realizing this was the place with needles. He'd hated all his vet visits so far.

"Well, what happened is that beast decided to get a taste of fake dick," I muttered.

Justin narrowed his eyes at me, but kept stroking Cupcake gently.

At the doctor's confused look, he explained. "Cupcake chewed on a dildo. I think he ate some of it too. I couldn't see the missing parts on the bed."

"Huh. Dogs do all kinds of crazy things. We need to scan his stomach and see if he ingested any of it."

"But he'll be okay, right, doc?" Justin asked almost pleadingly.

"I'll give him pills to eliminate the unfamiliar object he ingested. He should be fine, but he needs supervision over the next few days. Anything unfamiliar let me know."

"Unfamiliar object?" I snorted. "He got up close and personal with my favorite toy. He's very familiar with it."

"Brian, not now."

I stayed aside while Justin helped Dr. Wilson examine Cupcake, holding him and shushing him when he started whining after being stung by the needle. Looking at them, I reflected over our night. Maybe Cupcake finding a new chew toy saved us from a fight.

It was near three o'clock when we returned home from the clinic. Justin had Cupcake in a blanket, dozing off in the passenger's seat. I didn't want to think of Cupcake as his and the cat as mine, they were both ours, but I couldn't feel much love toward that dog when he ruined my favorite toy. And it had been so fucking expensive.

When we stepped inside, and Justin went as far as to put the dog in the guest bedroom to be comfortable, I made a mental note to buy lots of dog toys in the morning. Maybe that way he wouldn't go snooping at _my_ toys.

* * *

><p><strong>Brian's better now, but of course, they don't get a moment of rest. How cute is Cupcake?<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin's POV**

One month before the wedding, we decided to have the ceremony in the backyard at Britin. It would be a lot cheaper and Daphne wouldn't feel like we were changing plans because of her. Ever since she'd mentioned she couldn't fly, Brian and I had been thinking of alternatives.

We found the best one the other night when insomnia kept both of us awake. We'd also concluded that we had to stay away from Vermont because it was cursed. That state and us didn't mix. At all.

Of what I knew, Emmett hadn't done anything concrete with his friend from the cabana in Vermont, which meant we were safe to change plans.

To announce to everyone the change of plans, we invited them over on a warm Saturday in late May. If we'd had this genius idea last week, we could have killed two birds with one stone since we celebrated Brian's birthday last weekend. No one made a big deal of out of it, but as Michael had joked, next year would be fun since he was turning another dreadful milestone—forty.

On his birthday, which had been on a Wednesday, I decided to do something nice. I worked really hard on cooking oysters and lobster. I had no idea why I complicated my life so much, but it wasn't every day when my fiancé turned thirty-nine, and I knew how he felt about his age. Might as well grow old in style and experience the delicacies in life.

After nearly setting the kitchen on fire while preparing the sauce for the lobster, I should have realized nothing was going to work the way I wanted.

It was warm outside for the middle of May so I spread a blanket in the backyard, carried plates, silverware and glasses then decided to shoot Brian an email. I knew he checked his computer more frequently than his phone.

**To:** Brian Kinney

**From:** Justin Taylor

**Subject**: bday boy

_Hello dear,_

_I hope you're having a great day! *insert big Sunshine smile*_

_I have a special surprise for you at home._

_Are you coming any time soon?_

_Love, Justin_

His reply came two minutes later.

**To:** Justin Taylor

**From:** Brian Kinney

**Subject: RE**: bday boy

_Sunshine, I'm in over my head. I have no idea when I'll get home._

_What other surprise? Wasn't that silk tie enough? And the blow job. We can't forget the blow job._

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik

**To:** Brian Kinney

**From:** Justin Taylor

**Subject**: **RE**: **RE**: bday boy

_Oh. It was nothing…_

_See you when you get home._

_Don't stay too long. The 3 o'clock rule still stands._

_Love you._

I sulked until around midnight. I was busy pulling my pillow out of Cupcake's teeth when I heard Brian walking slowly upstairs. Cupcake forgot about our mini war and rushed out, barking loudly.

"Shh! Don't wake… _Justin_." Brian appeared in the doorway, smiling at me sheepishly.

"Home early, I see. Three hours to spare until curfew," I joked, walking to him.

"I won't bore you with my shitty day." He dipped his head to kiss me. "Mhmm. Now it's all better."

"Hungry?" I whispered against his lips, threading my fingers through his hair.

"Mhmm. For you?"

"For food, silly man." A sense of dread filled me. "You didn't…eat, did you?"

"I had a slice of pizza around noon, I think. And that's because Cynthia reminded me it was nice to offer food on my birthday."

"You ate pizza?" I tried not to laugh.

"I know. I had one slice and it only had cheese and tomatoes."

"I see. Well, I have healthy food prepared for you."

"Your other surprise?" He smirked.

"Yes, the dinner." His face fell comically. "What, were you expecting some trick to join us?" I hoped that wasn't the case.

Brian snorted, cupping my cheek. "You made dinner for me. Why didn't you say so?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise otherwise." Good to know he wasn't thinking of tricks.

"Oh, well. I can break my rule on no carbs after 7 for once. It's not my birthday every day. What did you cook?" He was already walking us down the stairs and to the kitchen, his arms around me.

"I planned on having dinner outside…but since it's night…" I shrugged.

"Dinner under the stars? How awfully romantic."

"Brian, can you be cooperative?"

"I am." He grinned. "I'm not saying no to dinner outside."

We carried the thankfully still warm dishes outside, and after a second trip to the kitchen, I brought out a bottle of white wine.

Brian was sprawled on the blanket, smoking, puffing small circles in the air.

"You know…" He said after a long time, while I plated the food. I knew he always needed time to talk when he was ready.

"What?" I glanced at him, bringing a piece of lobster to his lips.

He eyed it warily, and I nudged his lips with my fingers. Obediently, he opened his mouth and made a show of taking the food from my hand, wrapping his tongue around my fingers.

I stared at him as he chewed, then his eyes opened. "Lobster?"

Of course he was familiar with it. "Did I cook it right?"

"I think so." He laughed. "Let me try more." Moving so he was leaning on his elbow, he started picking at the food. His eyes landed on the oysters. "You don't need food to get me in the mood."

I leaned closer to peck his mouth. "I had no idea…you know…getting older and all that," I teased.

His eyes narrowed.

"But you don't need any aphrodisiac. You're right. You're always horny."

He laughed, rolling on his back again to finish his cigarette. "Remember when you stole Theodore's Viagra?"

"Worst mistake of my life. My ass hated me for days."

"You weren't complaining at the time." Brian winked, smashing the butt of his smoke on the edge of a plate. "Anyway, you know how you always have certain expectations of some day…like you have it planned out in a way and when it actually comes…it's anything like what you imagined."

"So you had a bad day?" I asked casually, deep down feeling sorry for him. No one was supposed to have a horrible time on their birthday.

"Besides the amazing morning you gave me." He turned to wink. "My day was shitty. I made the mistake to stop by the diner at Debbie's insistences." Cringing, Brian lit himself another cigarette. Not surprised, I realized it was pot. I decided to let it slide. He needed it. "Thankfully, no one jumped out screaming 'Happy Birthday' but she made a show of leaning over the counter and hugging me. I'm not exactly a hugger."

I chuckled, shifting so I was lying on the blanket with my head on his chest. "You so are! You like to cuddle. Who would have thought?"

"That's confidential, and if it ever leaves our inner circle, I'll have you murdered."

"Our inner circle? Are we four year olds, Brian?"

"Don't you want to hear about my day? I thought that's what most couples did at the end of the day. They talked about their day."

"Sure. Go on. We're not most couples," I added under my breath.

"We can skip the boring day I had and get to fucking."

"Keep talking," I encouraged him, knowing once he was started, he had to finish.

"Okay, so after Debbie finished hugging me and giving me coffee—"

"Which you didn't drink, I hope. We talked about diminishing the number, Brian. I want you around for a long time."

"I can't say no to coffee. Then, when I was about to leave…"

"You ran into Michael, I know. We talked, because I bailed on him. We had to work on Rage, but I wanted to finish my painting. So I stayed home."

"Yeah, and he was the one screaming the dreaded words, hugging and kissing me in front of the whole diner. I wanted to split his head open."

"Why didn't you? It would have spared my ears bleeding when he lashed out at me for being irresponsible."

"He said that?" Brian lifted his head to frown at me. "Asshole."

"Well, he's right. I kept promising to meet and work on Rage, but every time something came up."

"Anyway, after I disentangled from him, I went to work. Cynthia and Theodore were waiting in my office, and I expected bad news, but they pointed to my desk. They were even afraid to show me they got me a small cupcake with a candle in it."

"That's sweet. They're sweet." I nodded, stealing the blunt from him.

"Sometimes. That was the highlight of my day at work, because not an hour later, Fred came to me sheepishly to say there was a problem. I hate hearing those words."

"Fred? From the Art Department?"

"Who else? We're in permanent conflict, which reminds me he's been with me for too long. They never last more than three months, he's somehow made it to five months."

"That means he's good at what he's doing, even though he fucks up sometimes."

"Not when we needed the storyboards for tomorrow, Sunshine."

"The heart pills?" I asked, unsure which campaign he was talking about. He had at least three running at the same time. No wonder he was always tired.

"No, the toys…the teddy bears. Which currently have red eyes and look like something ripped from a kid's nightmare not something meant to put them to sleep."

"You'll figure something out. You always do," I assured him, turning my head to kiss him.

"Artists and I simply don't mix."

"Excuse me. What the fuck am I?"

"You're an exception." He laughed, crushing me to his chest.

"And Lindsay?"

"Fine, I see where you're going. Artists who are my employees and I don't mix. Better?"

"I think so. What else happened?"

"Wasn't my ruined storyboards enough for your little sadistic soul?"

I sat up, choking on the smoke I just inhaled. "Little sadistic soul? That's a new one. And so fucking funny."

"Glad to know I can amuse you."

**oOo**

On the last Saturday of the month, I was the first up. I hadn't slept much since Daphne decided to spend the night and catch up, and when I made it to bed I managed to wake Brian who was in a playful mood.

After letting Cupcake out, I prepared the strongest coffee I could, yawning in my hand. All I could think of was everyone's reactions to our news. They'd be relieved hopefully, not having to travel to Vermont for a wedding that could take place anywhere.

With the money we saved from the trip, we could do something more nicely for the ceremony—buy different and more flowers, or change Brian's tux. Every time we visited the tailor, he had to complain about something regarding his tux. The same went with Daphne, but she had a sound reason—her dress got tighter with the small bump now present. I wasn't allowed very often to touch it because the initial excitement of carrying my baby had vanished with the appearance of morning sickness.

Daphne chose that moment to stumble into the kitchen, scowling at me. It seemed to be her favorite reaction to me.

"Do you want some tea?" I offered, hating seeing her sick.

"I'm going to throw it up in a few." She slumped at the table, putting her head on her folded arms.

"You can't throw up tea!" I retorted.

"Wanna see?"

I sighed, sitting next to her with my mug of coffee. "Then what do you want? Anything."

"I want to get over this morning sickness! God, Justin, it's like you poisoned me. I talked to both Linz and Mel. They weren't so sick when they were pregnant."

"You heard the doctor. Each body reacts differently."

She reached for my hand, smiling weakly. "I don't want to be such a bitch, but barfing all the time isn't fun."

"I can attest to that." Brian appeared in the doorway.

He had the worst case of bed hair I'd ever seen on him all my life. I took part of the blame for running my hands through it half of the night, though.

He walked to me, tying his silky robe. When he reached me, he bent and kissed me deeply, humming, before lifting his head and smiling at Daphne. "Good morning."

I was reduced to a pile of goo on the floor.

Daphne burst out laughing. "What happened to your hair?"

Brian stole my coffee. "Ask Sunshine. He played with it the whole night." He gestured to me with the mug making the liquid slosh out and spill on me.

"Watch out!" I jumped to my feet, peeling the soiled shirt off.

Brian watched me surprised, before joining Daphne in laughter. "Payback for all the times you spilled your drink on me at Babylon or Woody's."

"That was years ago, and it happened ONE time. Don't mistake me with Emmett," I grumbled.

"Ah, don't mention him. He's going to flip when he hears about the change."

I pulled him closer, by the robe's tie. "It's our wedding. We can have it anywhere."

Brian smiled, kissing me.

"Think you can have it on the moon?" Daphne broke our moment.

"You can't fly," I said as seriously as possible.

"Bummer."

**oOo**

The first to arrive were Mel and Linz who were staying for the whole weekend. They couldn't make it on Brian's birthday, so he shouldn't have been surprised when Gus rushed to him with a large present box, nicely wrapped. The pretext of inviting them over was Brian missing Gus, not like it wasn't true.

"What have you got there, Sonny Boy?"

"It's for you, Dad. Your present."

Brian glanced to Mel and Linz suspiciously before taking the box carefully.

"Go on. Open it," Gus insisted, rocking on his feet.

"I hope it's something decent in there," I whispered to Lindsay.

"It's decent, but he might try to kill both of us."

"Me too?" I grimaced.

"No, Mel and I."

"Oh, good." I sighed in relief. At her amused look, I grinned back. "What? Better you than me."

Slowly, as if the contents of the box were going to jump out and bite him, Brian unwrapped his present. On a white cloth were two cans of Brian's favorite beer and a small bottle of Beam. That truly was a decent present coming from our favorite girls.

Brian smiled at them, a true smile, something he rarely showed others. "Thank you, Linz, Mel. It's beautiful."

"There's more, Dad. I picked it for you." Gus pointed to the white thing I mistook as a cloth. It was actually a shirt, as I realized when he pulled it out. He shook it a few times to unfold it, showing the writing on the t-shirt. "Like it?"

The look of horror on Brian's face told me he didn't like it, but he managed a grimace. "You picked it up yourself?" he managed to ask.

"Yes. Mommy told me you might not like it," Gus added quietly, glancing at Lindsay. "But I knew you'd like it. Look at the back of it, too."

"Beautiful, Gus." Brian pulled his son in a hug, raising an eyebrow at Lindsay, over his shoulder. She shrugged, shaking her head.

The curiosity was too much. I walked to them. "Can you show me the present too?"

Brian gave me a tight smile, handing me the shirt before taking Gus away, probably to the entertainment room. I wasn't exactly a fan of his silly games in there, so Gus was his perfect companion for playing the Wii games.

I looked at the shirt in my hands and burst out laughing.

On the front it said: I AM AN OLD FART. GET OVER IT.

On the back it said: OLD MEN FART. IN THEIR SLEEP.

I couldn't stop laughing. My sides started hurting, but it was too much.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love Gus?" I turned to Lindsay.

"I was pro buying the shirt," Mel offered with a smile.

Lindsay shook her head. "At least the alcohol should keep him from getting too upset over the shirt. Though, coming from Gus, he can't hate the gift."

Between chuckles, I managed to sputter out. "I can imagine him in this shirt, drinking JB and watching TV."

Daphne joined us in the living room, curious what the ruckus was about. At least, she was feeling better.

In the early afternoon, the rest of the family started appearing, one by one—Michael and Ben with Hunter, Debbie, Ted and Blake, Emmett, and Mom with Molly, along with Tuck too. I wondered if I'd ever warm up to him. He was a few years older than me, so I hoped I'd never have to call him anything other than Tuck.

We ordered pizza when I realized I'd forgotten to defrost my chicken last night. All thanks to Daphne distracting me.

The delivery boy didn't get lost for once, and after tipping him hefty for that, Brian and I took the stacks of pizza to the kitchen, to sort them out.

My hand started shaking as I slapped yet another Salami post-it note to a box.

"It will be okay." Brian took me in his arms. "They should be happy we're not dragging them out of the state anymore."

"I guess, but I expect some will be shocked. Let's get over with it."

We carried the boxes into the spacious living room, setting them on the coffee table. Then we stood by the fireplace, looking at our family and friends. Brian kept an arm around me as I leaned into his side.

"This scene looks oddly familiar," Debbie acknowledged, her eyes filled with worry.

Of course, they thought of the worst.

"Yes, I have a strong sense of déjà vu," Emmett agreed. "And if you're going to say what I think you want to say, let me say something first." He held his finger up as if to make a point.

"No need," Brian cut him off, smiling. "The wedding's not off."

"Though, there's been a small change. Itsy bitsy." I grinned at them.

"Yes. We decided to move the venue to our backyard." Brian beamed at our guests.

No one seemed to share our enthusiasm.

"Hold me, Teddy. I'm going to faint." Emmett made a show of falling backwards, in Ted's arms. It would have been funny if anyone besides me was laughing.

"That's all?" Mom asked, as if checking whether there was any other news.

Brian nodded, squeezing my shoulder. "That's all, Jennifer. Doing it in the backyard saves us money. We have the baby coming, but until then we have the honeymoon."

I turned to gape at him. "We said no honeymoon." I'd specifically told him to drop it. I didn't need a honeymoon.

"You did, Sunshine. I never agreed to such a thing. If we're doing this lesbianic act, we might as well do it thoroughly."

"Where?" I tried not to smile at the idea of Brian working on this secret project, and failed. It proved how much he loved me.

"It's a surprise," he explained, kissing me quickly.

Emmett regained his sense, suddenly standing and holding his hands out, motioning for everyone to quiet down. "What do you mean you're changing the location? One month before the wedding?" He seemed relatively calm.

"Is there a problem? We didn't actually have anything set in stone there, right?" I asked, wondering what the big deal was.

"Is there a problem, he asks." Emmett stared in horror at me. "No. No problem at all, sweetie. What the hell did we talk about for the past three months, Justin? Everything is prepared for Vermont!" He exploded, making me jump.

"Cancel it, then," Brian said coolly. "Whatever the cost. We're doing it in the backyard."

Emmett glared at him, hands on his hips. "It's easy for you to say! What about me? My reputation! I'm so mad at you two right now…I'm going home." He stormed to the door, but stopped in the hallway, turning to us. "I hope it rains buckets." Then he was gone.

"Drama queeeen!" Brian shouted after him, but I could tell he was tense. He was just as worried as me.

"He's right, you know?" Debbie found her voice. "You should have thought of everything before deciding to do it out of state."

"At the time we chose Vermont because it was legal there for same-sex couples to marry, but then we decided it didn't matter. It still won't be legal in Pennsylvania, so why have everyone travel to Vermont when they could drive half an hour to get to the location?" I grinned, proud of my thinking.

The conversation flowed, from our spur decision to marry in the backyard to daily life. While Molly was talking with overflowing interest in attending Prom in a few years, because it looked really exciting, I got up, excusing myself to call Emmett. I had to apologize.

He answered rather fast, which meant he wasn't really upset.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"You should be. Now get your ass to the stables."

My heart did a little jump. "You're still here?"

"Where would I go? Are you coming?"

"Give me five."

Returning to the living room, I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Our nearest and dearest were spread around the room, talking, eating and laughing. To my surprise, Brian was with the kids, playing cards.

I had to check him for a fever. Making a beeline to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, leaning over his to kiss his temple. He smiled that special soft smile, reserved only for me.

"Join me, Sunshine. I'm outsmarted by brats."

"You're fine." I pointed to the stash of candy in front of him.

"I haven't played cards in years. I'm rusty."

I laughed, kissing his cheek. "Emmett's still here. He's at the stables. I'm going to him."

"Oh. I should have known he didn't leave. Take pizza with you, and apples for the horses." He nudged my cheek before stealing a kiss and pushing me away so he could go back to his game of cards.

**oOo**

Emmett was lounging on the hay in front of the stables.

I made sure to stay away from the dried grass. Allergy medicine or not, I was still wary around things that set off my reactions. I had no idea I was allergic to hay until I moved in here with Brian. After sneezing for the umpteenth time and wiping tears, scratching every available skin on my body, I decided it was safe to let Brian handle the hay while I went in search of my Claritin.

"Pizza?" I held the box out, smiling at Emmett.

He pretended not to hear me, lying there with his arms behind his head, staring at the sky. "I always wanted to fuck in hay."

"Who didn't?" I grumbled, slouching lower against the other door of the stables.

"Oh, so you haven't tried it yet? Afraid you'll get something more than cock up your ass?" He laughed, glancing at me.

"Actually, I prefer to enjoy my fucking, without getting itchy or sick."

"Is there _any_thing you aren't allergic to?" He raised an eyebrow, fighting off a smile.

I grinned. "Brian."

We burst out laughing.

"Seriously, I'm sorry for earlier," I added quietly, once we calmed down.

"A little heads up would have been nice."

"Next time." I winked.

"Let's hope there won't be a next time. You're marrying just once. Besides, I have to admit." He looked around, smiling. "This location is superb."

We sat there in front of the stables, eating pizza and discussing new ideas for the wedding.

"You need to work on the new seating arrangements, and decide how you want the aisle, and especially the place you want it installed."

"Maybe at the gazebo?" I suggested, nodding in its direction.

"I can work with that. Anything in particular you might like?"

I shrugged. "You're the expert, Em."

"I found the other day my old notes for your wedding. Are pigeons still a no-go?"

I gaped at him, because I couldn't believe he kept the notes for the last time we tried getting married.

"Definitely. Unless you want them to poop on our guests." Brian joined us. He crouched next to me, smirking.

"But they're romantic," Emmett protested.

"Emmett, no birds. Now, can I have my fiancé back?"

"He'll all yours. But with this change, we'll have to meet more often so I can change _everything_!" His voice rose so high it got borderline hysteric.

"We'll meet next week at the diner," I pacified him.

As he walked toward the house, Brian pulled me inside the stable. We stopped next to Schwarz—my beautiful horse. I still couldn't believe I had a horse.

People don't buy people horses, but then again Brian isn't anyone. It shouldn't have surprised me when he introduced me to the two most beautiful horses in the world.

His horse was a female—Gray Lady, and she was probably the only female and only pet he loved. I'd seen him with his cat, with Cupcake, but he was never so attentive and affectionate to them. He'd told me a long time ago: the first time he brought me to see the house, that he always wanted a horse.

While Schwarz was all black, which was what his name meant in German, Gray Lady was a light gray. I'd made the mistake to point out she needed a bath the first time I met her. It triggered bad reactions from both her and Brian. How could I know the dark gray parts were actually her fur, and not dirt? When I tried feeding her, she nearly bit my hand off, and only recently became friendly, but I was still wary around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I will find the time this weekend to respond. :)<br>**

**I will add to my facebook group (Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction) pictures of the horses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brian's POV**

Being alone with Justin in the stables always made me horny. There was something about him and the horses and that domestic feeling. It made me forget everything, even the fact we had guests waiting for us. Seeing him feeding Schwarz and stroking between his eyes was all I could take.

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragging him to the last stall. We kept shovels, forks and buckets in there, but it had enough room.

He laughed when I pushed my pants down. "Suck me." I pushed against his shoulder so he'd kneel.

"Is that all you want?" Justin teased, fisting my dick, stroking slowly, still not kneeling.

"You know I want more, but sadly we don't have anything handy…" We had to put supplies in the stables too.

He rolled his eyes. "At the rate we're going at it, you don't need to stretch me." He dropped to his knees, licking the length of my dick a few times.

I stared at him in shock, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Since we're getting married…and you haven't tricked in ages…what do you say… Holy shit!" Justin pulled away, staring at me in disbelief. As he'd spoken, he kept licking and rubbing me. His words and actions were too much—I exploded on his face like some teenager with zero experience.

I might have said the last part aloud, because Justin burst out laughing. "Good thing we don't have any duvets in here." His Sunshine smile stretched on his face, my cum dripping from his chin. What a beautiful sight.

I snorted, pulling him up and kissing him thoroughly, before licking him clean.

"Maybe we should join the others. They'll think we're up to no good," Justin said in between kisses.

"What about you?" I cupped him through his loose sweatpants.

"You'll make up for that later tonight."

When we returned to the living room, my hand holding Justin's and laughing over the dog chewing on one of our guests' shoes, in the hallway, everyone stopped talking and stared.

"It's rude to sneak out for a quickie when you have guests over," Debbie chided us lightly.

Michael shook his head, amused. "I don't even know why you're getting married. You're in a perpetual honeymoon stage since you met."

I shared a confused look with Justin, who was trying not to burst out laughing. "Who has brown Converse? They're Cupcake's new toy," he sputtered out.

Blake winced, rushing to the hallway.

"Better the shoe than my favorite dildo," I whispered in Justin's ear. That made him laugh, and I was glad everyone looked at us as if we were crazy. They shouldn't know our inside jokes.

Having our friends over turned into a fun, relaxing evening. I never thought I'd enjoy spending a Saturday this way—chatting with my dear friends, my family actually, watching my son playing with his sister in the corner of the room, while holding the love of my life in my arms in front of the fireplace. It was awfully romantic, and cozy, and domestic—everything I used to avoid religiously.

The firsts to disrupt the pleasant time we were having, were Theodore and Blake, claiming they were tired. As we walked them out, somehow, the others followed, finding excuses to leave. If we were alone, I'd have been happy, but I knew the munchers were staying which limited our fun.

"We need to meet next week to look over everything and make changes," Emmett told me, though I barely paid attention to him.

I couldn't take my eyes off Justin hugging his sister and mother, telling them goodbye. He even shook Tuck's hand, warning him to drive carefully.

"Are you listening to me?" Emmett demanded, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"We'll meet next week," I confirmed.

"And what was that about the honeymoon? Do you need help? Ideas?"

"I got it covered. Don't worry." I tore my eyes from Justin to wink at my friend. "It's been on the plan for too long."

"Can I ask where you're taking him?"

"Em, you can't keep a secret."

"How you wound me, Brian! I haven't spilled your secret about the flowers. Which is really difficult since I'm discussing the wedding only with Justin!" He narrowed his eyes.

"We'll meet next week—the two of us." Checking to make sure Justin was still busy with our guests, I took Emmett away from the hallway. "Speaking of the flowers. Did you find them? Remember, it's very important. He's always wanted these golden gardenias."

"It's just as difficult as the last time. Especially when it's hard to communicate with the person. I don't do well around Asian people."

I rolled my eyes. "How difficult can it be? Want me to make the calls?"

"No. It's my job to do it. The problem is Justin keeps hinting at the lilies, orchids and roses."

"I'll tell him to leave the flower arrangements to me. I want it to be a surprise," I reminded Emmett.

"Okay. Got it. I'll have to learn Chinese. The things I do for my friends…" He shook his head.

"We appreciate the effort in putting up with us." Justin appeared from around the corner, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hoped he didn't hear our conversation. "You should go, Em, before Ted leaves without you. He's your ride, right?"

"He wouldn't! See you next week, Kinney!" Emmett rushed out, shouting at Theodore not to leave him here. As if we were the bad guys, but maybe Justin was right. We had probably driven him crazy with all the changes.

I closed the door, leaning my back against it and sighing in relief. "Alone." I grinned.

Justin stepped closer, placing his hands on my shoulders and pecking my lips. "Technically, we're anything but alone. We still have Daphne, Mel and Linz, the kids…"

"Smartass," I muttered, kissing along his jaw.

"When are we meeting with Emmett? You're joining us?"

"We aren't." His face fell. "_I_ am. It's about time I get properly involved in our wedding."

"I don't mind doing this. It's fun. Though, I'm really busy next week. I have to meet with Greg, the owner of the gallery, and I promised Molly to take her to the mall."

"I got it covered," I promised.

As we walked to the kitchen to join the girls who took it upon themselves to clean around, I nudged Justin's side. "Shopping with your sister, but not with me?"

"It's just as bad. You two are meant to be shopping buddies."

"Sometimes I wonder how you're actually a fag."

"I don't need to spend hours in a mall to find something I like to wear, which I usually find at these small stores scattered around the city. I see what I like, go in, buy it and I'm over with it."

"We need rules for when we're married. You must own at least some designer clothes, and _wear_ them!"

"Leave him alone, Brian. You're such a label queen," Lindsay chided me. "He's fine. A true artist never wears expensive clothes. The clothes get ruined."

Justin smiled in relief. "Thanks."

Later that night, we were in bed ready to fall asleep. Or maybe that was only Justin. He was rolled on his side facing me, breathing deeply, but I couldn't make my mind stop replaying our conversation in the stables.

I fluffed my pillow, maybe a little too harshly, in an attempt to get comfortable and hopefully able to get some sleep.

"Can you stop moving?" Justin mumbled into his pillow.

I stared at him. Only part of his face was visible. Sometimes I wondered how come he didn't asphyxiate during the night.

_At the rate we're going at it, you don't need to stretch me._

I sighed loudly, rolling on my back.

_Since we're getting married…and you haven't tricked in ages…what do you say…_

Glancing at him, I wondered what was in his blond little head when he asked that. I thought he was over his intention of finding out what fucking raw meant. The last time he'd brought it up, he was a kid and I taught him to always wear a condom. He never questioned it afterwards.

Why now, though?

I had no one to turn to for advice on the matter.

Was this something couples did when they went down the doom road, I mean marriage. Argh.

I couldn't very well ask Mikey, because obviously he'd never done it without a condom. Or I'd personally kill both him and Zen Ben. And I highly doubted he'd done it raw with the good doctor.

Theodore and Emmett were out of the question. I could only imagine their faces. No.

Besides, I had a feeling Justin would like to discuss this with me, not a third party.

Taking a deep breath, I moved a blond lock of hair from his closed eyes. It was now or never.

He smiled a little in his drowsy state.

I blurted out the most idiotic thing ever. "You want to fuck raw?"

He opened an eye, before closing it. "I wanna sleep." A full minute passed before both eyes flew open and his mouth opened wide as he sat up, staring at me in shock. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if…" Fuck it. I couldn't repeat myself.

"I heard you. But…you _never_…why now? I don't get it."

"You said you wanted it. Earlier. Did you forget?"

Justin bit his lip, staring at a loose thread in the blanket, fingering it. "I don't know why I said it. You don't have to do anything about it. I say stupid things all the time."

"Is it something you want?" I raised his head with a finger under his chin.

He gave me an incredulous look. "Are we seriously having this conversation at one AM?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

I snorted. "I'm curious. It's bugging me. I can't sleep."

"God, Brian. You're unbelievable." He flopped back on the bed. "Stop worrying over nothing. Just sleep, okay?"

"It's not nothing." I rolled on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "Do you want it or not?"

Something flashed in his eyes. Hope? Fear? Anxiety?

"Now?" Justin whispered.

I tried not to smile. "I wouldn't do it immediately. If you really want it, we need to get tested and no tricks."

"Is that last part for me or for you?" He laughed, finally relaxing under me.

"Both—a reminder."

"Well, we don't need to worry about it. The only thing on the to-do list is to get tested. We're clean, I'm sure."

"I'll schedule us an appointment in the morning."

He beamed at me, before turning his face into the pillow and laughing. Even muffled, it was too loud in the quiet house.

"Shh. Don't make me spank you." I lightly slapped his ass.

Justin faced me again, eyes shiny from laughing so hard. "I never thought we'd have this conversation."

"Yeah, me neither. As I promised—anything for you." I kissed him slowly.

Justin got a cunning smile making me almost regret my words. I only raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can I have a pony? It needs to be white." It was hard even for him to keep a straight face as he talked.

I flipped us over so he was on top of me. "I can be your pony. You can ride me whenever you want." I palmed his ass, loving the plumpness of it. I had always loved his ass—best I ever had.

"And you'll soon be white." Justin ran his fingers through my hair.

I choked, narrowing my eyes. "Or, I can be your stud?"

"Mhmmm… How can I deny such an offer?" He started shifting so he was positioned above me.

I handed him a condom from the nightstand, testing with a finger if he was still stretched from our previous round. "You can't."

Smiling, Justin rolled the condom on my dick, before lowering his ass on it.

**oOo**

In the morning, I woke up alone, which was unusual. Justin was the last one to roll out of the bed—always.

I made my way to the kitchen ready to have a hit of my favorite drug—caffeine.

"That was totally the best night of my life." I heard Daphne exclaim over a loud song they were listening to.

"Yours and mine," Justin confirmed, laughing. It made me curious of what they were talking about. I thought all his best nights were shared with me. "Though, it's all about the voice, riiiight?" He teased his friend.

I edged closer to the kitchen's doorway and saw them hunched over his laptop, at the table.

"At first, it's been about his voice, then _him_…you know? He's so fucking gorgeous!" She gushed.

Justin laughed, ruffling her hair. "And then your love for gay people made you obsess over him."

I was curious who they were talking about, but they were too cute to interrupt.

Daphne bumped her shoulder into Justin's. "I'm still hanging on his words. He said in an interview about being openly bi."

"Yeah, right. I've never seen him with a girl. If that was the case, you wouldn't like him anymore. Admit it, you wanted to go to the concert for the kiss." Justin elbowed her in the ribs.

"I admit nothing! It's always been about his voice—first and foremost," she said in a matter of fact tone. I loved her stubbornness.

She reminded me so much of myself, and how I refused to admit anything even though it was the truth.

It was time to make my presence known. I had to defend Daphne.

"Who are you talking about if I'm not interrupting?" I casually stepped into the kitchen.

Justin turned to give me a blinding smile. "Her imaginary boyfriend," he explained, taking my hand and pulling me closer.

"And who'd that be?" I spied the laptop and saw the clip they were watching. Oh, figures. Adam Lambert. "Sorry to spoil your fun, Daph, but Adam baits for our team." I hugged Sunshine close and kissed the top of his head.

She opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it when Justin smirked at her. Then I realized what they'd said earlier about a concert.

"Wait. You went to his concert in New York?"

"Don't tell me you were there." Justin stared at me with wide eyes.

"Almost." I grinned making him roll his eyes.

"That explains a lot."

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Cynthia. She was so hooked on him, listening constantly to his songs. Sadly, the day of the concert we had a big client deal and stayed late at the office with the Art Department."

"Aww. Did she know about your surprise?" Daphne wondered.

"Yes, and we agreed to give Theodore the tickets. He and Blake were the only ones who wouldn't start talking about how they got the tickets, or gush over the concert. I didn't want Cynthia to regret it more than she already had."

"You must really like her," she said with a smile.

I shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "We've known each other for a decade. She's possibly the only woman I tolerate, and if I were straight, I'd marry her. Definitely." I couldn't believe what I just said, but it was the truth.

Daphne gasped, clutching theatrically at her heart. "I'm hurt! I thought I was your soul mate!"

I cringed. "Don't use that word."

Justin snuggled closer to me, kissing my shoulder. "Lucky me then, that you're queer, I mean."

"Twat." I kissed his forehead fondly.

Daphne offered to make me coffee so I could have a few minutes alone with my fiancé, considering any time now Gus could wake up, and then there would be no time for _smooching_. Her word.

**oOo**

On Monday, I was so tired when the alarm went off, I wanted nothing but to turn over and get more sleep.

We had spent our Sunday at Mikey's so he could see his daughter more than a few hours. It was a little after midnight when we'd returned home. Mel and Linz found amusement in leaving Michael and me to handle the kids over the day. To say they were two little devils was an understatement. I expected Gus to be a handful, because I hadn't been the model child myself, but JR? Debbie never mentioned Michael being disobedient. She definitely got that from Melanie.

Once back home, Gus demanded he wouldn't sleep without me. Justin immediately agreed, walking him to our bedroom to change him into his pajamas, while I was left placating Lindsay and confirming I didn't mind spending the night with my son.

If I'd known he was a kicker, I'd have probably thought through my decision better. I didn't need to check to know I had a dozen bruises on my back from his thrashing during the night.

The alarm stopped its annoying sound, but before I could doze off, Justin pulled me out of the bed. He was suspiciously chipper.

"A busy day awaits us!"

"I'm my own boss. I'm not going to work today," I grumbled, falling back on the edge of the bed.

"Course you are! Remember the account you've been telling me about all week? That meeting is today. Besides, you have to meet with Emmett like you promised. I'm off to the gallery, and I also need to take Molly shopping. Probably not in that order."

"Take a breather! It's too early for your long babbling speeches. All I got from your jumbled words is new account, Emmett and Molly."

"The essentials." He beamed at me, but he turned serious soon, placing his hands on my shoulders. "What's up? You didn't use to need much sleep. Is someone getting old?"

I didn't have enough energy to shout at him for commenting on my age. "Can you go bug someone else?"

"Bugging you is more fun. Now, get your old ass out of the bed!" Justin grabbed my hands and pulled.

"You're extremely cheerful for seven AM."

Justin gave me his trademark Sunshine smile. "We're getting married!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, peppering kisses all over my face.

I stared at him confused and amused. "Not for another few weeks."

"I know! It just hit me when I woke up. We're getting married and we're having a baby!"

"You know I love you, even though you're bat-shit crazy and an annoying twat."

He beamed at me, taking my face in his hands. "I love you, Brian."

I mashed our lips together, because it was the only way to make him shut up. We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Linz looked startled.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. After I get my child back." She walked to the bed and started shaking Gus awake. A few protests later, he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

I shook my finger at him when he grinned at me. "You're forbidden in our bed unless you learn not to kick."

"He didn't kick me." Justin looked confused.

"Because you took over the whole bed, and Gus got squished, so he started pushing me. One day, I'll end up sleeping on the floor with you." I pursed my lips as Justin tried not to laugh.

"Well, push me back to my side." He tried solving the problem.

"Do you think I don't try?" I snorted. "Every night I'm wrestling your dead weight."

Justin had the decency to turn pink and look away. "Sorry."

I sighed, patting his head. "Don't worry your blond little head with that. Now, shall we get a move, before I decide to crawl back in this inviting bed?"

The task of taking the Peterson-Marcus family to the airport came to me when Justin stealthy snatched the Corvette's keys saying he and Daphne were in a hurry. After a chaste kiss to everyone, including me where he missed my mouth by a good three inches, he was driving away with his best friend.

Sneaky bastard.

Gus was the most upset about leaving. I kept reminding him in a few short weeks we'd see each other again, but he still started crying when I hugged him at the gates in the airport.

I'd have expected the lesbians to raise him tougher than this. But I could see a lot of myself in him, even though I'd never admit it out loud.

"Come on, honey. Brian needs to get to work," Linz said gently, prying a sobbing Gus from my arms. He turned to Mel, crying in her stomach as Linz wrapped her arms around me. "Maybe now that you're settled and have Justin…I could send Gus over for the summer, or the winter holidays?"

"Oh, so you never sent him before because you didn't trust me?" I asked mock hurt.

"You're helpless. You said so yourself. But I trust you," she said firmly.

"Though, the bulldog doesn't." I nodded to Mel, smiling tensely. She returned the gesture.

"She doesn't know you like I do. But she sees how much you've changed."

"Yeah. Sure. You know I love any time I get with Gus."

"It's settled. He's all yours for Thanksgiving, or would you like him on Christmas?"

"Go, before you miss the plane. We'll have time to talk about this."

She kissed my cheek, wiping the excess of lipstick, then she left along with my little man. He was still crying, watching me over his shoulder until we couldn't see each other anymore.

On my way to the diner, I tried to get a grip of myself. Debbie was going to read through my bullshit like always, but as long as I still could fool everyone else I was alright with the way things were, it was all that mattered.

Emmett was at the counter, his agenda opened in front of him, along with several catalogues.

"You made it! I was sure you were bailing out!" He cried when he saw me.

"I had to drive my kid to the airport."

"Oh, right." He frowned, looking over my shoulder.

I turned to check what got his attention, but saw nothing. "What?" I muttered, before turning to Deb. "Coffee."

She made an over flourished bow. "At your disposal, your majesty."

"Please?" I smiled.

"Better. And for breakfast? You need to eat."

"Omelet." I wasn't particularly hungry, after the barbeque at Mikey's. I probably had to spend a month in the gym. "What, Emmett?" I turned to him since he was still staring oddly.

"Where's Justin?"

"It's just the two of us. We need to discuss things privately. Like the flowers!"

"I'm going to talk to the florist this afternoon. I also need to come over by the end of the week and measure your backyard. You take these and discuss with Justin how you want to decorate the gazebo and backyard." He pushed the catalogues at me—three heavy magazines.

"Whatever. Something simple and aesthetical."

Emmett groaned. "That's such a typical groom answer!"

"I'm telling Justin you thought of him as the wife again!" I joked.

"At least he has better taste than you. Talk to him about this."

"Fine. He's the artist, anyway. Did you manage to talk to your friends in Vermont?" I was slightly afraid to bring that up.

"Yes, they're _very_ understanding, but we lost about twenty percent of the budget on that."

I waved my hand dismissively, just as Debbie placed my breakfast in front of me. "Thanks." I smiled at her. "Uh, Justin reminded me we need to discuss music." I turned back to Emmett.

"Right. Do you want a live band? Do you want a piano man to play the wedding march?"

"Can't we hire a DJ? I mean, I can ask Sam."

"Sam who?"

"My DJ, from Babylon."

"Oh! That will save money." His eyes lit up as he scribbled on his notebook.

"Of course, we're paying him. As for a piano man…" I shrugged.

"That will be so romantic!" Debbie winked, patting my cheek.

"Exactly!" I scowled, sipping rom my coffee. I was reaching my limit of romantic stuff regarding the wedding.

"Sunshine needs the best." When she used that stern voice, I knew I had to listen to her.

"Piano man." I waved to Emmett's notebook. "And let me know if you can find the flowers."

"I'm trying, Brian, but I can't promise anything."

"I'll find a way to have his fucking golden gardenias at the wedding even if it means I have to fly to fucking China myself!" I slapped my hand to the counter.

Instead of sounding scary, I managed to sound something else I didn't want to describe with words. Emmett clutching at his heart was a clear sign I did it wrong.

"And you accuse him of not being romantic!" he told Debbie.

To prove them what a fucking marshmallow I'd become, I shushed them when my phone started ringing. It was Justin.

"We were talking about you, Sunshine!"

"Awesome. You gossip about me while I'm subjected to the most terrifying thing in my life!" He whined.

I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. "Are you okay?"

"One word—eighteen. As in _sweet eighteen,_ coming of age, or whatever you want to call it, dress shopping. That's what Molly wanted from me."

"Oh." I failed to see any bad part in that. I remembered Claire dragging me with her because Mom used to threaten her to involve me too in her activities. I actually didn't mind the shopping, just the time spent with her.

"Why did I agree to this?" Justin groaned, bringing me back to his problem.

"Because she's your sister and you love her."

"You have a sister, too," he muttered sullenly. "Oh, look, I have to go. The annoying brat is impatient to start the shopping spree."

_I don't give a fuck about my sister_, I wanted to say, but he had enough on his plate as it was. I knew how against shopping Justin could be. "Well, good luck with that! Both the gallery and shopping."

"I'm looking forward to the quiet the gallery will provide. Anyway, talk to you later. Love you."

I smiled like every other time he said the words. "I love you," I whispered.

Hanging up, I became extra aware of the silence around me. Both Debbie and Emmett were watching me curiously, but with matching smiles on their faces.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you happy and so in love! It's refreshing. After watching you for years pushing everyone away, including Justin." Debbie patted my cheek.

"I grew up." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Emmett threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"What did I miss?" I heard Theodore ask from behind me. "Is it hug Brian day?"

"You're asking for a pink slip, Schmidt. Shouldn't you be at work, anyway? Your boss doesn't appreciate tardiness."

"Still an asshole, though," Debbie added, shaking her head.

"Well, you can't have it all." I laughed, placing a few bills on the counter. "Work awaits us, Theodore." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"You didn't even touch your food." Debbie frowned.

"I'm really not hungry, blame your son and his overzealous nature inherited from you to cook for an army."

"I am hungry," Theodore commented. "Can I have your food?"

I pushed my plate toward him.

I couldn't think of anything but Justin shopping with his sister. For one, he didn't like shopping. For two, all the dresses might remind him of prom, or at least make him think of it. I hoped he wouldn't think of it, or we'd have a field night filled with fragments of that unfortunate event.

A shiver ran through me only at the thought of his prom.

"Something wrong?" Deb sensed my distress.

Before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out of me. My worry over Justin shopping with Molly for her eighteenth birthday triggering memories, made my friends roll their eyes at me.

"Justin's tougher than that. I thought you knew it."

I grimaced at Debbie, knowing she was right. He was much tougher than me.

However it was my job as his partner, his future husband, to worry about him.

* * *

><p><strong>At last, I caught up with answering reviews. :)<strong>

**Keep them coming. I love to read all your thoughts on my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Justin's POV**

Shopping was never my thing.

I couldn't remember the last time I stepped foot into a mall to browse for clothes—it was probably that one time, too many years ago, when Brian needed a new tie. I'd never forget that traumatizing experience. My feet hated me for days.

Molly didn't seem to care I was in a hurry to meet with the owner of the gallery. She leisurely went from one formal dress store to another, trying on dresses but not buying anything.

"Next time you want to shop, you can take Brian as your shopping buddy. You'll get along sooo well!" I trudged after her in yet another store.

"Just because you don't have a sense of fashion, it doesn't mean everyone is like you. Are you sure you're gay?"

I huffed. That was Brian's argument too. I had no idea I had to live up to some standard if I liked cock. Life could have been so much easier if I'd known that when I chose to explore back when I was seventeen. Brian should have given me a pamphlet on dos and don'ts. Snorting to myself, I focused on Molly.

"Look, Molly…I'm busy. Can't you decide already? You've been trying the same kind of dress, same color from every store we've visited. Choose! Money isn't an issue. I promised to buy you whatever you want. I'm putting a stop to this torture. This is the last store!"

She rolled her eyes, going to the red dresses section.

"Besides, I don't even understand why you need to shop for your dress in June. Your birthday is in October!"

"So I can have time to change my mind. Maybe I'm going to wear this at your wedding?"

"Daphne is going to wear lilac, and so are you! That's one of the things that hasn't changed."

"There's still time to change the groom." She giggled, just as a saleslady joined us, offering her help.

I glowered at my sister, watching her scorn the racks of the same type of dress, with small differences between them. All of them were long, too long for her age. _Seriously_. _Didn't girls her age like to show their legs?_

While waiting in a plush seat for her to try on her dresses, I thought over her earlier comment about changing the groom. I refused to think I was one of these crazy soon-to-be-married types who obsessed over everything. Emmett had teased me too many times about being a _bridezilla_, _or groomzilla, whatever you prefer, sweetie_—these were his words.

Maybe it was a good thing Brian decided to get properly involved. This way Emmett wouldn't call me names anymore, and he'd realize dealing with me was nothing compared to the control freak, sometimes known as Brian.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Molly's small voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

Truthfully, the ankle long chiffon dress _was_ horrible, and it didn't suit her at all.

"I told you ten stores ago that you'd look better in a short dress, but it's your decision. Your birthday." I sighed. "Your eighteenth, Molly, not your eightieth."

"Well, I do have a short one in there." She pointed to the changing room.

"Why don't you try it?"

Reluctantly, she disappeared behind the door. When she returned, I heard her squeal first then saw what she was wearing.

At last, something normal.

This red dress was exactly what I had in mind for her, made of satin and tulle, a few inches above her knees, with quite the cleavage or better said, leaving little to the imagination, with that sweetheart neckline. But even though she was my baby sister, I wouldn't have her in any other dress.

Molly pirouetted for me, smiling from ear to ear. "This is the one!"

I beamed at her. "It looks wonderful, Molly. You look wonderful!"

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Justin!"

"See? What would you do without your big brother's guiding hand? Now, go change so we can leave. I still need to get to the gallery. Today, if possible."

"What? No lunch with your favorite sister?" She pouted, walking backwards to the dressing room.

It was a little after one, but I could squeeze in lunch with my favorite _and only_ sister. All the shopping had me famished.

When Molly returned to me with her dress on her arm, she reminded me she still needed shoes and maybe a clutch. Thankfully, we found these in the same store.

It didn't even matter her dress, shoes and clutch cost nearly five hundred dollars. The things I did for my sister…

A burger with fries later, I drove her home, then finally made it to the gallery where I stayed until nine in the evening, discussing my show. Everything was coming along the way I wanted, but September was still too early for the opening.

Around nine thirty, I stumbled into the diner, ready to drop. Debbie fixed me supper while I slid into an empty booth, checking my phone for the first time in hours. As I suspected, there were many missed calls—three from Mom, two from Emmett, five from Cynthia and the winner was Brian with ten.

"What did I miss?" I asked Debbie when she placed a cup of coffee in front of me, smiling.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

I showed her my phone, grinning. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

She winked, before pointing to my phone. "He misses you!"

"Oh, yeah. He probably needs something."

Debbie took her serious, don't-fuck-with-me face. "Sunshine, you're both so stubborn and blind I want to knock your heads together. You're getting married for fuck's sake! Isn't that proof enough of how much he loves you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Deb, I know Brian loves me, but he's usually this insistent when he needs something. Trust me."

"Or maybe he's just worried because you didn't pick up the phone."

"What could be so urgent?" I muttered.

"Don't you have a fuck schedule? Maybe you missed it? Ha!" She pinched my cheek, making me turn red.

"We don't have such a thing!"

"Of course, you don't. You do it all the time."

"Not tonight. Trust me. I can barely keep my eyes open." I yawned as if to prove to her how tired I was.

While she went to grab my food, which was ready, I called Brian.

"Justin!" He answered promptly, sounding hysterical. "Are you okay? Why didn't you answer?"

Maybe he actually _was_only worried. "I'm fine. Like I told you this morning, I went to the gallery after being dragged all over the mall. It was polite to keep my phone shut."

"Fuck polite, Sunshine! This day just got worse. Hold on." There was some rustling then his hard, angry voice snapping at someone. "I don't care how you get me there! You can invent teleportation for all I care, but if I'm not in Miami by seven tomorrow morning, you're fired!" I cringed. Poor guy, whoever he or she was at the receiving end of Brian's wrath. I'd been there. I knew how intimidating he was, but I also knew he was more bark than bite. "Hold on, Justin," he muttered to me over a loud voice at his end of the phone. "Yes, you idiot! I've been telling you for hours now! And I want the story boards done by the time I leave! I don't care if you haven't started yet!" There was a deafening silence and I was smart enough to pull the phone away from my ear. "YOU HAVEN'T STARTED YET?"

When he stopped screaming, I tentatively pressed the phone back to my ear. "Everything okay?" I asked, mustering all my courage. I knew it was best to leave him lash out, then when he had calmed, to talk about it.

"The client I was supposed to meet with today? He mysteriously forgot about our meeting and left the city. Thankfully, Cynthia tracked him through his stupid secretary. He's on his way to Miami where he has a layover for his flight to Paris tomorrow."

"Shit. It was that hair dye company? The one you bitched about?"

"Exactly. It's a great account, and we lose many zeros if we don't get it. And as if this wasn't enough, Tommy called me earlier. He said there's been an incident at Babylon. The reason I've been calling you for the past hour!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Tommy? The bouncer?"

"Yes, keep up. Apparently, I hired a minor and to make it puuurfect, his daddy found out and raised hell."

"Didn't that kid have an ID or something when you hired him?" I drank from my coffee, foreseeing a long, sleepless night.

It was unlike Brian to associate with a teenager. Of course, unless they were me.

"Fake ID, Sunshine. Anyway, his father created quite the ruckus at the club when he found out his progenitor was a go-go boy. Punches flew. The police are there."

Whoa. It was more serious than I thought. I expected the father to have grabbed his child and gone home, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Still there?" Brian wondered, sounding amused.

"Uh, yeah. Let me guess. You want me to go over?"

Debbie chose that moment to place my food in front of me. My appetite was long gone.

"Yes. Please go over there and see what the fuck happened. Tell the police whatever they need to know. All the documents are in my office at the club. Oh, and…you have power of decision. It's all in the documents."

Wow. He kept surprising me. "Okay. But I doubt they'll listen to me. They'll want you."

"Your name is on the papers, Justin. If they refuse to listen, tell them you're my partner and if that doesn't work, either, tell them you know Horvath."

I laughed. "Alright. I'll let you know what happens."

"If my phone is off, I found a plane ticket to Miami, and I'm going to show that fucker no one stands me up. What an asshole!"

"Calm down, Brian. It's just another account. So what if you lose it? You can get a better one." I didn't want Brian causing himself more stress again.

"It's important to me. Now, go and take care of our baby."

"Sure. I'll protect Babylon from the mean police."

"Thanks."

"Good luck with winning the account. Love you."

There was a pause. I could hear his labored breathing. "Me too. Bye, Sunshine."

Oh well. Rome wasn't built in one day.

He didn't have to say it all the time. I was secure enough, and knew Brian well enough, to _see_ how he felt through his every gesture and look.

"Where are you going? You need to eat!" Debbie grabbed my arm when I got up.

"I need to go to Babylon."

"Brian's dick can wait."

I shook my head, fighting a smile. I absolutely loved how direct and crass she could be. It was like a fresh breath of air from the sugar coating shit I had dealt with in New York for years from tight assed people. I missed Debbie the most.

"Actually, it can't wait. Not Brian's dick." I laughed when she gave me a funny look. "Something happened at Babylon and Brian's busy with Kinnetik business."

"At least let me make you a sandwich. When's the last time you ate?"

"Around one. I think." I smiled uncertainly.

Pursing her lips she pushed me back into the booth. I waited dutifully for her to return with my sandwich while I finished my coffee.

On the way to Babylon, I called Daphne to let her know I wasn't headed home yet, but if she wanted the car, she could have it. She dismissed the idea, saying she'd crash at her parents' place. I was happy they'd made up.

The sight greeting me at Babylon was ripped from one of those police TV shows. Cruisers, cops, people gathered and loud voices.

I pushed my way to the entrance where a cop stood in Tommy's usual place. _Where the fuck is he? _I hoped he wasn't arrested.

"No one goes in, son. There's been an incident."

_I'm not your fucking son!_ "My name is Justin Taylor. I'm Brian Kinney's partner. He owns the club."

The officer eyed me with a long, speculative look before shaking his head, snorting.

"Why should I believe you? I had at least a dozen guys like you."

_What the fuck is he on?_ "Excuse me?"

"You're not the first one to say you're Mr. Kinney's partner."

"I'm more than his partner! I'm his fiancé. We're getting married!" I showed him my ring, glaring. "And if you'd follow me to his office, I'll show you the paperwork stating that I own the club with him."

The cop sighed, gesturing for me to step inside. He was quickly replaced by another policeman.

The view inside the club reminded me of the bombing. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing Brian was there with me.

The dance floor was empty, chairs turned upside down and confetti all over. It was kind of creepy seeing the vast room bathed in bright light. I was too used to the disco lights flashing above my head and the loud music pumping from the audio system. The silence was deafening.

There was one young man on a stand where usually the go-go boys danced, and an EMT was tending to his busted face.

A few feet away was some blood. It made me sick, but I pushed away the nausea.

On the stairs leading to the upper floor was who I suspected to be the father, flanked by two cops as another EMT examined his hand.

On a couch behind the stairs was Tommy; giving statements to a cop.

In front of Brian's office, I pulled my key chain from my jacket and with shaky hands I unlocked the door. I went to his desk, unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled the file.

"Here, officer." I placed the papers on the desk, flipping the lamp on.

It took him a long time to read through them and admit his mistake.

"I see." He regarded me coolly. "I still need to talk to Mr. Kinney. He brought this mess upon himself."

"Sir, this club is as much mine as it is his. Besides, he's busy with his other company. He had to catch a plane to Miami."

"He left the city?"

_Shit_. I realized my mistake too late. "His concern lies with Kinnetik at the moment. I can help here." I pointed to the papers again. I tried to sound as stern as possible. An hour ago I had no idea I owned part of Babylon. Brian should have told me before.

"Even if your name is there, you have no legal right."

"If I were only his business partner, that wouldn't have been a problem! Look, officer, either let me deal with this or we can wait for Brian. That can take days."

"Or." He glared. "I can close this place until further notice."

Ah. Cops loved to close gay establishments, especially Babylon. Poor baby it had been closed and ruined at every turn.

Last card I could play. "Did I mention that I happen to know Detective Carl Horvath? That's right. You don't want your superior involved, do you?"

The cop who I didn't bother learning his name, straightened, but didn't drop his sour look. "What happened here was a serious felony."

"Why must you point at the wrong person? Let me tell you who is the guilty one in this situation—that kid's dad! He probably resented him for who he was, and the poor guy had to find somewhere to work. He got his hands on a fake ID and somehow got Brian fooled. That's no easy feat, by the way. And yes, before you ask, I'm talking from experience. I was in the kid's shoes once!"

He sighed, and finally spoke and behaved with a civilized manner about the whole situation. After the police had all the statements and everything was clear, they took the kid's dad to the station. I stayed with the kid, Gabe, at the bar until early into the morning. As I'd suspected, his story was similar to mine.

I promised him things would get better if he allowed me to take him to the Vic Grassi House where he'd be taken care of, and they'd help him find his place in the world. I also told him about Vic, and answered all his questions about our life and what to expect from idiots like his father.

Gabe was only sixteen and had to face the world as it was—cruel and unapologetic. No thanks to his father and assholes like him.

Around six in the morning, after too many coffees, I drove him to the center so Tanis could take care of him.

Tanis looked surprised to have such an early visit, but immediately called Phillip to prepare Gabe a room. I also advised the kid to go home and take whatever he wanted while his father was arrested so he'd avoid more running into that bastard.

I made him promise to stay away from Babylon and Liberty Avenue, at least until he was eighteen, and to go to school. As I instructed him to get a decent job and have a good education, I could hear Brian in my head saying the same things to me many years ago.

When I arrived at Britin, the sun was high in the sky, but my destination was the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the continuous support. I love reading your thoughts on what I'm writing. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Brian's POV**

After catching a late flight to Miami the other day, and luckily finding my asshole client waiting for his connection—he signed the papers on my back, afraid I'd probably go further with my following. It proved he was taking his mistress to Paris, which made me sick of his behavior.

The next afternoon, I returned to glorious Pittsburgh, exhausted.

I hadn't heard from Justin, and the situation with Babylon worried me. I hoped he'd managed to keep everything under control.

I had to park in front of the garage because Justin hadn't learned to park with enough space for my car. It was a constant problem, but thankfully I either usually arrived before him, or we were in the same car.

Cupcake greeted me at the front door, yapping loudly. He rushed past me, running outside and straight to his favorite tree.

I stared after him curiously. It must have been urgent, because I knew Justin was always careful with letting him out a few times every day.

_Where the hell is Justin, by the way?_ He'd have been all over me by now. And I knew he was home.

Maybe he was absorbed in painting.

When I reached our room, I couldn't help but laugh. It explained why the poor puppy was eager to get out do his business, and why I hadn't received my welcome home kiss.

At four PM, Justin was sleeping soundly with the cat perched on his head. I could only imagine the state his hair would be in when she moved away.

Dropping my briefcase by the door, I walked to the bed, undressing. The second I knelt next to him, he shot up looking disoriented.

"Hello, Sunshine!" I placed a hand behind his neck, bringing him closer. I took advantage of his opened mouth, kissing him thoroughly, before pulling away to see him still looking dazed.

"You're home."

"Just got here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep for a week."

"What time is it?" He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"A little after four."

"AM or PM?"

"Four in the evening. Had a good nap?" I combed my fingers through his mused up hair.

"Nap?" He gasped. "I had a late night, thank you very much. I got home around eight this morning and promptly fell asleep."

"Late night? Did you stay at Babylon after everything cleared up?" I gently tugged at his bangs.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I spent the whole night at the club, but there was no fun. Trust me. It turned out the idiot cop wouldn't understand that you own more than one business, and that Kinnetik is more important. Even when I told and showed him Babylon was mine too, he still wanted to talk to you."

"So what did you do?" My hate for cops came back tenfold.

"Uh…" Justin bit his lip, eyeing me worried. "Don't be mad, but he closed the club until he could get a hold of you."

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes, lying on my side with him next to me. "How did your meeting go? At the gallery."

"It was long and tiresome." He sighed heavily. "But we have a deal. The opening is set for September."

"So why the long face? You don't look exactly happy. Is it too soon?" I brushed his cheek with my finger, staring at his knitted brows and pouty lips.

"It's just…while I was there, these two women were discussing one of their daughters' life, entirely off topic to the painting in front of them." He refused to meet my eyes.

"Since when do you care about the breeders' lives?"

"Since that woman's daughter was dating an older guy, about ten years her junior. She asked her friend 'What do you call a seventeen year old dating a twenty seven year old?' Her friend answered—"

"Hot?" I smirked, kissing his lips before playfully biting his bottom lip.

My action stole a small smile from Justin. "Actually, her word was illegal."

"Illegal is hot."

"Brian, I realized in that moment…"

"How hot our relationship is?" I teased, but dread filled me.

There were so many possibilities, I refused to think of anything negative.

Justin threw me a look that showed he wanted a serious conversation. I took a deep breath, bracing myself.

"You realized you're too young for me?" The words tasted of poison.

"No. Stop guessing my words. You're wrong. I realized how stupid and naïve I was back in high school."

_Oh, because this explanation makes me feel so much better._

"I'd say you were driven and in love. I couldn't say no to you. I had no idea how and no desire to understand why I couldn't deny you," I admitted, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

He smiled brightly, rolling on top of me. "I loved you from the moment you took me to your loft."

I sighed in relief that this conversation wasn't taking any bad turns. "Now, now. That was lust. Maybe during the night, or the next morning you started getting in over your blond little head."

Justin laughed, pressing his face into my neck and pressing his lips to my skin, making funny noises. God, he was such a twat. "Oh yeah," he said against my throat. "During the night, definitely. You had me at naked cartwheels and hand stands. God, I thought you died when you tumbled over the back of the couch." He raised his head to look into my eyes, mirth dancing in his blue pools.

"I'm so happy I don't remember that part."

He caught his lower lips between his teeth, watching me a little more seriously and warily. It got me curious, so I raised an eyebrow.

"But you remember…some of that night?"

_My little insecure twat._ I hugged him tightly. "I remember your tight ass if that's what you mean," I said in his ear. "And your wide, honest blue eyes, your crazy answers to my questions."

Justin hid his face in my neck again. I could feel heat radiating from his face. "I can't believe I told you so many stupid things—I preferred Cheerios, I played Tomb Raider, and the worst was the part with my allergies. God, I can't believe what an idiot I was."

"Oh, cheer up! You were hilarious. You forgot to mention the rimming. Your face…when I told you to do it." I cracked up, like every time I thought back to that night.

Justin poked me in the ribs. "That was plain mean. You'd caught on my bullshit and you decided to fuck with my head."

"Justin, I caught on with your bullshit since you said I had a fucking nice kitchen while I was undressing in front of you! Wait no. I knew something was off since you told me you had been at Meathook."

"I was nervous as hell!" He retorted hotly.

"I tend to have that effect on people. Like I nearly made my new account pee his pants when I caught up with him on his layover in Miami."

"You're the best!" Justin leaned up to kiss me, but I ruined the moment with a loud yawn. He still pecked my lips. "Sleep, Brian. I'll wake you later to go out and celebrate."

"Sounds fun. Let Cupcake back in. He needed out."

Justin nodded, kissing my nose, before jumping out of the bed.

I rolled on my side and came face to face with the cat. Fuck. I'd kill her if she tried getting anywhere near my hair. She seemed asleep, and I hoped she'd stay asleep while I rested.

Right before I closed my eyes to get some much needed sleep, I heard Justin saying something I had been completely sure he didn't know. He was supposed to have been too delirious with his release after our first time to not hear the words I'd uttered against my fucking will.

"You said you loved me." The door of the bedroom closed after him.

It was painfully clear in my head the moment I said the words. To this day, I had no idea what possessed me to say that.

Justin was the first virgin I had, and he'd been a great fuck as inexperienced as he was. The trust in his eyes, and how honest he was about everything had a great impact on me. I was high as a kite and he managed to touch a part of me I always protected, thus my monumental slip. It was probably one of the triggers that put ideas in his head about coming back for more.

Whatever the case, I had never been happier for gaining an insistent, stubborn trick in Justin who turned to be so much more. He turned out to be everything for me.

**oOo**

Two days before the wedding, I had been convinced to do the most idiotic thing in the world. Rehearsal.

Emmett was standing at the gazebo, gesticulating to us. "Now, smile and come here."

I took Justin's hand and strode toward Emmett.

"No. No. No." He shook he hands wildly. "You're doing it wrong!"

I groaned. "Do you want me to fucking skip?"

"I think he means we need to walk slower," Justin said soothingly, squeezing my hand.

"This is shit. Can't we start with us already at the gazebo?"

"No!" Emmett put his hands on his hips. "We overcome every change you came up with for the past half year and now you're stuck at walking?"

"I know how to walk, Honeycutt! Since 1972, actually. I was one year old when I learned how to use my fucking legs."

"Bravo!" He clapped, scowling. "Now walk. Slowly, just like when you learned how to do it. Baby steps."

"Should I tumble and fall on my face too?"

"Brian," Justin groaned. "It will take less than a minute. Stop whining."

"This rehearsal is shit. I know what I have to do. We walk down the aisle, reach the fucking gazebo, stop, repeat after the minister, add our own vows, then kiss." I caught Justin's eye, smirking.

He shoved me. I stumbled, and we both burst out laughing.

"Can you two be serious for two minutes? I have a five year old's party to plan and meet with the mommy tomorrow at nine."

"We're not keeping you here," I told him, bringing Justin closer by the loops of his jeans. "I declare this rehearsal over. I may kiss the groom." He played along, wrapping a leg around my ass, kissing me back hungrily.

"I'm out of here before you start fucking."

Emmett breezed past us.

"How long do you think it will take until he realizes he doesn't have a ride?" I licked at Justin's ear. "His ride is going to ride me soon."

Justin moaned, rubbing against me, his fingers tugging at my hair.

A hand pushed against my shoulder, separating me from Justin. Emmett scowled at me, before giving Justin a tight smile. "Drive me back."

"_Pleeeease_?" Justin raised an eyebrow, but he was already walking away with Emmett behind him.

"Is this the abstinence before the wedding?" I called after them.

"We don't do abstinence, Brian. I'll be back before you can miss me."

"I already do," I mumbled. I didn't expect him to hear, but Justin had a Brian radar.

He flashed me a huge smile over his shoulder. "Love you!"

Once I was alone, I glared out to the gazebo. It was already decorated; white and yellow flowers wrapped around it. It was nice, I guessed, but too lesbianic.

Fuck. The things I did for Sunshine.

Cupcake came zooming out from the kitchen and jumped at me feet.

"What do you want?"

He leaned on his front legs, yapping and wriggling his tail. Then he turned around and rushed to the gazebo, looking back at me.

"No running," I chided him. "We need to walk slowly." I rolled my eyes, shuffling after the dog.

By the time Justin returned, I was ready for the day to be over. Next day promised to be worse—the bachelor party awaited us.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Justin demanded as he stepped into the bedroom.

I grinned at him through the cloud of fog from my joint. "Getting stoned."

He pulled at his clothes, laughing. "At least you're honest."

"The fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm hoping to forget tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Scary."

"Why did you let Emmett plan the bachelor party on his own? We might end up with stupid cheesy gifts, and dressed in matching clothes." I shuddered, passing him the blunt.

"The others are helping him."

"Even scarier."

He lay next to me, nudging my ankle with his. "Why were you such an ass earlier?"

"Rehearsal is a waste of fucking time. I know what I have to do."

"Actually you don't. Did you see? If it was up to you, you'd have run off to the gazebo." He rolled on top of me, kissing up and down my neck. "We need to walk slowly. In rhythm with the music."

"Fuck. I forgot about the music. What are they playing? Mozart?" I laughed, hooking a leg over his.

"It's Wagner, _The Wedding March_. Stop being like this."

"I guess I'm getting cold feet."

"I can warm them up." Justin rubbed his feet over mine until we started a mini war that ended with him on his chest and me behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful time! :)<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year! I'll get to answer your reviews. Promise. Got sucked into rewatching again. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

"Are you alright, honey?" Debbie asked concerned from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Sunshine, come out and tell us what's wrong!"

"It's nothing!"

I felt sick, but it wasn't the kind of sickness that made me vomit. I only dry-heaved and felt like shit, with my head pounding.

I didn't even drink much last night. Unlike Brian.

Ugh. Brian…

My stomach turned again at the thought of our bachelor party. I should have listened to Brian and taken him up on his offered last minute trip to Vegas, right before our supposed friends had to arrive to take us to Babylon.

"_Are you ready yet?" I shouted up the stairs, leaning over the railing. I'd been waiting for the fashion queen for half an hour to get down, but he kept shouting that he wanted to look his best on the worst night of his life._

_The bachelor party didn't sound too bad. At least this time around, Brian was showing how much he hated it._

"_Ta-da!" He jumped the last two steps, landing smoothly in front of me. He waved his Visa card in front of my eyes. "I got a fabulous idea."_

"_You want to go buy clothes now?" I suppressed a shudder._

"_Nah. I have a proposition." His eyes moved to the clock then fixated me. "Think quick. You and me in Vegas having fun, or you and me enduring the night our friends planned."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Uh…" They'd be so upset we left their party, but escaping hours upon hours of whatever they had planned sounded tempting._

"_Have you decided yet? We can make a run for it if we hurry." The doorbell rang loudly making Brian groan. "You snooze, you lose, Sunshine."_

"_Are you ready, lovebirds?" Emmett breezed inside, pinching Brian's cheek—earning a puzzled and horrified look, left unseen by Em who pecked my cheek, beaming._

_I caught Brian's eye and shrugged in apology. I could have said yes, but we wouldn't have made it too far._

"_Traitor," he whispered into my ear as we left with Emmett talking excitedly about our night._

After our night out, we'd been separated. Emmett kidnapped me and brought me to Debbie's while Michael got Brian.

I had specifically told Emmett—several times—we didn't want to spend the night before the wedding apart. No such luck.

"Justin, baby, it's Mom. Tell me what's wrong."

_Awesome_. Debbie brought reinforcements. "I'm FINE!"

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Emmett quipped up. "That would be so odd. Can you imagine? I always thought Brian was the one scared of the—"

"I'm sweaty, actually. If anyone wants to know…" I mumbled, cutting him off.

"Why don't you take a shower? Then we'll get you ready," Emmett suggested.

If only I could get off the floor.

Maybe it was cold feet.

I was getting married to Brian fucking Kinney—the Stud of Liberty Avenue.

My phone buzzed, and I thanked God for being inspired to bring it in the bathroom with me.

_**Dear, I'm having a FABULOUS time. You?**_

I chuckled, the odd churning in my stomach diminishing.

_Feeling much better now._ I replied quickly.

_**See you back home? **_

_I'll be the one white as a sheet._

_**You OK?**_

_Yup. Totally. Awesome._

I should have known I couldn't lie to save my life, not in person, not through a text message.

My phone started ringing, and I fumbled with it, cursing the loud song. Emmett went into a frenzy on the other side if the door.

"Justin, are you okay?" Brian asked softly.

Hearing his voice made me feel a thousand times better. "I guess so. You? Hangover, much?"

"My head is killing me, but Ben gave me a Tylenol. Why do I do these things?"

"What, marry me?" I teased, slouching lower against the side of the bathtub.

"No, smartass. Why did I get high last night?"

"It was the worst night of your life to quote you; also your last night of freedom to quote Ted." A short moment of silence later, I decided to bring up what had been eating at me all morning. "Don't be too upset, but I think you took someone to the Backroom. I lost track of you for a while. My stripper was kind of hot."

Brian burst out laughing. "Your stripper? Sunshine, how much did you have to drink? As for the Backroom….that was _you_."

"Someone stripped for me," I told him seriously. I hadn't been that drunk. I could remember what happened. Some parts. It got blurry around the edges.

"I did! I was too drunk and high to think rationally to care what others thought of my actions. I'm never stepping back into Babylon. Or anywhere near Liberty Avenue."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Though, I don't remember drinking much." Suddenly I gasped, having a vivid memory of Emmett handing me a glass. "Emmett—he gave me this colored drink."

"That explains—Hey! I was talking…" Brian's voice faded, being replaced by Michael's upset one.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? You'll see each other in three hours!" He hung up before I could say anything.

The ruckus on the other side of the door made me groan as I got up and opened it.

"Some time ago, you told me this bathroom was for guests and drama queens. Let me have my drama queen moment in peace! I'm freaking the fuck out!" I snapped, mostly looking at Debbie.

I was about to slam the door in their faces when Mom threw herself at me. So much for freaking out alone.

Two hours later, I was on my way home.

Emmett had pushed me in the shower, then while I sat on the edge of the bed in only underwear, he blow dried my hair then styled it. I was too drained to fight him off. Next, Debbie brought my suit and shirt freshly ironed. I tried wrestling my way out of it, but between the two of them I succumbed and let them dress me, knot my tie, button my cuffs, make sure my hair stayed combed.

When I reached downstairs, my stomach was still in knots, and according to Molly I was being a pussy. That kind of language got her a scolding from Mom, to which of course, my beloved sister had to remind Mom how I used to talk to her when we were younger. That turned into an argument between us which escalated and to make peace between us, Mom told us to drive together.

After ten minutes of driving in silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "You know I didn't mean all the things I used to say about you."

"So you meant _some_ of them?" Her eyes continued to stare out the window.

I laughed lightly. "Maybe, but I'll never trade you for anything in the world. You'll always be my annoying, little sister."

She patted my arm, smiling. "And you'll always be my…hero big brother."

"Hero?" I turned to gape at her, unsure if I heard her right. "I'm hardly a hero, Molly."

"Yes, you are. I never told you how proud of you I am, Justin."

"You are?"

"Yes. You managed to escape Dad's claws and live your dream. I mean, it must have been awesome to live with Brian, instead of with our parents."

"Living with him had its perks." I grinned at her, feeling a blush rising to my cheeks. "But don't think it was easy. I missed you guys a lot. Even Dad. Do you remember how I used to call and talk to Mom for hours?"

"And she always cried after—for hours. I thought it was you who upset her, and I hated you for that. Then I grew up…and truly understood everything."

I highly doubted she understood _everything_. No one could understand everything…unless they were queer like us. They thought they had it all figured out, but they didn't; not by a long shot. Though, I didn't crush her dream of understanding me.

"I think I see where that whole hero deal comes from, but seriously. If it wasn't for Brian…and the others, especially Debbie…I don't know. I really don't know want to think of it."

She rubbed a hand over my back. "You want to know why I consider you a hero?"

"Sure." It became hard to focus on the road. My eyes were all misty, so I pulled over. "Tell me."

We'd never talked like this. She'd never used that gentle, soothing voice in my presence.

"You had the courage to come out to our parents. I'm about the same age as you were then, and if I had to tell them _that_…I'd probably live in the closet for the rest of my life."

I snorted, keeping my eyes on the steering wheel. "I was kind of shoved out of the closed when Mom asked me if I had a boyfriend, when she asked me about Brian. She'd been snooping through my sketch pads. They weren't exactly G rated if you get what I mean…and I was a kid in love so of course Brian's name was written all over the place."

Molly giggled. "Still, you chose not to come home when Dad went after you. I heard them shouting that night. It was so scary, but it was also the only time I really hated you. You were gone and that meant Dad couldn't blame you for nonsense. It was me he snapped at."

That was news to me. "I had no idea. God, Molly."

"It didn't last long, because he left. Anyway, back to you." She grabbed my hand, squeezing my fingers. "And then…one day…I had no idea what was happening, why everyone was crying and praying, and I can't still fully grasp that I almost lost my brother." She took a shuddering breath.

Great, from talking about Dad, she moved to talk about my time in the hospital.

"I remember one day when we were visiting you at the hospital. Mom told me I was really lucky to have such a stubborn big brother, who chose to live, to fight for his life."

I bit my cheek. I remembered too. The reason I had been stubborn was Brian. Every day that passed without him visiting, I fought harder to get well and leave that place so I could see him.

"I wasn't there for you much. Over the years, I mean," I admitted sadly, turning around and rubbing her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. I was annoying back then."

"Good to know you admit it. God, Molly, there were times I wanted strangle you. Especially when you repeated whatever I said in that high pitched voice of yours."

"I wasn't exactly repeating. It was more like retelling in case Mom didn't hear your mumblings."

"I don't mumble! Brian does, though."

She giggled. "So you're all grown-up now. You're getting married to the man you love, you have your dream career, you have awesome friends…"

"And what? You want a place in my awesome life? I know your new BFF is Emmett."

"He's so cute! He likes all the things I like—cute, bright, sparkling colors…"

"Next time you need to go shopping, take him. Or Brian. You'll get along _so_ well, though he might tire you out."

Her eyes lit up. "It's a date! I'm so stealing your husband for a shopping trip when you're back from Sp…the honeymoon." She looked at me, panicked, after her almost slip on the location.

"You know where we're going?" I stared at her in shock.

I wasn't aware Brian told anyone of the secret destination.

Since when was he so close to my sister to tell her that kind of secret?

"He might have mentioned it, but no amount of begging or pouting will make me cave!" She folded her arms across her chest, huffing.

"You're no fun."

Molly smiled mischievously, as I started the car and continued our drive home.

"He says I'm no fun," she whined to no one in particular.

The dashboard clock caught my eye, and I pressed the gas pedal. "Shit. I'm going to be late to my own wedding."

"He said shit. He said he's—"

"Are you trying to reenact your childhood years of annoying the shit out of me? If you mock me one more time, I'm pushing you out of the car, Mollusk!"

"Oh, no! Not that horrid nickname!" She punched my arm half-heartedly.

"Yes, that nickname for the rest of your life if you don't stop!"

"But it's fun, fun, fun to get to you!"

"Stop, stop, STOP!" I shouted, but we both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting closer to the big moment. :)<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brian's POV**

Michael brought me home when I threatened him with bodily harm.

After the painkiller Ben had given me kicked in, I checked on Justin who seemed to be panicking. At least, my job to distract him was done by the time Mikey stole my phone. I had managed to calm him. It was funny how he couldn't remember much of what happened last night. Emmett must have outdone himself with whatever he gave Justin.

The poppers had given me enough courage to do something so ridiculous and stupid I would never be able to appear in daylight on Liberty Avenue. I fucking stripped on the corniest songs for Justin who stood there cheering on me, before he jumped me. I pulled him to the Backroom, and he thought I took someone else in there, not him. I had to check with Emmett what shit he gave my Sunshine.

Once home, I had less than one hour to get ready.

Mikey went upstairs, but I made a detour to the booze, grabbed my bottle of Beam and then made my way to our bedroom.

"You'll do enough of that in a few hours." Mikey snatched the bottle from my hand.

He'd done a lot of snatching, starting with snatching me from the club at three in the morning, continuing with hiding my phone so I wouldn't call Justin during the night (but I found it, because Mikey is predictable), he stayed with me the whole night just so I wouldn't escape (he'd managed to keep the car keys hidden), he didn't let me drink at his house, and now he wasn't allowing me to drink in my own house.

I let him win only because I had so little time to get dressed and look fabulous, and all no thanks to him.

I flung the rumpled clothes I was wearing to the bed, hopped in the shower before stepping into my suit. After buttoning up my shirt, I worked on my tie. Or tried to. My hands wouldn't stop shaking, and of course, Mikey caught on that.

"Come here." He turned me to face him, pushing my hands away. I supervised the process of knotting my tie, in case he fucked it up. "Who would have thought? Brian Kinney getting married!"

I peered at him down my nose, sucking on my top lip, regarding him coolly. I tried to keep up the pretense that I was still upset from the previous night.

"Miracles do happen."

"Brian, you know we never meant to upset either of you. Justin sounded pissed on the phone."

"We said no separation. This tradition is shit. What next? That something blue shit? _Please_." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

He stopped fiddling with my tie, his eyes widening.

"Emmett." We laughed in recognition.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. "You've always been the sane one from our group, Mikey."

"What? The others are crazy?" He chuckled, touching my cheek.

"Well..." I rested my forehead on his. "Emmett is…he is Emmett. He doesn't need a description. I doubt there are words in the thesaurus that could do him justice. Theodore—he's an accountant. Figures men are always a little screwed in the head. And that leaves me, and don't say I'm not crazy. Someone made sure I'd be screwed."

Michael narrowed his eyes like always when I put myself down. "Brian, don't think of your parents now. They didn't make you who you are, you made yourself. Look how well things turned out to be!"

"It's their fault I had such a questionable behavior for years, but then again if I'd been a saint like you, I wouldn't have met Justin."

"Oh, I doubt it. You'd have met one way or another. You're soul mates." He grinned.

I cringed, pulling away from him, and checking on my cuff links. "Don't use such blasphemous words under my roof, Novotny!" I shuddered. There were still things I couldn't wrap my head around yet. "I'm just warming up to the whole husband deal."

Mikey straightened my tie, smirking. "_You _asked _him_. Several times, might I add."

"The little shit plays hard to get."

"Oh, right. Everyone knows why you asked him in the diner. It was your way to let all the queers know you were in an exclusive, monogamous relationship."

I pushed him out of my way as I walked to the mirror. "Stop saying these words!"

"I can go on forever."

"I'm sure you can," I mumbled, running the comb through my hair. I caught his eye in the mirror. "But Mikey, with exclusivity, and being healthy…comes responsibility."

I had no idea how to tell him so just dropping the bomb was the best choice.

"You don't plan on having an open marriage too?"

"No!" _Christ. He is slow today_. "Quite the opposite. Since we haven't been with anyone else in…_a fucking lifetime_…we're going to the next level."

I kept eye-contact, hoping he'd catch on what I was trying to tell him.

His brows furrowed. "You planned an orgy for your honeymoon night?"

"Bare backing!" I blurted in his face.

Mikey blanched, taking a step back. "You're not serious."

"Why not?" I turned my attention back to my reflection in the mirror. I smoothed the lapel of my suit. I looked hot. My eyes found his brown ones again. "It's the ultimate adventure regarding sex. I always wanted to try it, and never could for obvious reasons."

"Ugh! Can you stop talking about this? I'm happy you can experience it, and I expect details, but a little consideration for your best friend! I can never have that!"

I spun around, placing my hands on the sides of his neck. "Mikey, I doubt it's a life-altering experience."

"Come back to me after you've done it."

I smirked. "Oh, you bet I will! I'm not sure though, why Justin insists on taking a camera with us. Unless he wants to film us fucking, we both know we won't leave the room. So there will be no boring pictures like that time you went to Paris with the doctor."

"You're taking him to Paris? That's so sweet!"

"Pshh." I stepped back, leaning against the closet's door. "We're still young. Visiting Paris is for old married couples. No, Mikey. I'm taking Justin to paradise!"

He raised an eyebrow.

I shook my finger at him. "Don't you fucking tell him, or I'll cut out your tongue!"

"No telling. I swear." He grinned, eager to find out the location of Justin and my honeymoon.

I held my pinky out. "Swear on the memory of Marilyn Monroe."

Mikey rolled his eyes, but hooked our fingers and repeated my words.

My smile stretched wide. I'd been bursting to tell him. Except that one slip I had a while ago when I mentioned the destination to Molly, but thankfully she swore to guard my secret, no one knew of my honeymoon plans.

"Tell me, Brian. The suspense is killing me!" Mikey whined, tugging at my finger.

"Ibiza!" I beamed.

His face fell comically, making my glee diminish considerably. Of course, the Stepford husband in him didn't agree with my choice.

"It's your _honeymoon_, Brian! It's supposed to be a romantic place."

"Don't worry. It will be romantic."

"Honey, I'm hoomeee! _Ow_, Mollusk!" Justin was home, and apparently his sister was with him. She didn't seem to approve of his shouting.

I made two steps to the door, ready to see Justin. We'd been separated for too fucking long.

"Hold it!" Michael sounded suspiciously like his mother when she was angry. "You're not going anywhere!"

"The fuck I'm not!"

"Brian, are you home?" Justin was coming up the stairs.

"You can't see him! You promised Mom, Debbie and Emmett! Justin, don't do this!" Molly was Team Let's Drive Brian and Justin Crazy. _Traitor_.

"In the bedroom!" I called, just as Michael grabbed my elbow and pushed me into the bathroom, closing me in there. "Let me out, asshole!" I tried the handle, then kicked the door. "MICHAEL!"

"Oh, hey, Michael. I thought I heard—" Justin had made it to the bedroom.

"Brian's locked in there. Can't you two play along?" Michael groaned.

I punched at the door. "No one kept you away from Ben when you got married! Let me the fuck out!"

"Yes, Michael. Do you really think a silly superstition is going to break us up?" Justin tried to reason with him.

I had no idea if he managed to convince him or not, because for a good minute I couldn't hear them. Then the door opened, nearly making me topple over.

Justin stood in front of me, wearing his fine Prada suit and my favorite smile.

"Hellloo, Handsome!" I took his hand, pulling him closer.

His arms wrapped around my neck as he nuzzled my ear. "You don't look half bad yourself, Stud."

"That's soon to be Taylor-Kinney." I kissed his cheek fondly.

"Sounds sophisticated." He bit at my earlobe.

"Are you absolutely sure about changing your name?"

My heart grew every time we talked about Justin taking my name and hyphenating it with his. It had been all his idea.

He grinned, pulling back so he could look into my eyes. "Justin." Kiss. "Taylor." Kiss. "Kinney." Kiss. "It has a nice ring to it."

I laughed, deepening the kiss, before resting my forehead on his, nudging his nose. "Brian Taylor-Kinney."

"I love it."

"Me too." I caught his lips into another searing kiss. "How was your night?"

"I passed out when I got to Debbie's. It was confusing for a second when I woke up. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing in Michael's old room. Then I realized it was our wedding day, and when I heard Emmett coming up the stairs to check on me, I made a mad dash to the bathroom and locked myself in there."

"Very original. Did you whack off?"

"I felt sick! What the _fuck_ did I do last night?" He stared at me curiously.

"It's all on tape, apparently. Ben had a camera. He promised to have a little movie ready for us for when we return from the honeymoon."

"I don't want to see it. I was sure I didn't drink. But then you reminded me of Emmett and his colored glasses coming my way all night."

"It was impressive, Sunshine. So much alcohol in this small body." I ran a hand along his side, stopping at his hip.

"Hey!" He pushed against my shoulder. "So what if I'm short?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm simply amazed of how much alcohol you can ingest."

Molly appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were squeezed shut, which made me laugh.

"We're decent," I told her, making Justin poke me in the stomach.

Molly opened her eyes, sighing in relief. "You need to come downstairs. People are arriving."

"Fuck off, Mollusk. You're not keeping us apart anymore."

She tried to explain that she wasn't going to separate us, but Justin seized my hand, leading me out the bedroom and down the stairs. I smiled at Molly over my shoulder. She followed us, and I wrapped my arm around her.

She wasn't half bad. I'd told Justin many times we could trade sisters. I'd take Molly as my sister any day, instead of Claire. Fucking bitch.

To my surprise, most of the family had arrived. Only the other guests were missing—my clients, Justin's admirers and friends he'd made in New York.

It shouldn't have surprised me when I found out our guest list had about three hundred people. It was mostly because I couldn't invite only my clients alone, but I had to add their families, too.

At the bottom of the stairs, Debbie was waiting with her hands on her hips. She looked absolutely fabulous in her purple dress, and I had to compliment her in case she started screaming. It would make her forget about being upset. She was a sucker for compliments.

Though, my fear of being screamed at was in vain. Whatever she wanted to say was lost to Gus's excited squeal as he barreled into the house. Lindsay was close behind, chiding him.

Gus stopped in front of us, his eyes wide moving from me to Justin and back. "Wow. You two look…_dashing_." He glanced at Lindsay, probably checking if he used the right word.

"Why, thank you, Sonny Boy." I gathered him closer, patting his shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you, Gus. You look quite handsome yourself," Justin commented.

I elbowed him, narrowing my eyes. "Course he's handsome with my genes."

"I'm going to check with Emmett if everything is in order. Molly, come with me." Justin squeezed my hand, pecking my cheek, before walking to the kitchen. Linz and Debbie following them.

"Come with me." I steered Gus to my study.

He sank in my leather armchair looking smaller than he actually was. I poured myself some whiskey.

"Is it wise to drink before the wedding, Dad? What if you mess up?"

"I promise not to mistake Justin for the best man, or any of the guests." I chuckled.

He gave me a skeptical look. The dykes probably taught him to never touch alcohol.

"I hear you wanted to talk to me." I sat on the arm of the armchair.

Gus glanced up at me, before looking away. He tugged at the collar of his crisp white shirt. He was nervous as hell, and he was making me nervous.

"Yes."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, that's great. I want to talk to you about something, too."

"You go first."

I smiled, accepting the proposition. "You're growing up, Sonny Boy. You sure understand better your mothers' relationship, and mine with Justin." _Even though I don't understand my relationship with Justin._

"Dooon't! Daad, don't!" He whined.

I frowned, taking a gulp from my glass. "Don't, what? It's very important what I want to talk to you about."

Gus shifted uncomfortably. "Mom already gave me the sex talk when I walked in on them a few months ago."

My eyes widened and I choked on my drink.

I had no idea.

_The sex talk?_ He was _nine_, for Christ's sake!

I hugged him to my side, wondering how much damage the munchers had done to my son.

"I was keeping that talk for when you were older. Truthfully, I was hoping your moms would get to you first, but I'm here in case you have any questions."

"They already did, so you don't have to explain anything to me. I got it. If I want to use it, I got to wrap it first."

_Fuuuuck!_ I cringed. Fucking munchers.

"We can talk about that another time. If you have questions…in a few years…make sure to call me. Okay?" I lifted his head to stare into his eyes. He nodded solemnly. "Good. Now, I wanted to talk to you about Justin."

"What about him? Are you having second thoughts? Everyone is going to kill you, you know that, right?"

I snorted, rubbing his shoulder. "No, Sonny Boy. Be quiet for a minute. I have no idea how to ask you this."

His eyes lit up, and started nodding frantically. "Sure thing! I'll do it! It will be _so_ cool!"

"To be quiet?" I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, before fixating them on mine. "To have Justin as my other dad. Isn't that what you wanted to ask?"

I choked on my spit. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You developed mind-reading skills and didn't tell me?" I accused him lightly.

Gus grinned. "Yes. Like Rage. You know that saying: like father, like son."

He was having too much fun with this. He'd managed to catch me off guard.

"What?" I demanded. _How the fuck does he know I'm Rage?_

"Oh, come on, Dad! It's obvious. You're Rage, and Justin is JT. Not very original."

He knew too much. Shit. I could clearly remember how graphic the comic was, and still is.

Patting his cheek, I kept my voice light. "I'll let Justin and Michael know. They won't be impressed considering they were quite proud of the names."

"Uncle Michael is Zephyr, right?"

"Yeah, but let's not steer too far away from the subject. Are you sure about the other thing? It's something really serious and important."

"Actually, I wanted to ask him if he wanted, but after discussing with Mommy, we decided to ask on his birthday. She said it might overwhelm Justin today, so his birthday it is."

In my state of shock, I had to keep up with how he referred to his mothers. Mommy was Linz, and Mom was Mel. I wondered for how long he'd keep calling Linz like that, he was getting older and it might be embarrassing to call her mommy.

"I have a better idea," I declared. "Why don't you make it a wedding gift? I promise you won't overwhelm him. Make sure you dance with him at some point, and that's when you ask. Also, make sure you give him _your_ reasons why you want him to be your dad. Knowing Justin, he'd think we put you up to this."

Gus gave me a pointed look. "You almost did, Dad."

"Don't be a brat." I pinched his stomach, making him squeal in laughter.

Ah, poor kid inherited my ticklish nature.

Gus punched my arm, still grinning. "It will be _so_ cool to have two dads! I was getting jealous of J.R.!"

I returned the smile, hugging him close. "Oh, no. We don't want that."

We stayed like that for a while, with him tucked into my side as I finished my drink. When Gus stood abruptly, I gave him a confused look. He pointed to the clock.

"Time to get you married, Dad."

I laughed, kissed his head and then let him pull me out of my study and to the back yard. My knees weakened when we stepped outside, but I didn't let it show. I refused to accept today was turning me into a carpet muncher.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for keeping reading and reviewing. Know I enjoy knowing what you think, even though I don't always get back to you.<br>**

**Next chapter...the wedding. =)**


End file.
